Promises
by Nirvana19
Summary: Season 1 AU. Set after 1x08. Bo and Lauren get together but decide to keep it a secret, in fear of what might happen to them. The more Bo falls for the beautiful human doctor, the more she is determined to free her from her life long servitude. But what obstacles will stand in her way? Things are easier said than done. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello All. I'm back with a whole new story. Summer Is going good, hope it is for you guys too. Okay so, I'm over in Italy visiting some family, I turned on the TV yesterday to find Lost Girl Season 1 on some channel. I was like 'thank god something good to watch' so it got me to thinking about a new idea. This story is set after 1x08 and will be my own twist of every episode after that all the while still meshed with the current story line. I always wondered what it would be like if Doccubus got together then, without the little heart breaking moment. Also I have kind of put my own twist on their first love scene. It is fiction after all. No Ash order in this Fic. So without further a due, here it is. **

**P.S. I am on a small island here so internet is limited and very slow so bear with me for updates. Thanks :]**

…**..**

**Chapter 1: Stay With Me**

**Clubhouse**

The last couple of hours had been amazing. Bo had never felt so close to someone in all of her life. Ever since she ran away from home after killing her boyfriend, Bo never though she would find someone who she would care for again. But she did, and the fact that, that person wanted her back was unbelievable. Since she met her, Bo had known there was something about Lauren that intrigued her, something that always kept her wanting more. Maybe it was because she was the only person willing to help her knowing that she would be risking her life to do so. Sure Dyson helped her when she asked, but he was reluctant to at first. The wolf kept trying to make Bo let things go, but not Lauren. The blonde didn't really say anything, she just let Bo get on with her affairs. Maybe that is why Bo trusted her more.

For the longest time, Bo had never thought she was anything more than human. She thought that maybe she was just a girl who happened to have powers. Just one thing in a list qualities that she possessed. Bo would never lose that part of her, being human and embracing her humanity is what made Bo who she was. Her loyalty, goodness and her bravery all stemmed from being human. When Lauren showed up last night, Bo was feeling so many things. Over the last couple of weeks, the two women had gotten closer. Thanks to hanging out in the Dahl or going to dinner, all in the name of science as Lauren would say. But more than that, they had gotten to know certain things about the other. Bo had learned that Lauren attended Yale, and had graduated with honours. Bo was very impressed, and couldn't help but feel a little deflated by the blonde's credentials.

Bo had never even finished high school, the brunette even wondered if she was even good enough to be with someone as smart as Lauren. True they didn't have a lot in common but Bo couldn't help but think that maybe that was why they got along so well. And the attraction was there, no one could deny it. Every time Lauren looked into Bo's eyes, it was like she was looking into her soul. But there was one thing that Bo was terrified about. Lauren was human, which meant that if she and Bo got physical, Lauren could end up getting hurt or worse… dead. And that was the last thing that Bo wanted. She wanted more than anything to be able to control this beast inside her, and even though she was coming along well in her training with the doctor, she was still hesitant to try. But all that changed when Lauren showed up at her front door.

The blonde had come by because she was worried about Bo and her latest quest for information. Lauren cared too much about Bo to see her killed for something so trivial. Yes, knowing where you come from is important, but Bo was still so knew to this world. She didn't see that people, no matter if they were light or dark, would use her situation to manipulate her. Some Fae had no ability to care about others. And some were just down right Evil. As the night went on, they had talked and drank wine. Bo would never get tired of seeing Lauren's beautiful smile, it made her feel calm for some reason. It wasn't long before things got heated. Bo and Lauren had made their way upstairs to Bo's bedroom, kissing and grabbing at each other as they went.

Suddenly Bo felt overcome with hunger and desire. The brunette shut her eyes and pulled away, she could feel them turning to their primal blue. Lauren frowned as she saw Bo's expression. "What's wrong?" she asked touching Bo's face. The brunette shook her head, still with her eyes shut tight. "Lauren, I can't… I don't wanna hurt you" Bo sighed bowing her head. Lauren gave a small smile, "Bo, look at me…. Please" Lauren whispered gently lifting the brunette's head. Bo brought her head up but still didn't open her eyes. This was exactly the things that she was afraid of. "Open your eyes" Lauren asked. Bo was hesitant at first but she could hide it anymore, as she opened her eyes, Lauren quickly saw a pair of neon blue orbs looking back at her. Lauren thought about a lot of things as she looking into the succubus' eyes.

But the one thing she knew was that she was definitely not scared. And although she didn't think it was possible, Bo's blue eyes made her look even more stunning. Lauren touched Bo's face just under her eyes, the blonde was fascinated by the sight. "You don't ever have to hide from me" Bo didn't think that this would be happening. Bo felt the calmness of Lauren's touch wash over her again, so much so that her eyes turned back to their normal brown. Lauren smiled before leaning in for another kiss, one never felt like enough. When every kiss ended, it only took a millisecond to begin another. Clothes were stripped gently, there was no reason to rush this. Once every remnant of clothing was discarded, Bo gently lowered the blonde on her bed, everything that she had ever felt for this woman had now been magnified times ten.

Bo had never been this intimate with someone before, it was always fast and rough. She was either looking for a feed or just in the mood, and each time it ended in death. She didn't want that to happen this time. It wasn't long before they got lost in each other, fingers touched, lips met and so on. Bo never knew that she could feel this way without feeding. It was remarkable. Before they knew it they were fast asleep, their merging was so intense that it took it out of them. Bo awoke not long after 3:00 a.m. The brunette groaned as she started to clear the fog in her head. Then it hit her, she slept with Lauren. Bo snapped her eyes open and turned to her left to see the blonde sleeping soundly next to her, she was still alive. **'Thank god'** she thought. Bo couldn't believe it, she had slept with a human and more importantly that human had survived. Maybe it was because she wasn't just any human. No, Lauren was unique, she was extraordinary.

Maybe some people didn't see it. After all it is a different thing to see the extraordinary through ordinary eyes. Bo didn't have that problem. As the brunette watched her sleep, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful she was. It was refreshing in a way. But Bo couldn't help but think about the obstacles in their way. If they decided to keep this going, they were in for a rough road. Bo was unaligned and therefore no one could tell her what to do, well they could but she didn't exactly listen. But Lauren was an employee of the Light, under protection of the Ash. Whatever he told her to do, had to be done. There was no way around that. Or maybe there was, maybe there was a way for Bo to free her, so that they could be together without anyone stopping them. Bo also worried about what the Ash would do to Lauren if they found out they were together, would he hurt her? Or would he kill her? Bo had no idea.

Lauren eyes fluttered as she began to wake up. She too couldn't believe that she was in Bo's bed, and a little bit that she was alive. She had the utmost faith in Bo's control, but it was in her doctor nature to worry a tad. "Hi" Bo smiled. The succubus had a grin from ear to ear. "Hi" Lauren couldn't think of any other reply. "So, that was… intense. Right?" Bo said laying on her side to face the blonde. "Very. It's so weird, I don't usually do this" Lauren chuckled. "Do what?" Bo asked. "Sleep with someone without going on a date" Bo nodded, she understood Lauren's point. "Well, you can call it a date if you want. We did drink wine and we talked so…" Bo smiled. "That we did…. I hate to bring this up, but… what is this? **Us**?" Lauren needed to know. Bo didn't speak, the brunette simply leaned in for passionate kiss. Lauren lost herself in the act, her hands going into Bo's hair. Bo quickly found herself on top of Lauren as they took control of the kiss. Pulling away when the need for air arose, the brunette rested her head against Lauren's. "I don't know, but I **do** know…. That I don't want it to be over" Bo breathed out on her lips. Lauren smiled stroking Bo's cheek, "Me neither".

Another hour and another round of amazing sex later, Bo was fast sleep. Lauren thought it was best for her to leave before Kenzi came back from the Dahl. Bo and Lauren had agreed, that whatever this thing was that they had, they needed to keep it a secret. Neither of them wanted to, but it was the safer option, at least for Lauren. Bo actually thought it would be a good way for her to use the time to get the blonde freed from the Ash's hold. Lauren was just pulling on her jacket, when Bo started to stir. The blonde knelt down beside the bed and grabbed her hand. "Stay" Bo mumbled tiredly. Lauren chuckled. "As much as I would love to, I can't. Besides I have to get up early to get to the lab" Lauren said. She didn't want to leave but she needed to if their plan was going to work.

Bo groaned in frustration, she really wanted Lauren to stay. "I just want to throw you back in here, and never let you leave" Bo said tapping the bed. Lauren leaned in for a gentle kiss. "As amazing as that sounds, I really should go… Before Kenzi gets back" she said. Bo huffed and propped herself up on her elbow. "Right… Kenzi" Bo hated lying to her best friend but Kenzi wasn't exactly fond of Lauren and Bo knew she would probably try and persuade her to break it off. "If you want to tell her you can" Lauren said. Bo shook her head. "No, it's better if she doesn't know… At least for now" Bo said. Lauren wasn't going to pressure Bo, if she didn't want to say anything then that was okay with her. "Now I really should go" Lauren kissed the succubus again, this time for longer. Bo pressed her lips together, savouring the feeling. "You think you could leave your lips here?" Bo smirked. Lauren laughed, "Afraid not… I'll call you later okay?" Bo nodded and gave the blonde one last kiss. Lauren whispered **'Bye'** before she walked out of the Bo's bedroom.

Bo rolled onto her back and listened as she heard the front door shut. She had just had the best night of her life, and if keeping their relationship a secret was the way to have many nights like tonight then Bo would do whatever it took.

**Next Morning**

Bo got up from bed with the biggest smile on her face. It was 9:30 a.m. and Lauren had even texted her Good Morning, which just made her smile grow even wider. Bo forgot what it was like to have someone who you wanted to be around all the time, but because of their current predicament, that was going to be difficult, but Bo was determined to make it work. Lauren was worth it. The brunette wrapped her naked body in her favourite red kimono and made her way downstairs. Bo made a bee line for the coffee maker and quickly prepared a batch. Just as she was about to pour the made coffee into her mug, she could hear a groaning coming from behind her. Bo turned to see Kenzi walking towards the kitchen island with her hands on her head. Looks like someone has a monster hangover.

Kenzi plopped herself down on one of the kitchen stools and rested her head on the table. "Morning Sunshine… How much did you drink last night?" Bo asked pouring another cup for her bestie. Kenzi lifted her head up to look at the succubus and frowned. "Oh I dunno… the whole bar maybe. I think the only thing Trickster had left was water" Kenzi joked. This was the problem with drinking, it feels awesome and you have a great buzz, but you pay for it in the morning and so does you head. "Here, this should help some" Bo said handing her the steaming cup of coffee. "Come to mama" Kenzi said taking a big sip. Kenzi opened her eyes wider to see Bo's face grinning back at her. "Did you snort some pixie dust or something? What's with the smile?" Kenzi pointed to Bo's face. The brunette shrugged, "Nothing, just had a good night is all" she answered. She really didn't want to give too much away. "Did Dyson stop by?" Bo's smile quickly faded as she heard Kenzi's words. Of course the human would think that would be the only reason she was happy.

"No… Believe it or not Kenz, I can be happy without it having anything to do with Dyson" Bo said rather angrily as she took her coffee and headed back upstairs. Kenzi raised her eyebrows at her friend's mood. "Sorry. Where are you going?" Kenzi asked seeing her friend walk away. "To shower and then to the Dahl, Trick has been sending me messages all night" Bo called out before heading to her room. Kenzi huffed as she drank more of her coffee. The human had no idea what had gotten her all in a mood, but she was too hung-over to care at the moment, maybe when it wore off.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Office)**

Lauren was going over some patient files when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said without looking up. Lauren finished reading the last line of the patient file and looked up to see Dyson's gaze on her. "Dyson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked giving a fake smile. Dyson waved a red file in the air before dropping on her desk in front of her. "Just paperwork, it's La Sho shain and I kind of wanted to spend it drinking" he said with a smile. Lauren chuckled quietly, Lauren forgot that today was a Fae holiday, it's probably the reason why none of her lab techs were here. It was very Dyson-like to dump all of his paperwork on her, after all she was just a human, she had no right to have the day off because of the holiday, and it didn't apply to her kind.

"If you get started now, you might make it out before dark" Dyson gave one last pompous smile before walking out of the blonde's office. Lauren huffed and picked up the case files, there was 2 of them, but there were tons of things she had to review and look over. This was his way of having his fun. But Lauren was good at her job for a reason, if she started now she would be done within an hour, maybe. Lauren didn't make mistakes, she was rather proud of that fact. The blonde was determined to finish them, if not for her own sake then in spite of Dyson's opinion of her. Lauren sat up in her chair and grabbed a pen, hopefully the hour would fly by.

**The Dahl**

After Bo had gotten dressed, she walked back downstairs to grab her car keys to set off. On her way out the door, Kenzi stopped her and apologised for whatever it was that upset the brunette. Bo forgave her quickly, but she knew it wouldn't be the last. Kenzi wanted to tag along with Bo so the brunette waiting patiently as the human ran upstairs to get ready, Kenzi promised 5 minutes, 10 tops. An **hour** later, Bo had drove them both to the Dahl to find it crowded with people, cheering and drinking. Bo didn't have a clue what was going on. The brunette walked over to the bar, seeing Trick all dressed smart with a smile on his face. "What's with the crowd? Fancy dress party?" She asked. Trick laughed and shook his head. "No, it's La Sho Shain" he explained. "La what now?" Bo and Kenzi asked in unison.

"It's day of peace, to celebrate in honour of the Blood King" Trick said. "So what is it that makes this day so special?" Bo asked. "During this day, light and dark Fae are free to mingle and have fun together without breaking any laws" The Barkeep said. Bo raised her eyebrows, if it was a day to break the rules then maybe that meant she could spend the day with Lauren without being told she couldn't. "What about human/fae laws?" Bo asked hoping. Trick shook his head. "Humans have no place in this holiday, the rules regarding them still apply" he said. Bo sighed, Of course they do. Bo was really getting sick of all these rules. "I am really liking this Fae Day" Kenzi said to Bo. "It's not Fae Day, it's—"Bo and Kenzi finished for him. "La Sho Shain" both friends repeated. Trick smiled. "Exactly, now can I get you ladies a drink?" Trick asked. "Sure thing T-man, you got any Fae day signature cocktails?" Kenzi asked leaning over the bar.

Just then Dyson made his way into the bar. "Trick? A pint, please" the wolf said, taking off his jacket and sitting himself on a stool. "Rough day?" Bo asked. Dyson laughed, "You could say that" he said. This is the reason Bo liked being a P.I. If she wanted time to herself, all she had to do was **not** take a case. And presto, instant holiday. "No work today D-man?" Kenzi asked. Dyson shook his head. "Nope, I handed all my paperwork to Lauren… give her something to do for the day" Dyson smiled as Trick handed him his beer. Bo had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from thumping him. This whole keeping it a secret thing was going to be hard. Especially if Dyson kept being an asshole. "Why doesn't Lauren get the day off too?" Bo asked, she was curious. "Because she is human… she has no right to it" Dyson answered.

"Watch it Wolf boy… The Kenz is human too" Bo was surprised to see Kenzi defend Lauren. But she was probably doing it more for herself than Lauren. "I know Kenzi, but you don't work for the light. Lauren does… Circumstances are different" he said. Bo scoffed, "Circumstances are bullshit" she said under her breath. "You say something Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked. Bo shook her head. She needed to see Lauren, not just because she missed her like crazy but because she knew how much of a prick Dyson could be and she wanted to make sure she was okay. "I gotta run… going to meet a client" Bo said hopping off her stool. Kenzi downed her shot and went to follow. Bo held her hands up to stop her. "No, just me... Sorry Kenz but the guy is kinda shifty and he said he only wanted to meet me" Bo had to come up with a reason why her friend couldn't come.

Kenzi frowned, she always went with Bo to meet clients. "Oh… Okay, be careful" Kenzi said. She couldn't help the feeling that Bo was lying to her, but if her bestie didn't want to come clean yet then she could respect that. "I will be, I'll be back later" Bo said giving Kenzi a hug and leaving. Kenzi turned back around and sat on her stool. "She seem weird to you guys?" Kenzi asked. Dyson and Trick shrugged. "Not that I could see" Trick said. "Yeah me neither" Dyson sipped his pint. "Must just be me then… Hit me Trickster" Kenzi tapped the bar top. The human could feel something was up, her Kenzi senses were tingling.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Lab)**

Lauren was just signing off on the last of the paperwork. She succeeded in her plan to finish within the hour. **'Screw you Dyson'** she thought to herself. Closing the red file, Lauren slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes. The blonde thought of all the other places she would rather be right now. "Hard at work?" Lauren smiled at the familiar voice and opened her eyes to see Bo standing there with her arms folded. "Just finished actually" Lauren said getting up from her chair. "Looks like I came just in time then huh?" Bo smirked as she stepped inside Lauren's personal space. What was this woman doing to her? "In time for what?" Lauren asked seductively. Bo's eyes went from Lauren's lips to her eyes and then back to her lips again.

Before she knew it, Bo crashed her lips onto the blonde's, grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer to her body. Their mouths devoured each other gently. Bo stepped forward while still kissing Lauren and came to a stop when she felt the blonde hit the desk. "God I missed you" Bo breathed out. "It's only been a few hours Bo" Lauren stroked her cheek. "Hours, and eternity… too long" Bo smiled as she fell back into the kiss. "Why aren't you out celebrating?" Lauren asked. "I'm unaligned, every day is La Sho Shain for me" Bo pointed out, she wasn't wrong. Bo had the right to mingle with both Light and Dark, she could go where she wanted, when she wanted. Lauren laughed and kissed the brunette once more. "You wanna get out of here?" Bo asked. As much as Lauren wanted to say 'Hell Yes!' she couldn't. She didn't get the day off just because the rest of the Fae did. "I can't, I have to stay here" Lauren grimaced as she explained. Bo pouted, she was really looking forward to spending time with her… girlfriend? Bo would need to talk to the blonde about that.

"But I thought you finished with work?" Lauren nodded, "I am, but I can't just up and leave. I have to stay for the full day, even if no one comes in" she said. Bo groaned, she hated this. Then she had an idea. "Okay, what if I needed your expertise for a case?" The brunette asked. Lauren smiled, she appreciated that Bo was trying to help but sometimes it would just make things worse. "Won't work… You're unaligned, technically I shouldn't be anywhere near you" the blonde said. Bo laughed, she was more than near her last night and this morning. "That's a shame, because I want to be **all** over you" Bo said in a husky tone as she leaned in for another chaste kiss. As Bo began to kiss the blonde's neck, Lauren heard footsteps coming towards her office. "Someone's coming" Lauren said. Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren's pulse point. "Not yet" she joked. Lauren pushed Bo away gently, "No, some**one** is coming…. Hide" Lauren pointed to her supply closet in the corner.

Bo nodded and ran into the small room, closing the door behind her. Lauren quickly sat at her desk and opened up some files. "Come in" Lauren said as she heard a knock. Lauren looked up to see the Ash walk in, the blonde stood from her chair and bowed her head "Ash? Forgive me, I didn't know it was you" she said. The Ash smiled, "It's quite alright Lauren, please sit" Lauren did as she was told. She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. "I hear you have been spending some time with the unaligned succubus lately" he said in his deep voice. Lauren shrugged. "No more so than anyone else. It's normally just in passing" Lauren said. She needed to keep her face calm, if he knew there was anything going on between her and Bo, which would be the end of her life. "So you didn't go to her house last night?" he asked. Shit! How the hell did he know? "She was hurt and needed my help, as a doctor i took an oath to be there for all those in need. With all due respect Ash, I won't break that commitment just because I work for you" Lauren stood her ground.

Bo had her ear against the door, she was so proud of Lauren for sticking up to the Ash. Also it was kind of hot. Lauren stepped back a bit as the Ash stepped forward. His gaze was burning a hole in her face. "Do you know what I like about you Lauren? It's that you are fully aware of what could happen to you if you break the rules and yet still, you are willing to risk your life for someone you barely know…. It's very admirable" he said. Lauren didn't know whether to smile or just nod. "But know Lauren, if you were to start a romantic relationship with this… Bo. That I cannot condone and you will be punished, am I clear?" It took everything in Bo not to bust through this door and beat the shit out of him. "Crystal" Lauren said. "Since it is La Sho Shain and I don't think you will be getting any visitors anytime soon, you may take your leave… I shall see you tomorrow" He said as he turned around and walked out the door. Once he was gone, Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. She was really getting sick of this.

Bo opened the door and saw the blonde's defeated look. She hated seeing her so upset. The brunette brought the blonde into a tight hug. Lauren broke down and cried into Bo's shoulder. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Bo kissed her on the head and ran her hands up and down her back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay" Bo felt Lauren shake her head as she looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No it's not… It never is. I have been here for so long Bo, I don't even know who I am anymore" Lauren mumbled through tears. "I know who you are… You are the most amazing, strongest person I have ever met… And I promise you, I won't stop until I find a way to free you from here. Okay? I do, I promise you" Lauren nodded as Bo pulled her back into a comforting hug. Bo was determined now more than ever to free this amazing woman from her servitude. No one deserves to be treated this way. If Bo was allowed freedom, then so was Lauren.

And Bo wasn't going to give up until she got it for her.

…**..**

**A/N: So there it is. Let me know if you guys want me to continue. I was going to wait until after I got back from vacation but, it's so boring here sometimes. Obviously given my internet situation I might not be able to update as frequently but I will get them to you. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you guys like it. I have changed the Rating to M, just because, well ya know ;] I am actually using the Wi-Fi of whoever is living next door to me, I don't think they will mind. LOL. I am always being dragged places though so I am not here all the time, whenever I get the chance I will update. Promise. In a couple of weeks I'll be back home and then I will update every day, or every hour, who knows. Anyway Enjoy :]**

…**..**

**Chapter 2: Do I Wanna Know?**

**Lauren's Apartment**

After they had left the lab, Bo drove Lauren home. The blonde was still upset about what the Ash said to her. Bo just wanted her to be there for her. Once they entered Lauren's apartment, Bo was speechless. Lauren's place was amazing, nothing like the clubhouse. It had walls, real ones. Modern décor, Bo could tell it was very Lauren. Lauren offered Bo some wine to which the brunette agreed, they both sat on the couch and talked about various things. Bo had asked Lauren what she would do if she had the chance to leave the Fae. Lauren was hesitant to answer at first, she didn't want to say anything that might upset the succubus. "Come on, tell me" Bo said. It was just a question. Lauren contemplated her answer, she didn't really know what she would do if she had the option. Since it was never offered to her, she never thought about it.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It's never been an option so it's never really crossed my mind" Lauren said. The answer itself was enough to make Bo seethe with anger, Lauren had truly given up any hope of ever having her life back. "But if it was? Would you leave?" Bo asked fearing the blonde's answer. Lauren shrugged, "Probably..." Lauren sipped her wine. Bo nodded, she figured as much. If she was in Lauren's shoes, she would probably run for the hills at the first chance she got. "Lauren I'm not mad, I'd do the same if I were you" Bo said sincerely. Lauren smiled before letting out a yawn. "Tired?" The brunette asked moving some blonde hair out of her face. "Very, see a certain brunette kept me up last night… and this morning" Lauren laughed. Bo bit her lip seductively, "Really? Girl must be good" Bo joked. The blonde nodded. "Oh she is…. She knows how to get you in the right mood" Lauren teased. This little game was fun, especially to Bo.

"And what are you in the mood for now, Doctor?" Bo moved forward on the couch so she was inches away from Lauren's face. "Not sleeping… that's for sure" Lauren whispered before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. After a crappy day this is what she needed. Bo got lost in the kiss, she couldn't describe the feelings she experienced when she was so close to Lauren. As they took control of their mind blowing kiss, Lauren straddled Bo on the couch, both of her legs pinning Bo's at her sides. Bo had her hands running up and down her back. Lauren pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head before throwing it to the side. Bo was breathless, Lauren was so beautiful. Mind and Body. Bo made a move to do the same with her own shirt, revealing her ample assets. Lauren hovered over Bo and lightly pressed her already swollen lips against the brunette's, not kissing her completely. Bo was growling inside, her inner nature was screaming to be let free.

Who knew Lauren could be such a tease? Bo couldn't take it, the succubus grabbed the blonde's head and kissed her hard. As they kissed, Bo lowered her hands to the clasp of Lauren's dress pants. Lauren jerked forward unexpectedly as she could feel herself getting wet with every ounce of heat that roamed between them. Bo wasted no time and gently rubbed Lauren's sensitive mound. "Shit!" Lauren hissed into the kiss as she felt Bo's hands on her. Bo pulled her hands back and then pulled Lauren's pants further down, bringing her white lace underwear with her. Once Bo saw she had enough access she dove 2 fingers deep into the blonde's centre. Lauren took a sharp intake of breath and arched her back, feeling Bo inside her was amazing. Bo leaned up and kissed her neck as she began to pump her fingers slowly inside the blonde. The brunette moved down to the blonde's neck, her teeth gently grazing her shoulder.

Lauren had her hands in Bo's hair as she moved her hips, the blonde began to ride the succubus's nimble fingers. This is what Bo wanted, to make Lauren feel amazing, to make her feel free. Bo moved her head back up to kiss the blonde as she had one hand on her back and the other moving inside her. Lauren rested her forehead against Bo's as she met Bo thrust for thrust. "Faster" Lauren breathed out on Bo's lips. Bo obliged and began to pump her fingers faster, Lauren could feel herself losing control. It wouldn't be long before she was over the edge. With all the energy between them and the friction from Lauren's hips, Bo could feel herself becoming flustered herself. Lauren moved her hips faster as she raced to find her release. "OH…GOD!" Both women were breathing heavy now, just then Bo pushed deeper and not a second later she could feel Lauren cumming all over her fingers.

Lauren arched her back again and moved her hips slower as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She had never felt anything like that before. "Wow!" Lauren said as she tried to get her breathing under control. Bo chuckled, "Yeah, feel better?" She smirked. Lauren smiled leaning in for a kiss. "Much" they kissed again, and again. They wished they could stay like this forever. Bo moved to lay on her back, bringing Lauren with her as their lips continued to explore each other. Just then they heard a ringing, Bo listened closely and heard that it was her phone that had interrupted them. Both women groaned before Bo reached her hand out to the coffee table, grabbing her phone and seeing the caller ID. It was Kenzi. "You should answer it" Lauren said. Kenzi was probably worried about her. Bo pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Kenz, what's up?" Bo answered. Even though Bo was on the phone, Lauren was too riled up to stop what she was doing now.

_***"Oh nothing, just wondering where the hell my bestie is. Care to clue me in?"***_ Kenzi sounded angry. Bo sighed, she could understand Kenzi's point, but if she were to tell her about her relationship with Lauren, she knew the human wouldn't take it well. Which was stupid and very unnecessary, Bo was a grown woman. She had the right to date whoever she wanted. She loved Kenzi like a sister, but the human had a habit of shooting down everyone she ever laid her eyes on. Bo was about to answer when she felt her jeans being tugged on, looking down she saw Lauren pulling down her jeans. What was she up to? _***"Bo? Hello? You there? BO!"***_ Kenzi yelled though the phone. Bo brought the phone back to ear. "Sorry Kenz, I told you I am with a client…." **'A super horny client' **Bo thought. "….Is something wrong? I thought you would be drinking all day anyway" Bo said.

_***"Yeah well we kinda ran into a snag, I met this guy and turns out he is gonna die in like the next 3 hours, so I got him to make a bucket list"***_ Kenzi sighed. Bo wanted to be considerate to her friend's feelings but that was proving difficult to do as Lauren was pulling down her underwear. "That sucks Kenz, I'm so—"Bo couldn't finish her sentence as Lauren dove her tongue into her centre. *"Bo? Are you okay?"* Kenzi was worried. She could hear Bo's breathing get louder. Bo ran her free hand through her hair, and clutched her phone tight with her other. "Um…Yeah I'm fi…FIIINNEEE!" Bo screamed as Lauren dug her tongue inside the brunette deeper. _***"Are you having a stroke? OH MY GOD! Are you having sex and talking to me on the phone? Seriously Bo!"***_ Kenzi was not happy. Bo was in a daze of pleasure, "I'll….call you…back" Bo mumbled hanging up the phone and throwing it to the ground.

The brunette gripped the couch as she felt the build-up in her abdomen. Lauren gripped Bo's hips as she sucked on the brunette's centre. "Don't stop!" Bo husked out as her head dug into the sofa cushion. "Oh god! Oh go—"Bo's mouth formed into the shape of an **'O'** as she started to feel herself falling over the edge. "SHIT!" Lauren was really making her look bad, Bo was a succubus after all. With one final lick, Bo was done for as she arched her back off the couch, cumming hard in the blonde's mouth. Lauren licked her lips before kissing her way up Bo's body, until she was face to face with the brunette. "That was unbelievable… And I'm a succubus so I know exactly what unbelievable should feel like" Bo smiled cupping the blonde's face. "I'll take that as a compliment" Lauren smiled, kissing Bo softly. "Oh you should" Bo laughed and kissed her again.

"Does Kenzi need you for something?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head, "I don't think so, I'll call her back in a bit" the brunette said. Lauren sat up on the couch and grabbed Bo's phone off the ground. "You should call her back, she will just get suspicious if you don't" Lauren said handing Bo the phone and walking to the kitchen. Bo huffed and sat up, the brunette noticed a blanket on the back of the couch, she threw it over her naked abdomen, and she was too flustered to find her underwear at the moment. Bo dialled Kenzi's number and waited for the Goth to answer. _***"Are you done?"***_ Kenzi said in an angry tone. Bo sighed, "Sorry Kenz, I just got caught up in something" Bo could hear Kenzi scoff on the other end. _***"Something? Or someone?"***_ Kenzi asked. Bo wanted so badly to tell Kenzi the truth but she knew how the human would react. Bo couldn't understand what Kenzi's problem was with Lauren.

"Look I went to meet the client, and it turned out that there were some people following him. They showed up, punches were swung and I needed to heal, Okay?" Bo had come up with that really fast. _***"Oh, are you okay?"***_ Kenzi asked. Bo looked to Lauren who was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Bo was more than okay when she was with her. "Yeah… I'm great. I'm sorry I worried you. Do you need me to come home?" Bo asked. Kenzi sighed into the phone, _***"No, I'm good…. I just… You know what? Never mind, I'll see you at home later"***_ Kenzi hung up the phone rather abruptly. Bo was afraid of this, the human was on to her. It wouldn't be long before she found out. Bo sat back on the couch as she thought a few things over. She didn't hear Lauren sneak up behind her. "You want to continue this upstairs?" Lauren whispered seductively into Bo's ear. Bo felt her mouth curl into a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask" Bo said as she got up, leaving her phone on the couch. The brunette grabbed Lauren by the hips and lifted her up, throwing her over shoulder before heading up the stairs. God bless her Fae strength. "Bo! Put me down!" Lauren laughed as Bo carried her into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her.

**The Dahl**

Kenzi was at the bar with her new friend Sean. After Bo had left, a banshee predicted that he was going to die by sunset. But here they were and it was 2 minutes until sunset, and he was still very much alive. Sean was probably the first Fae that Kenzi had met that didn't see her as a pet or something less than himself. Kenzi had just gotten off the phone with Bo and she knew that the succubus was hiding something from her, she was really hurt that Bo didn't trust her enough with this little secret. They were best friends, Kenzi kept no secrets from Bo, she was an open book. The human was at the bar, and for the first time, she wasn't drinking. This thing about Bo had really shaken her, Kenzi just wanted to know what she was up too.

"Kenzi? You okay?" Kenzi looked up to see Sean standing there. Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, sorry man. Yeah I'm fine…. You going somewhere?" Kenzi asked seeing her friend with his jacket on. Sean nodded. "Actually Yeah, I'm going home….I Got a car waiting outside. I just wanted to say thanks, for today. I don't think I have ever had this much fun on La Sho Shain, even if I was supposed to die" he chuckled. Kenzi laughed. "Guess that banshee needs to go back to wailing school, maybe she can get it right next time" Kenzi laughed. Sean leaned in and kissed Kenzi on the cheek, "I hope I see you around Kenzi" He smiled before leaving the bar. Kenzi sighed, the bar was starting to clear out now. Most of them got drunk and started to take off. For what it was worth, Kenzi did have a fun day making Sean go through things on his list.

"Last Call!" Trick yelled from behind the bar before facing Kenzi who was looking rather down. "Something wrong?" he asked. Kenzi shrugged, she couldn't put into words how pissed off she was. "Bo not back yet?" Kenzi shook her head. "Nope, Bo is off getting busy with someone. And she won't tell me who it is" the human said frustrated. "I thought she was with a client" Trick said. He saw no reason to not take Bo for her word. Kenzi scoffed. "Yeah that's what she said. But the more I think about it, the more I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something from me" Kenzi put her head in her hands and leaned on the bar top. Trick made a look of confusion. He didn't see what the problem was. "Dude seriously! We're best friends, she never hides anything from me. What's so important that she can't tell me?" Kenzi said quietly.

"Only Bo can answer that. Maybe she wants to tell you, but she isn't ready yet. Give her time, I'm sure she will confide in you… One last drink before I close up?" he offered. "Vodka, please" Kenzi smiled. Trick always knew the right thing to say.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Bo woke up to find her nose buried in Lauren's blonde hair. She could really get used to this. Waking up to the blonde every morning was great. Bo thought back to her conversation with Kenzi, she was in for a talking to when she got back to the clubhouse. Kenzi hated secrets, especially from those who are close to you. Bo didn't want to leave Lauren, but she needed to talk to Kenzi. Bo got up off the bed, looking for her clothes, realising that her jeans and underwear were downstairs. The only thing that she could put on was her bra, which during their amorous activities had gotten flung to the opposite side of the room. Bo walked over to Lauren and kissed her gently on the lips, as she pulled away, Lauren's eyes opened slowly. "Hey, you're going?" she asked. Bo nodded. "Yeah, I have to talk to Kenzi, think she's on to us" Bo explained.

Lauren understood, she could understand how Kenzi must be feeling. "Maybe you should tell her. I know she doesn't like me, but she **loves** you… so hopefully she will be fine with it" Lauren said. Bo snorted a laugh. Lauren didn't know Kenzi as well as she did. "Maybe, get some sleep okay. I'll call you in the morning" Bo said kissing the blonde on the head before leaving. Lauren watched as Bo made her way out of the room, as much as she wanted her to stay it was safer for her to leave. If someone saw Bo leaving her apartment in the morning, that would be it for them.

**Clubhouse**

After Bo found her clothes in Lauren's living room, she got changed quickly and left the loft. For some reason Bo was nervous to face Kenzi, even though she was very small and very human, Kenzi had the habit of striking fear into someone with just a look. Bo pulled up just outside the rundown building that she called home. **'Come on Succubus, grow a pair'** she coached herself. Bo made her way into the house, seeing Kenzi sitting on the couch watching some cheesy horror movie. "Hey Kenz" Bo smiled, Kenzi didn't turn her head. Bo sighed, she was giving her the silent treatment. "Okay, guess I am gonna head to bed then. Good night" Bo said heading to the stairs.

"We're best friends!" Kenzi yelled.

Bo turned around, "I know" Kenzi frowned. "Then why are you hiding something from me? Don't you trust me?" The Goth asked. Bo walked over to the couch and sat next to her friend. "Of course I trust you" Bo said grabbing her hands. "Then tell me the truth! Where were you today?" Kenzi asked. There was no way Bo was going to lie her way out of this one, Kenzi was right. "You really wanna know where I was?" Kenzi nodded. Bo exhaled before continuing. "…. I was with Lauren" Bo answered. Kenzi wrinkled her eyebrows. Why would Bo spend the day with Lauren? Then it hit her, they're involved. "Lauren? As in Dr. Freeze?" Bo huffed, "Don't call her that! You see Kenz, this is why I didn't tell you, I knew you would act like this…. Why do you hate her so much anyway?" Bo needed to know.

"She works for the Ash, Bo" Kenzi said. "So does Dyson, yet you love him" Bo defended. Kenzi wasn't giving her a straight answer. "Dyson's different, Lauren's -"

"Lauren's warm, she's kind and she's selfless. And when I am with her, I forget about the monster I could become" Bo finished for her. Kenzi's mouth hung open in shock, "Oh my god… You're in love with her" Kenzi practically see the stars in Bo's eyes when she spoke about the doctor. Bo though it over, was she really in love with Lauren. They had only been together for a day, yes they had gotten to know each other before that but, it was different after they first kissed. **'Oh my god! I love her'** Bo thought to herself. Bo looked to Kenzi with a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah…. Yeah I am" Bo smiled.

There was no denying it, this succubus was head over heels for a certain Blonde Human Doctor. And she loved it.

…**.**

**A/N: Gonna leave it there, have to go and visit some of the fam now so hopefully I can get another chapter over to you in a couple of days. Thanks for your patience. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes place in episode 10 of season 1, I've put my own twist on it so it is tied to the story of the Fic. Next chapter will be in the vein of episode 12, just because episode 11 was Dyson centric and there isn't anything I can do with that. This is a doccubus story. I love every character on the show but I love Doccubus more . LOL. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

…**..**

**Chapter 3: No New Friends**

**Clubhouse**

Bo was frozen in place after what she had just realised. She **loved** Lauren. And it wasn't the same kind of love that she had when she was 18, with Kyle. It was so much more than that, it was borderline epic. Suddenly things started to make more sense. How Bo would never want to leave, and be with her all the time, how the sex was beyond amazing and how every time she looked at the blonde, her heart would beat faster than normal. But with all these amazing things, came the insecurities. Bo was wondering if Lauren felt the same, if she even saw a future for them. Yes Bo would live longer, and she couldn't imagine ever leaving her. It would be devastating for someone to fall into a consuming love, only to lose them in the end.

Bo didn't know whether she should talk to Lauren about her sudden epiphany. How would she react? Would she say it back? Or would she run? All these thoughts made Bo's worry grow even taller. "Bo-Bo? You okay?" Kenzi wondered if Bo was still alive. "I'm not sure" Bo mumbled. Bo had never felt like this before. "So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Kenzi asked, she would be even more hurt if she found out it had been a while. "Just today" Kenzi frowned in confusion. One day? How you can you fall in love with someone in a day? "Why the secrecy?" Bo sighed, "We decided to keep it a secret because if the Ash found out that we're together, he would hurt Lauren or worse" the brunette explained. That brought Kenzi in the loop a little.

"So you were just going to keep it a secret forever?" Kenzi asked. Bo shook her head, "No, just until I find a way to free her from him" she said. After knowing how she truly feels, Bo needed to get Lauren out of there, now more than ever. There was no way she was letting the woman she loves be owned by some asshole. Whoa, she really did love her. "I know you probably will kill me for asking you this but…. What about Dyson?" Kenzi asked. Bo looked to her friend with a befuddled look, "What **about** Dyson?" It was no secret that Dyson was taken with Bo, and Kenzi would be lying if she said she wasn't rooting for him, but now that Bo had said she loved Lauren, Kenzi wondered where the wolf stood with the brunette. "He likes you, i mean **really** likes you" the human said. Bo still didn't get Kenzi's point. "He has a funny way of showing it" Bo scoffed.

"Meaning?" Kenzi asked.

"Meaning that when I **also** liked him, he rejected me like I was nothing. And now I find this brilliant person who makes me feel amazing every time I'm with her and it's easy, we just mesh well ya know? So I'm sorry Kenz, but Dyson will just have to find someone else…. Promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. If the Ash knew about us…. Actually I don't really want to think about what he would do to her, Promise me Kenz" Bo needed Kenzi on her side. Kenzi looked into Bo's serious eyes, she was happy that Bo had found someone that she could be happy with, but she also felt bad for Dyson because he didn't look like he just liked Bo, it looked like more than that. But Bo needed her, and best friends stick together. "I promise… Not a word" Kenzi said. Bo smiled and brought Kenzi in for a hug. "I love you Kenz… And I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Bo said. Kenzi chuckled, "Water under the bridge Bo-Bo" Kenzi replied. Bo pulled away, keeping her smile. "Okay, I'm gonna head up to bed…. Good night" Bo said before making her way upstairs.

"Good night" Kenzi called out after the brunette had turned the corner to the stairs. This was all a lot to digest. Kenzi worried about what would happen to Bo, if the Ash were to find out. It probably wouldn't be good. Kenzi would do anything to help Bo, so if she had to keep this a secret then that is what she would do.

**Lauren's Apartment (Next Morning)**

Lauren woke up, feeling more rested than she had ever been in her life. Lauren felt like a giddy teenager when it came to Bo. She just couldn't get enough. Looking down she realised she was still naked. The blonde got up and grabbed her robe before heading downstairs to make some much needed coffee. Before Lauren made it to the kitchen she heard her phone ringing. Looking around, she couldn't find it anywhere, then she remembered she left it on the couch. Digging in the cushions, she finally found it, noticing it was Bo's names on the screen. Just seeing her name put a smile on Lauren's face. The blonde swiped her hand across the screen and brought it to her ear. "Dr. Lewis" She answered. Even though Lauren new it wasn't a business call, she had taken up the habit of answering all her calls like that.

_***"You know I get weak in the knees when you say 'Doctor'. You're killing me woman"***_ Bo laughed.

Lauren chuckled, she missed hearing her voice. "Sorry, how did things go with Kenzi?" Lauren had to ask. _***"Good I guess, I had to tell her… I couldn't keep it from her anymore"***_ Bo said, hoping Lauren wasn't angry with her. "Bo it's okay, she's your best friend. I don't want to be the one to come between you two. So what do you have planned for today?" Lauren asked. _***"I'm actually in a diner right now waiting for a client… Apparently her sister killed herself, but she suspects that there might be more to it"***_ Bo explained. Lauren always worried about Bo on cases, she knew that the succubus could handle herself but there were still things that she didn't understand about the Fae world. "Okay, be careful though. I know you have a habit of pissing people off" Lauren joked.

Bo laughed. _***"Of course I do, it's like the best thing about me. So what are you doing right now Doctor?"***_ Bo asked in a sultry voice. Lauren smirked to herself, she was going to have all the fun she could have with this. "Oh nothing, I'm just standing in my kitchen…. **Naked**. And after I get off the phone I am going to take a very **hot** shower before I head into the lab" Lauren smirked, the blonde could hear Bo groan into the phone, obviously wishing she was here. _***"You're such a vixen"***_ Bo pouted. "And **that,** Miss Dennis…. is **the** best thing about me" Lauren replied. Bo chuckled. Oh she was good. _***"Touché…. Really hate to do this, but I gotta go. My client's here"***_ Bo said sadly. Lauren was the same on the other end. She really didn't want to say goodbye either. "It's fine, good luck with the case. I'll call you later" Lauren said.

*"Thanks, yeah okay. Lauren?"* Bo didn't know whether to say 'I love you' or to wait, what if Lauren didn't say it back? Bo realised it was way too soon to say it. "Yeah?" The blonde replied. _***"It doesn't matter, I'll talk to you later… Bye"***_ Once Lauren said goodbye, the brunette hung up the phone. Kenzi had been waiting by the entrance of the diner, for their client. Once she had shown up, the human walked her over to their table. Bo stood up and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Bo… nice to meet you" the brunette smiled. The blonde in front of her shook her hand and smiled back.

"Collette, nice to meet you" she said sitting down.

**39****th**** Division (1 Hour Later)**

After hearing Collette's story about her sister Alison, Bo wasn't entirely sure it was a suicide. If someone had asked her before she knew anything about the Fae then maybe she would think differently, but she knew from experience that there didn't need to be fingerprints left behind to find out if it was a killer. Knowing that they needed more information, Bo dragged Kenzi to the cop shop to talk to Dyson. Now that she and Lauren were together, the succubus felt awkward being around the wolf, she knew that he liked her and maybe it was mutual before but now it wasn't. Bo couldn't see herself liking him anytime soon. Only as a friend. Bo and Kenzi both walked into the precinct, seeing Dyson sitting at his desk.

"Bo, hey!" Dyson looked happy to see her. Kenzi was right, he was like a dog with a bone. And he was a wolf so, it made sense. "Hey, we need your help with a case…. Human woman, mid 20's, died in her bath tub, police are ruling it as suicide" Bo started. "Was her name Alison?" he asked. Bo nodded. "Don't get your hopes up Bo, I worked the case myself. It's clean" he said. Bo frowned, there had to be something. "You sure it wasn't a murder?" Dyson shook his head before opening one of the manila files on his desk. "See this? They had to pry it from her hands post-mortem. She broke the shaft when her muscles spasms" he explained pointing to a picture of a broken hair dryer. Kenzi chuckled, "Shaft" she smiled. Kenzi loved innuendos. Bo smiled at her friend. "It means it didn't just fall in the water, she brought in there herself" he finished.

Bo wasn't willing to give up just yet, there was more to this case. She could feel it. "What if someone forced her?" Bo suggested. "Not without getting zapped themselves" Kenzi pointed out. The human was right. "There was no sign of force" Dyson said. Not **everyone** needed to use force though did they? "Well some people find other ways don't they?" Bo said. Dyson nodded. "Technically yes, it could be a Fae kill… but this has been ruled a suicide, my bosses are happy and I can't do anymore without raising suspicion" he said. "So you can't help?" Bo asked. "I would love to but the most I can do is hand the file over to the Fae Labs, so you would have to talk to Lauren" he said. Bo instantly perked up hearing the blonde's name. "Then send it to her…." Bo answered quickly, Dyson was surprised. "….I just want to get to the bottom of this, I know something is up" the brunette replied quickly. Kenzi just nodded along, she was never good at keeping secrets. But she was going to keep her mouth shut for Bo.

Dyson nodded, "Okay, I'll fax it over to her now" he said. "Great! Thanks Dyson" Bo was pleased that she had an excuse to go and see Lauren. With that Bo turned on her heel and left the station, Kenzi watched as Dyson followed Bo out with his eyes. "Is Bo okay?" he asked. The wolf couldn't help but notice Bo was being a little off with him. Kenzi smiled. "You know Bo, probably just edgy from her last chi overload" Kenzi joked. Dyson nodded. "Later D-man, thanks for the help" Kenzi waved as she made her way out of the station. That was so awkward. As soon as they left, Dyson stood from his desk and started to fax the papers to Lauren.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Lab)**

Bo walked through the compound with a spring in her step, thankfully the Ash-hole was nowhere around. The brunette had overheard that he was out meeting with the Light Fae Elder. She didn't really care where he was, as long as he wasn't anywhere in her sites. Bo was still angry over what the light leader told Lauren while she was hiding in the closet. If she ever heard him threaten her again, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Kenzi said it was best for her to accompany her bestie, to keep up appearances. Especially if anyone was trying to look for something. The succubus wanted to protest at first, mostly because she wanted some alone time but then she realised that Kenzi's plan was smarter.

Lauren was currently looking over the file Dyson had faxed over. There was nothing that indicated it being a murder, although she knew that there were some types of Fae whose feeding was associated with this kind of kill. But without more information and evidence, there was nothing she could do. The blonde was just signing off on the report when she heard the glass doors to the lab open. Bo saw that Lauren was the only one in the room. **'Thank god'** she thought. The brunette sneaked up behind the blonde and brought her mouth to her ear. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Bo whispered seductively. Lauren smiled as she felt Bo's body press into her back. "Would have been more fun if you were there" Lauren replied. Bo sighed in defeat. "You're good" she laughed. Lauren turned around so she was face to face with Bo and gave her a quick peck.

Pulling away, Lauren saw Kenzi standing by the doors with her arms folded. Lauren knew that Kenzi didn't like her, she didn't know why but she wasn't going to ask either. Hopefully they could get along for Bo, since they both cared about her. "Hey Kenzi" Lauren smiled. Kenzi gave a tight lipped smile back and a small nod. "What up Doc. And before you ask, **yes** I know and **yes** your little secret is safe with Moi" Kenzi assured pointing to herself. Lauren smiled, "I'm sure it is… thank you" Kenzi could see the seriousness in the blonde's eyes. Maybe she had judged her too quickly. Plus Kenzi couldn't deny she was happy to see the smile on Bo's face when the brunette looked at Lauren, she had never seen Bo smile like that. "So I take it, **this** is the case you were telling me about earlier?" Lauren asked holding the file.

Bo nodded, "Yep, did you find out anything?" she asked hoping. "Nothing conclusive. It looks like your run of the mill suicide…" Bo sighed. "….**But** there are a dozen types of Fae that feed this way, it could well be a Feed of some kind" Lauren added knowing Bo probably thought there was more to it. This is why Bo got along better with Lauren in the first place, instead of dismissing her theories, the blonde would offer suggestions to help Bo figure it out. Dyson was different, if he couldn't see it, he didn't care to find it. "I knew it! Anything else you can tell me?" Bo asked. "Nothing much really, she died from the electrocution and…." Lauren trailed off, flipping through the pages of the file. "…. She had sex, about an hour before her death…. No sign of physical abuse so, I would say it was consensual. And that my lady is all I got" Lauren finished with a smile.

The succubus smiled, this human was killing her. "Okay then, I guess we should go meet Collette and tell her what we found. There is something not right about this, I know it" Bo said to herself. "Ready Kenz?" Kenzi gave a thumbs up. Bo turned to kiss Lauren on her cheek, "I'll call you later" Lauren nodded. "Bye Doc" Kenzi waved. "Bye Kenzi…. Bo?" Lauren called after the succubus who turned hearing her name. "Yeah?" The blonde gave a small smile, "If this killer **is** Fae…. Just be careful, Okay?" Knowing the hundreds of Fae species' that could kill this way just made Lauren worry more about Bo's safety. The brunette smiled, she was flattered that Lauren cared about her wellbeing, "Always" she winked at the blonde before leaving. Lauren hoped that Kenzi would give her a chance to prove that she was serious about Bo and that she wasn't just doing it because of the Ash, the blonde knew that's what she would be thinking.

**Crimson Nightclub (1 Hour Later)**

After a thorough inspection of Alison's apartment, Bo and Kenzi found out that she frequented a local bar quite a bit. The duo decided to check it out. Upon arrival, Bo and Kenzi discovered that the bar hosted a speed dating event every night. Wondering if Alison had met anyone here, Bo though it would be a good idea to participate. Kenzi was reluctant, she hated the idea of speed dating. Bo actually thought it would be a better way to question guys faster. Since Kenzi didn't want to be here she thought it would be fun to mess around a bit. Using different names and accents while lifting some valuables from her dates. Bo was using her persuasion skills to find out if anyone had seen Alison. The succubus kept coming up empty.

Bo was waiting for her next 'Date' when a brunette woman sat down opposite her. "Wow, I didn't know it was girl on girl" Bo joked, before she could say anything else, the woman grabbed her and kissed her before taking some of her chi. She was a succubus. Bo slumped back in her chair, her mouth wide in shock. She had never met another one of her kind before. "You have 2 seconds to tell me why you are on my turf" the woman said angrily. Kenzi was shocked herself as she watched the scene unfold. "Virrr-gina" she whispered. After Bo had introduced herself to the woman, who went by the name of Saskia. The three of ladies took a seat and got to talking. Saskia went over how she was new in town and didn't want any trouble. Bo was still reeling from the fact that she had met another succubus. Lauren told her that her species were very rare, so she wasn't holding out hope of meeting one anytime soon.

Kenzi was feeling third wheelish so she decided to head to the Dahl, see what Trick was up to. "She's been in here a lot of the last few weeks" Bo said showing Saskia a picture of Alison. Saskia shook her head. "I've seen her around, but never spoke to her. Not my type" she said. "What about any suspicious people or Fae?" Bo asked. The woman shook her head again, "Sorry I'm not psychic, you think the murderer is Fae?" Bo shrugged, "That's my hunch" Saskia nodded, "Okay then let me help, no one hunts on my turf and gets away with it" Saskia said taking a sip of her drink. Bo smiled and nodded. She could use a fresh eye, and two succubi had to be better than one.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Office – 3 Hours Later)**

Ever since Bo and Kenzi left, Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that Bo was onto something. The blonde thought it would be best to make a list of all the types of Fae that left this kind of feeding signature. Lauren sat at her desk going through the Fae database on her computer, once she had cross referenced every bit of information of the killing, the blonde came up with one species. An Alabaster. They were not a race to be trifled with, the more Lauren read up on their abilities and what they could do to their victim, just made her worry more. Lauren took her phone out of the pocket of her lab coat and dialled Bo's number quickly. "Come on Bo, pick up" She said to herself. The phone just kept ringing. "Damn it!" Lauren ended the call and slammed it on her desk.

Just then, her desk phone started to ring. "Dr. Lewis" She answered. "It's Dyson, I'm on my way to the clinic. I have a body I need you to analyse" he said plainly. This was all she needed. Even though she wanted to say **No**, she wasn't allowed to. "Name?" She asked. "I don't know, he attacked Bo In her house and now he's dead…. I have her with me, she's not really talking" he explained. Lauren nearly jumped out of her seat. Was she okay? Lauren needed to keep calm. "Okay, bring her in and I'll check her over just in case" Lauren said before ending the call. Bo had been attacked, but she was alive. At least that was something. Lauren stood anxiously in her lab, waiting for Bo to arrive, she couldn't care less about Dyson. After 10 minutes, both of them walked in, with Dyson with a man over his shoulder. Lauren wanted so badly to run over to the brunette and wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't.

While Dyson walked over to an empty gurney and placed the dead man down on it. Lauren walked over to Bo and placed her hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked. Bo looked up at her, just being in Lauren's presence made her feel better. "Yeah, I'm fine" Bo nodded assuring the blonde. Lauren walked over to the body, she had never seen him before. "He's not light…. Not a local one anyway" Lauren pointed out. "He's Dark" Bo said. Dyson looked to the brunette, "Well that makes things a little difficult. But he came after you, and it's not against Fae law to protect yourself" Dyson explained, this wasn't Bo's fault. "You need to make that clear to the Dark" Lauren said. "I know" Dyson said, looking at Lauren with a serious look. "I'll deal with this Bo… It'll be fine" he said hoping for some gratitude from the succubus. "Thanks, I think I'm gonna head home" Bo gave both blonde's a nod before walking out of the lab.

Not 2 minutes later, Lauren felt her pocket vibrate. Grabbing her phone she read the screen, she had a message from Bo. _***"Meet you at you're place, Bo x"***_ Lauren hid her smile as she read the text. At least she would see Bo later. "Think you can handle the paperwork on this **Doc**?" Dyson said, he wasn't asking as he turned to walk out of the lab. Lauren **would** be mad, if she didn't know she was going to see Bo later.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Bo was waiting outside Lauren's apartment for the blonde to get home. She needed to get out of there fast, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Bo neglected to tell Dyson that she wasn't the one who killed Bertram, it was Saskia. Even though their new friendship had took a leap of a cliff, Bo didn't feel right narking on her. Plus Bo was unaligned, nothing would happen to her anyway. Bo was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. It was Dyson. Bo felt like he was smothering her. "Hello?" she answered. _***"Hey, you left the lab pretty quick. Are you okay?"***_ He asked. Bo sighed, "Yeah I'm fine, and I just needed a walk to clear my head. Thanks again for the help" she said hearing Dyson chuckle. _**"Anytime… Listen I'm off for the night, you wanna grab a drink?"***_ He asked hoping. Bo could practically hear the excitement in his voice, he was just waiting for her to say yes.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am pretty wiped so I'm just gonna head to bed. Maybe another time?" Bo said. Dyson sighed into the phone. _***"Oh, okay. Well if you need anything just call me"***_ he said. He didn't know why Bo was being so short with him. "Thanks Dyson, good night" she said before hanging up the phone. Trying to fight off Dyson's advances were getting harder, he just didn't give up. Over the next 30 minutes waiting for Lauren, Bo called Kenzi to let her know that the case was closed. Kenzi could sense Bo's distress but the succubus assured her that she was fine. The human also told Bo about her little side mission with Trick, Bo actually found the story had cheered her up some. Kenzi told Bo all about her meeting with a lightening Bird and how Trick tried to virgin sacrifice her even though he would deny it if she asked him.

Bo was in the middle of telling Kenzi not to wait up when Lauren finally made her way towards the brunette. "I'll see you at home Kenz…. I love you too, bye" Bo ended the call and put it back in her pocket. Lauren had entered her apartment, waiting for Bo to follow. The brunette walked into the loft closing the door behind her. Turning to Lauren she exhaled. No words needed to be said. Lauren opened her arms and Bo wasted no time in going in for a comforting hug. Lauren kissed her on the head. "You sure you're okay?" The blonde asked. Bo pulled away to look at her face. "I am now" she said leaning in for a soft kiss. After a bunch of gentle kisses and caressing of each other's bodies. Both women retired to the blonde's bedroom.

It had been a long day for both of them. But this was by far, the best ending to it.

…

**A/N: Stopping there. It is now 19:07 p.m. in Italia. Had quite a chilled day so I thought I would make the most of my muse and spend the afternoon writing in the sun. It is amazing what you can get done in peace and quiet. Don't know when the next one will be but I will get it to you. Buona Notte (Good Night) Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yey! Chapter 4. Like I said, this chapter takes place in episode 12 of season 1. I didn't really like episode 11, way too much Dyson for one episode. Notice how they never give a Lauren centric episode though. Shame Lost Girl writers, Shame ;] Anyway on with it **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :]**

…**..**

**Chapter 4: Don't Let Me Go**

**Lauren's Apartment**

After they had made their way to Lauren's bedroom, Bo and Lauren didn't sleep right away. Lauren could see that Bo was still a little shaken up by what happened. They were both laying on the blonde's bed, next to each other and looking at the ceiling. Lauren had a huge window on the roof of her bedroom. It was nice looking at the stars as they laid there. "I didn't kill him" Lauren turned her head to the left to see the brunette still looking at the sky. "I never asked" Lauren replied. "I know, but I just wanted to tell you" Bo said. It was clear that Bo obviously felt guilty about this, and now Lauren learned it wasn't even Bo that killed him. "Who **did** kill him?" Lauren asked.

Bo sighed, still not taking her eyes off the sky above her. "We were at this club earlier, looking for information on Alison and we ran into this woman. Her name is Saskia, she was worried that I was looking for a feed on her territory. She's a succubus" Lauren raised her eyebrows, succubi are very rare. It would be easier to find a needle in a haystack than to find another succubus. "Anyway, she knew it was an Alabaster right away. She told me I was no match for him, but…. I didn't listen, I **never** listen. I got home and he was there waiting for me, he said I should feel shame because of what I am…. He said I didn't deserve to live" Bo had trouble getting her word out, she couldn't hold back her tears. Bo sniffled. "Maybe I don't" she breathed out. Lauren frowned, she could not believe her ears.

Lauren propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down at the brunette. "How can you say that?" she asked. Bo shifted her eyes so she was looking into Lauren's. "Because it's true. Lauren I have done so many terrible things, I've killed dozens of innocent people…. People with families. I don't deserve the life I have, I don't deserve Kenzi or you…. I don't deserve to be loved" Whoever that guy was, he had really gotten to her. Lauren wasn't going to let her think these horrible things. "Yes you do…. And you are" Lauren said. Bo snorted a laugh, "By who?" she asked. Lauren smiled softly. "By me" Bo widened her eyes, did she hear right? "What?" Bo didn't believe what she just said. Lauren stroked Bo's cheek and smiled wider. "I love you, Bo" Bo sniffled again. Lauren loved her, she actually loved her back.

"I love you too" Bo replied. Lauren didn't know if Bo felt the same, but to hear her say it was indescribable. Lauren just smiled and leaned in, brushing her lips over Bo's and capturing her lips in a loving kiss. There was nothing heated about this kiss, all they could feel was the love they shared for each other. It was there and it was strong. No talking needed to be done right now, all that mattered was that they were together. Both women quickly shed their clothes, they were acting as barriers that they didn't need. Bo currently moved over Lauren, her thigh in contact with the blonde's sex. Bo kept thrusting slowly, she wanted this to be slow and meaningful, although every time they had sex it was meaningful. Bo moved her lips from Lauren's to the blonde's neck and then her chest.

Lauren lifted her thigh up as in merged with Bo's centre. The brunette gasped as she started to rock against it, going slightly faster than before. Lauren then pulled the succubus closer to her body, skin touched skin as they were now face to face. Both women had their eyes closed as their movements sped up as did their breathing. "You're… Amazing" Bo breathed out of the blonde's lips. Lauren smiled into the kiss. "I know" Lauren's words caused Bo to laugh. They made love for hours, just exploring each other's bodies. The air was filled with loud moans, while they both exchanged **'I Love you's'**. Bo hoped that she could free Lauren from the light, she could get used to ending every day like this. After they had both exhausted themselves, both women fell asleep in each other's arms almost instantly. The brunette knew she shouldn't really be staying the night, but she couldn't care less at this moment.

**Next Morning**

Lauren groaned as she heard an annoying ringing sound. Opening her eyes, she saw Bo was fast asleep beside her. She could still hear the ringing. The blonde's eyes followed the sound of the ringing, to see Bo's phone lit up and vibrating on her nightstand. Lauren reached over to see it was Kenzi who was calling. "Hang on Kenzi, I'll get Bo" Lauren answered into the phone, before turning to Bo and tapping her on the shoulder. Nothing. "Bo? Wake up!" Lauren shook her, still nothing. Lauren was getting frustrated now, she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. The blonde quickly slapped the brunette on the head causing her to snap her eyes open. "WHAT? What happened?!" Bo asked. Lauren dropped the phone in the brunette's lap, "Take it outside please" she said falling back onto her pillow.

Bo blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the morning light. The brunette pulled back the covers, getting up she noticed a robe hanging on the door. Bo quickly put it on and made her way downstairs, leaving the blonde to sleep. "What's up Kenz?" Bo croaked before clearing her throat. _***"Sorry to interrupt you guys but, we have a job"***_ Kenzi said apologetically. Bo wasn't really up for doing anything today. Lauren had mentioned it was her day off, the Ash wasn't so evil that he actually did allow her one day off a week. It was disgusting to think that Lauren had to be **allowed** to have a day off. "Now?" Bo didn't want to leave. _***"I know you want to spend the day with your lady lurve, but it's not just any job…. The client is an old friend of mine, please Bo I really wanna help him. If you want you can bring the Doc with you, we might need her help"***_ Kenzi said hoping that would change Bo's mind.

The succubus thought it over, it would be fun to have Lauren come on a case with her. It would be a new experience for them. "So what's the deal?" Kenzi smiled on the other end of the phone and bumped her fist in the air. Kenzi explained to Bo how her friend Neville works in a posh country club that has been emitting some weird behaviour lately. Kenzi also explained that a bunch of workers have gone missing, including his cousin. Bo was intrigued at the fact that the only workers to go missing were illegal immigrants. It made sense, since they weren't in the system. No one would go looking for them. Kenzi suggested that they go undercover in the club, Neville had gotten Kenzi in as a new member of staff. But Bo would have to find a way in herself. Which got Bo to thinking, maybe she and Lauren could go undercover together, as a couple. The thought alone gave Bo butterflies.

Bo ran upstairs, heading into the bedroom. Lauren was currently laying on her right side, sleeping peacefully. Bo hated to wake her, but they were kind of pressed for time. "Lauren?" The succubus whispered, kneeling on the bed in front of her. Lauren just mumbled incoherently and kept sleeping. Bo leaned over to kiss her on her forehead. "Babe?" Bo realised after she said the nickname that it was the first time she had called her that. But it seemed to do the trick as Lauren opened her eyes. "What did you do?" Lauren groaned seeing Bo's look. "Nothing, but I kind of need your help with something" Bo said. Lauren yawned and sat up bring the sheet up with her that was covering her naked body. "Of course you do… what is it?" Lauren asked. "How would you like to go on an undercover mission with me? And before you answer, think of how much fun we had the last time" Bo smiled.

Lauren frowned. The last time was different, if they hadn't gone undercover then Kenzi probably would have died from that awful foot soup she ate. But Lauren had to admit it was fun to get out of her comfort zone in the lab for a change. "What **kind** of mission?" she asked. Bo perked up, "We would need to go undercover in a swanky country club…. As a couple. My cover would look better if we both went in married" Bo explained. Lauren laughed, "Bit soon for a marriage proposal isn't it?" Lauren joked. "**Ha Ha**" Bo joined in on the joke. "Well, it **is** my day off… so technically the Ash can't make me do anything today. It was one of the things he agreed to in my contract" Lauren said, feeling sad after acknowledging her contract.

"Why do you need me anyway?" Lauren quickly changed the subject. "Apparently there is some weird stuff going on there, could be Fae related?" Bo said. "You can't be sure it has anything to do with the Fae" Lauren smiled. "You can't be sure it doesn't either…. Come on, wouldn't it be nice to get out for once, together. We wouldn't have to hide, no one would know us" Lauren contemplated Bo's offer, she couldn't deny it did sound appealing and knowing what Bo and Kenzi get up to on their cases, it would most definitely be eventful. Plus if it was Fae related and Lauren helped, that would score her some points with the Ash that she could use in her favour later. Bo pouted her lips and gave her best puppy dog face to try and sway the blonde. Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine, just let me get dressed" the blonde said before kissing the brunette on the lips and pulled back the covers getting up.

Before reaching the bathroom door, Lauren looked to Bo over her shoulder. "You do know you won't be able to wear leather, right?" she pointed out. Bo was aware, she wasn't happy about it but everyone has to make sacrifices. "I know, but now I have nothing to wear" Bo said sadly. Lauren chuckled, "You can borrow something from me" She nodded her head to her closet before closing the door to the bathroom. The succubus turned her phone back on and dialled Kenzi's number.

"Hey it's me… She's in" Bo said smiling.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

After they had showered. Lauren helped Bo pick out something conservative to wear. Bo didn't really want to be in something that would make her uncomfortable, so she opted for a black fitted pantsuit. Bo didn't know she could look so prim and proper in a suit. She liked it. Lauren had gone for a grey pencil skirt with a matching blazer. They looked good. Bo drove them back to the clubhouse where Kenzi had also changed into her new uniform, provided by Neville. The human wasn't happy that she had to pose as staff, but as long as she could help her friend she didn't care. Kenzi came downstairs all dressed and eyed Bo and Lauren as they walked in. "Wow Bo-Bo, you clean up nice…. You too Doc" she really meant it.

"I know right?" Bo replied, she couldn't get over how good she looked. Lauren just said thank you. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bo turned to Kenzi, "Expecting someone?" she asked. Kenzi smiled. "Yeah, about that…. I had to ask for Hale's help, ya know for the new identities for us…." Kenzi was looking a little bit nervous. "And?" Bo asked, she had a feeling there was more to it. "….And he kinda mentioned it to D-man, so he decided to tag along" Kenzi finished bowing her head. Lauren didn't know what to say, this could go very badly for her. "Great, just great" Bo sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's arm. "It's okay, he doesn't know anything. Right?" Lauren asked turning to Kenzi. The human shook her head. "Nope, wolf isn't the sharpest tool in the box" she mocked.

"Okay, let's do this" Bo said, Kenzi went to open the door, letting the detectives in. "Hey dudes" Kenzi high fived Hale as Dyson just nodded and stepped inside. Once he entered the room, his eyes instantly fell on Lauren. Kenzi had mentioned to Hale that she was helping with the case, Hale didn't understand exactly why, but he knew that Lauren and Bo were friends so why wouldn't she want to help? Once Dyson heard that Lauren was involved with the case, his suspicions grew. More to the fact at why Bo wouldn't ask him instead. To Dyson, Lauren didn't bring anything to the table. Not in the way that he could. "Bo you look… different" he smiled. "I kinda like it" Bo said, knowing what he was getting at.

"Looking good Doc, here's your new Identity. To be honest I didn't really have to change much with your info, your credentials are more than impressive" Hale was such a schmoozer. Lauren took the papers from Hale and smiled. "Thanks Hale" Lauren always got along with Hale more than Dyson. He was more laid back and friendlier. "Bo, these are yours…. Oh and Doc? Hope you don't mind that you're taking Bo's last name, it was easier since D comes before L" Hale said. Lauren smirked reading the name, Dr. Lauren Dennis. "Not at all, whatever makes the process smoother" she said. Bo laughed as Kenzi handed her their fake silver wedding rings. The brunette looked at the rings in her hand, wondering what it would be like to be married someday. Not to mention what it would be like being married to Lauren.

Dyson watched in jealousy as Bo handed the doctor her ring. Something wasn't right. Once they had put them on Bo gave the blonde a subtle wink. "I now pronounce you fake wives. Yey!" Kenzi joked and clapped her hands. "Does the Ash know you are helping Bo?" Dyson had to be a dick and bring it up. Lauren was expecting this though, the blonde steeled her jaw and gave the shifter small smirk. "It's my day off, what I do today is **my** business. Not his, and certainly not yours" she said. Bo was so hot for her right now. Bo loved to see Lauren standing up for herself. "Not to be rude, but don't you think it would be better if you and I went undercover" Dyson said to Bo. That wasn't rude at all was it? "And why would it be better?" Bo asked. "Hale told me that you think this might be Fae related, I can help" he said. He was right, he could help. But Bo didn't **want** his help.

"I appreciate the offer Dyson. But if this does turn out to be Fae related, then **Lauren** can tell me what kind it is, how they feed and how dangerous they are. All you can tell me is if it **is** Fae. You can't tell me the rest… Can you?" Dyson was surprised by Bo's answer. So was Lauren who was looking at her with an **'Oh Snap!'** look. "I suppose not… Well good luck then. I'll catch you later Hale" Dyson said walking out of the house. Kenzi couldn't help but think that was kind of brutal, but he had it coming with the Ash comment. "Let's hit the road" Bo said dragging Lauren out to Hale's black SUV. Hale told Kenzi it would be Okay to use. All for the good of the mission.

Once they were outside, before Lauren could walk to the car, Bo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a quick kiss. "What was that for?" Lauren asked pulling away. The succubus smiled. "Can't I kiss my wife?" Bo joked. Lauren laughed, "Fake wife" Bo shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Technicality" they kissed again, this time for longer. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together. Bo could see herself loving married life, especially if she lived it with Lauren. "Oh crap, I forgot my purse… I'll be right back" Lauren said pecking Bo on the cheek and letting go of her hand as she walked back into the house. The brunette smiled as she watched the blonde walk away. "Didn't figure you for the pantsuit type?" Bo's smile faded as she heard the familiar voice. Turning around she saw Saskia staring at her. "Whatever you want Saskia, I'm not interested" Bo said.

"Aw come on babe, I don't like the way we fell out. I'm heading to this sick party downtown, it'll be like a succubus buffet… Come with me" Saskia smiled. "Sorry, I'm busy" Saskia scoffed. "With your human Barbie Doll?" she said nodding to the house. Bo frowned, how did she know Lauren was human? This wasn't good. "She's pretty, I could see myself having some fun with her" Bo stepped forward into Saskia's personal space. "Stay away from her" The brunette stared her down. "Oh wow… You've fallen for a human? Lamest succubus ever…. See you around" Saskia laughed as she walked off. Bo didn't know what to make of that encounter. "Who was that?" The brunette turned to see Lauren standing there. "No one, she was looking for directions" she smiled assuring her. Lauren seemed to buy it. "Shall we Mrs. Dennis?" Lauren extended her hand. Bo grabbed it and walked to the car. "We shall, Dr. Dennis" Bo joked. Once they were in the car, Bo drove off to the country club.

**The Dahl**

Trick was just serving a customer when he saw Dyson walk through the doors. "The usual or something stronger?" Trick asked seeing Dyson's expression. The barkeep didn't know what was wrong but he figured it had something to do with Bo, it always did these days. "Whiskey, double" The wolf took up a seat at the bar. "Care to explain your sudden mood?" Trick said pouring the whiskey. "I think there is something going on between Bo and Lauren" Trick frowned at his words. If that was true, it wouldn't end well for either of them. Especially Lauren, she was ward of the Ash. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Well among other things, they are going undercover as a married couple as we speak" Dyson said.

"It could be completely innocent" Dyson shook his head in disbelief. "No, I saw the way Bo looked at her. It was anything **but** innocent" Dyson had realised that maybe he had blown his chances with Bo. "If there is something going on, it is kind of your fault" Dyson looked to Trick as he frowned. "My fault? How did you come up with that?" He asked, he didn't like the tone of Dyson's voice. "You were the one who told me to break things off with her. If I hadn't we'd probably be together now… And Lauren would be in the lab where she belongs" the wolf said drinking his whiskey in one gulp. Yes Trick told Dyson to not pursue a relationship with Bo. But at the end of the day, Bo was her own person. If she really liked Dyson that much, then she would have held out hope for him coming around.

But she didn't, that didn't mean it was Trick's fault. It just meant that Lauren was worth more to her. And he wasn't going to let a jealous wolf blame him for Bo making up her mind. "I understand that you like her, but if there is something between Bo and Lauren, maybe you should be the bigger person and let them be" Trick said. Dyson scoffed. "Bigger person? Lauren is human Trick, they have no future. Not to mention she can't sustain Bo's needs, where as I can" he pointed out. That was also true, but if Trick had learnt anything in the last few months of knowing Bo, it was that she always dedicated herself to the people she cared about. And once her mind was made up, that was it.

"Maybe I should let the Ash now that his precious human doctor is breaking Fae rules. That would put a kink in their relationship" Dyson said maliciously. Trick had listened to enough of his attitude. "Know this Dyson, if you do anything to sabotage their relationship… It will not end well for you" Trick said. "Bo wouldn't hurt me" he said. "Maybe not, but if you hurt my granddaughter… I **will**. I suggest you heed my warning. Maybe its best you leave and cool off" Trick said in frustration. Dyson looked at his friend, now realising he was acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend. He had no say in Bo's life, what she did with it was her choice. His ego was just hurt that she had chosen a human over him. But there was more to it than that. Dyson nodded and left the bar, walking into the cool air. Dyson made his way into a nearby empty alley and began to shed his clothes as he started to shift into his animal form.

Once he had fully transformed into his wolf self, the shifter sprinted off into the backstreets. Dyson thought maybe a run would clear his head. He just hoped that was all he needed.

**Queens's Dale Country Club (3 Hours Later)**

It wasn't long after they arrived at the club that they had made themselves members. The manager, who went by the name of Mitch, was very impressed with Bo and Lauren's credentials. Lauren's were all valid, where Bo's were all fiction. Hale had given Bo the cover job of working with the UN. And her college background was Harvard. Which in turn earned a glare from Lauren who still believed that Yale was the best. Bo and Lauren walked hand in hand as Mitch gave them a tour of the club, it was nice to be together in a public setting without having to hide their relationship. Although Bo was still a bit shaken by Saskia's unexpected visit.

After what happened with the Alabaster, the brunette didn't think she would see the older succubus again. At least not for a while. Kenzi had taken up her role in the Kitchen, the human would constantly complain how she wasn't cut out for menial labour. She was also proving to be a bad staff member too. In the hours that she had worked here, Kenzi had already smashed some plates and glasses, and spilt a tray of drinks on the manager's wife. Safe to say it wasn't going well. But she had found out that the club actually does employ immigrants and that nearly all of them have disappeared. Kenzi had also informed Mrs & Dr. Dennis that Neville mentioned there was woman named Blake who liked to gossip a lot.

Bo thought it best to start with her. If Blake really was the gossip queen that Neville said she was, then surely she would have some juicy dirt on some of the members. Once Bo and Lauren had introduced themselves, Blake took a shining to them and accepted their offer to give them the run down on the place. Bo had quickly learned that the club members had a secret for making each other rich and successful. That statement itself posed more questions than it answered. Lauren also thought it was weird herself. Blake also mentioned that the more elite members, that were spear headed by Mitch and his wife Chloe, had a little party every other night that was invite only. Bo bet Lauren she could get them in without one.

Which led them to now, Bo and Lauren where both sitting in a hot tub. It turned out the party was a **party **party. Both women had to change into bikinis, otherwise they would look silly getting into a hot tub in their dresses. Lauren didn't get a good vibe from Mitch, especially the way he was always eyeing up Bo. Lauren moved over to Bo in the hot tub and leaned into her ear. "I would say Mitch, is trying to cover up something" she whispered into her ear. Bo looked to Mitch who had just got in the tub, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Babe, he isn't covering up enough" Bo said kissing her on the cheek. The succubus noticed that Chloe was always staring at Lauren, it was taking every ounce of self-control not to know the blonde's teeth out.

After some bits of food were served, everyone vacated the tub. "You two are very ballsy, if I may say so. You did show up uninvited after all, but don't worry… we really admire that about you. We can tell that you are our type of people" Chloe said still gazing over to Lauren. "And what kind of people would that be?" Bo asked. The brunette was starting to feel hot and bothered. The sexual energy around them was getting to her. Since being with Lauren, Bo hadn't fed at all. Her last full feed was with Dyson and that wasn't going to happen again. "Free spirits, up for anything…." Chloe said reaching for Bo's hands. "And to us, discretion is key" Mitch winked at Lauren who just kept her smile. Looking at Bo, Lauren could see she was struggling to hold her resolve. She needed to act fast, "As much as we would love to stay, I have an early surgery in the morning" Lauren said placing a calming hand on Bo's arm.

"Yes, sorry. Next time maybe" Bo said grabbing Lauren's hand and leaving to retrieve their clothes. The drive back to the clubhouse was silent. Bo gripped the steering wheel as she drove down the narrow road.

**Clubhouse**

The brunette felt ashamed, she didn't want to feel this way but it was who she was. Once they reached the brunette's room, Bo took her shoes off and threw them across the room in frustration. "Bo, it's Okay" Lauren said placing her purse on the nightstand and taking off her shoes. Bo sat down on her bed and frowned at Lauren's body language. "How can you be so understanding?" The succubus asked. Lauren took a seat next to Bo and sighed. "Because I should have seen this coming" she said. "What do you mean?" Lauren shook her head. "It doesn't matter" Bo turned Lauren's chin so she was facing her.

"Hey? Talk to me" Bo said quietly.

"I'm not enough for you Bo… And I never will be. I can't sustain you like other Fae can, like Dyson can" Lauren said, her eyes suddenly welling up. Bo cupped her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "I don't want Dyson, or anyone else. I only want **you**… End of story" The brunette kissed her **'wife'** on the lips gently. "Lauren, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…. I'm not letting you go anytime soon" Bo laughed and kissed her again. "I love you" Lauren said. "I love you too" Bo said bringing her in for a loving hug. "I should get to lab, finish analysing that stuff that we found" Lauren said. When they were walking around the grounds of the club earlier, Bo and Lauren came across a vat of an awful smelling sludge, Lauren thought it was strange that it was there. But Bo found it even stranger that it had bits of discarded clothing swimming in it.

"You want me to come with?" Bo asked. Lauren shook her head. "No, hopefully my lab techs have finished testing it by now. So I'll call you later with the results" Lauren kissed Bo on the lips gently. "Okay, love you" Lauren kissed the brunette again, "Love you too, bye" with that, the blonde left the room and then the house. Bo was glad that they could talk openly about serious things. Succubi have to feed on chi to survive, but Lauren was human, which meant that if Bo fed off her she would get very weak, very fast. Now that they were together, Bo couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else. Although Bo did necessarily need to sleep with someone to feed, she could just take their chi from them. And she wouldn't even have to kiss them completely, the brunette was willing to do whatever it took to make their relationship work.

She wasn't giving up.

**Light Fae Compound (2 Hours Later)**

When Lauren arrived at the lab, one of her nurses had handed her the results from the substance that she and Bo had found at the club. The substance contained different strands of Human DNA, plus a huge amount of Fae cells too. It didn't take Lauren long to figure out that this substance was actually the waste of whatever creature it was. The blonde did some testing of her own on the goo, which then led her to find out what type of Fae it was, a Land White. Although they are not normally violent in nature, they do whatever they have to, to protect the land that they own. But Lauren did notice that this Land White wasn't light Fae, there was no record of it in her database, which meant it was Dark.

Lauren called Bo straight away, who had gone back to the club to do a little recon. Bo understood and thought it best to confront Mitch and see what he had to say. It turned out that he knew all about it, and that the Land White was feeding on humans. Furthermore, that he and the other members actually offered those humans up as offerings to the creature. So that the Land White would grant them prosperity and luck. Bo was disgusted. It amazed her what some people would do for a few extra dollars and to get ahead. The succubus felt bad for the people who had lost their lives because of this monster, she needed to take it down and fast. Kenzi had already received 2 strikes on her employee file, which made the human panic, since all the workers with 3 strikes or less were the ones being sacrificed.

Bo asked the blonde if she had any idea who the Land White could be, since they can shift into human form, it could be anyone. Lauren suggested anyone who had the most interest in the club's garden and everything it contains. Kenzi thought it might be the creepy groundskeeper that had been staring at her all day, but after Bo confronted him, he was oblivious to what she was talking about. Which led Bo to believe it was Amy, the head chef. The succubus rushed to the kitchen where she had just sent Kenzi to warn everyone. Upon arrival she saw that Amy was about to devour Kenzi just like she did to the others. Amy never made it out of the kitchen alive, but it wasn't at Bo's hands for a change, it was by the humans that the Land White prayed on. Bo took Kenzi and vacated the kitchen, leaving the humans to give Amy a taste of her own medicine.

Neville had a hard time wrapping his head around what he saw. But he didn't think anyone would believe him if he said anything. At least there was that. Lauren was now on the phone to Bo, she was glad to hear everything worked out okay. _***"Are you staying at the lab a bit longer?"***_ Bo asked. "Actually I was just heading home, why?" Lauren said walking down the street from the compound. Since her apartment was on Light Fae territory, she only had to walk down the street to get home. _***"Well, I was wondering if you want some dinner. I can pick some up and be at your place in 15?"* **_Bo asked. Dinner sounded great to Lauren. "That sounds amazing" Lauren said. Bo laughed into the phone. _***"Pick your poison, Chinese, Pizza, Thai?"***_ Bo wondered what she would like more. "Surprise me" Lauren couldn't decide. _***"Okay, I'll see you soon… Love you"***_ Lauren smiled into her phone. "I love you too, see you in a bit" Lauren hung up her phone as she reached her front door.

Lauren set her keys and purse down on the end table next to the front door. She was happy to be home after such a long day. The blonde was about to walk over to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. **'That was fast' **Lauren thought, thinking it was Bo with dinner. Opening the door, Lauren came face to face with a beautiful brunette. "Hi, can I help you?" Lauren smiled. The brunette smirked, licking her lips as her eyes turned a seductive Blue.

"You must be Lauren…. I'm Saskia" She said before stepping inside the apartment and closing the door behind her.

…**.**

**A/N: OOOOHHHH SNAPPP! Bo is gonna be pissed. Catch you on the flip side with another chapter peeps. Arrivederci ! Let me know what you guys think. Grazie :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

…**..**

**Chapter 5: Don't Take Your Love Away From Me**

**Lauren's Apartment**

Bo walked down the hall to Lauren's apartment with a smile. The brunette was happy that she got to spend the whole day with the blonde, and now they were going have dinner like a normal couple would do. True they were anything but normal, but that's what made it all the more special. As Bo reached the blonde's door, she noticed it was open. Bo's smile faded, she had a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Pushing the door open wider, the succubus saw that some things were smashed on the floor. Looking around the room, Bo's eyes fell onto Lauren's unconscious body on the floor. The brunette dropped the takeout bag on the floor and rushed to her side. "Lauren? No, please…. Wake up!" Bo said grabbing her face which was pale in colour and cold to the touch.

Bo didn't realise she was starting to cry. "Lauren? Come one babe, wake up!" She tried shaking her again. Nothing. Bo felt the blonde's pulse, it was barely there but she was alive. "That's the problem with humans…. They don't last long" Bo's face turned dark with anger. Saskia, she should have known. "Although, I see what you like about her…. She tasted divine, like a wine that's been perfectly aged over time. Well, it was nice while **she** lasted" Saskia laughed. That did it for Bo. The younger brunette got up and charged at Saskia, tackling her to the ground. Saskia was cut off guard and had trouble adjusting. Bo punched her in the face repeatedly, breaking her nose over and over again. Saskia's eyes turned blue as she used all of her strength to push Bo off of her.

As she did, Bo rolled onto the floor and hit her head on the floor. Saskia got to her feet and brought her hand to her bleeding nose. "The nose? Really?" Bo struggled to get to her feet, she felt a little disoriented from hitting her head, which was bleeding slightly from the impact of the fall. "I told… you to…. Stay away from…. Her" Bo mumbled holding her head. "Oh come on sweetie, didn't your parents ever teach you to share your toys with other?" Saskia smirked. Everything the older succubus was saying just made Bo angrier. The younger brunette began to approach Saskia, but she had a horrible pain in her head. With every step she took, it got worse. Bo eventually fell to her knees, her hands dropping to her sides. Saskia walked forward and knelt down in front of her.

The older succubus cupped Bo's face, bringing it up to look at her. "Trust me, you can do better than a primitive human" Bo shook her head and closed her eyes as her tears fell. "You and I will be good together…. You are more important than she will ever be" Bo shook her head again and opened her eyes showing her bright blue orbs. "That's were… you're wrong" before Saskia had the chance to say anything, Bo brought her right arm up from her side and jabbed her knife in Saskia's neck. Bo always kept a knife in her boot, just in case. She was really appreciating the relevance of that decision now. Saskia grabbed her neck in pain, pulling out the knife and dropping it to the ground. She stumbled back as her neck began to bleed out. "Well played…. But don't worry, I'll be back" Saskia warned as she walked out of the blonde's apartment holding one hand to her neck.

Bo watched her leave before crawling over to Lauren who was still unconscious and barley breathing. "Lauren? Stay with me!" She still wasn't moving. The succubus then remembered something that Saskia showed her. As a succubus, Bo not only had the power to take Chi, but to give it to someone too. But she had no idea how to even start that kind of transfer. Bo kissed Lauren on the lips hard and tried her best to make it happen. "Please, stay with me…. You can't die, I love you" she cried trying again. Nothing. Suddenly, Bo felt herself getting weaker as a flow of orange coloured Chi, went from her into Lauren. Bo was too inexperience to keep the flow going, and not 2 seconds later it stopped. Lauren's colour had come back a little, but she was still unconscious. Bo tried again, but it wasn't working. The only thing left for Bo to do was to call for help. Pulling out her phone, Bo searched her contacts and hit call on Hale's number.

"Hale?! It's Bo, I need you to get to Lauren's place, **NOW**! Please hurry, she's dying!" Bo cried into the phone, Hale said he would be there as soon as he could and that he had called for back-up. Bo cradled Lauren's head in her lap. "Don't worry babe… Help's coming, you're gonna be fine…. I promise" Bo kissed her on the head. Bo could hear Lauren breathing but it was very low and wheezy. The brunette blamed herself, Saskia was her supposed friend. How was Bo to know that she would turn out to be crazy and homicidal? Bo suddenly heard sirens coming from outside Lauren's building. Not 5 minutes later, Hale appeared in the doorway. The siren was shocked to see Bo on the floor with Lauren in her arms. It didn't take long to realise that they were more than just friends.

He also saw a small pool of blood on the floor, and a knife not far from it which was also covered in blood. Hale rushed to the women and knelt down checking them over. "Bo? Are you hurt?" he asked. Bo shook her head, she didn't care about herself. She just wanted Lauren taken care of. "Okay, I need to get Lauren to the compound…. Her medical staff can help her" Hale said calmly taking Lauren from Bo's arms and lifting her up in his own. "I'm guessing the Ash doesn't know about you two?" Hale asked as they both walked to his car. Bo totally forgot, the Ash. He would most likely turn up when he hears about Lauren, there was no way she could explain this. "No. What am I gonna do Hale? God knows what he will do to her when he finds out" The brunette panicked. As they reached his car, Hale laid Lauren in the backseat gently. After he closed the door, he turned to Bo.

"Then we won't let him find out…. Don't worry Bo, I'll take care of it. Lauren's my friend, I've seen over the years what the Fae have put her through, I don't think she needs any more. It'll be fine" Hale smiled to assure her. Bo could kiss Hale, why couldn't Dyson be like him. "Thanks Hale" Bo said. "Don't thank me yet… Not until we know she's okay" Hale opened the passenger side door for Bo to get in. Once they were strapped in, they set off fast to the compound. Hale kept his police sirens on just in case, even though it was only down the street. Thankfully there was not that much traffic, but Hale didn't hesitate to run a few red lights. Hale had called ahead for the medical staff to be waiting for them when they reached the clinic entrance. Once there, Hale stopped the car and jumped out, running to the backseat to retrieve Lauren and place her on one of the gurneys, they had followed his instructions and waited for them.

Bo and Hale were told they couldn't go any further than the lab, the brunette tried to go with her, but Hale held her back promising that she was in good hands. One of the nurses informed Hale that the Ash was on his way. When the light leader heard that Lauren was attacked and hurt, he rushed straight to the clinic. Bo and Hale were waiting outside the clinic when the Ash appeared before them, he did not look happy. Hale bowed his head in respect, where Bo just folded her arms. "Succubus? Why am I not surprised to see you here? What happened?" he asked. Hale was about to speak up, but Bo stepped forward first. This was her fault, she had to take care of it herself. "Lauren was helping me with something today. I stopped by her place to say thank you, and that's when I found her unconscious" Bo said, it wasn't a complete lie. "Did you see her attacker?" he asked. Bo nodded, "Yes. I must have interrupted her, we fought…. She lost and before I could catch her she was gone" Bo answered, she wanted to badly to rip Saskia's head off.

"The only thing that baffles me is that every Fae in this region, knows who Lauren is and more importantly, **how** important she is to the light. No one in their right mind would go after her, to do that would be suicidal" The Ash said. Bo frowned, she could read the look on his face. "You think I did this?!" Bo yelled. She couldn't believe he would think that. "You tell me, Lauren spends one day helping you with your…. Childish hobby and she ends up in hospital, fighting for her life. Not to mention her symptoms, Unconsciousness, Laboured breathing, **Drained of life**…. Sounds like a succubus feed to me" he said. The brunette was 5 seconds away from tearing him a new one. "I agree that it might look that way, but I lo-…. I care about Lauren, she's my friend. I give you my blood oath, it wasn't me…. I am **not** capable of that" Bo wasn't going to be accused of hurting the person she loved.

"I believe you…. I am fully aware of yours and Lauren's relationship" he said. Bo started to panic, how did he know? "I know she's been helping you without my permission. Normally that would be a punishable offence, but as I said… Lauren is of great value to the light. I am willing to overlook her disobedience, if you promise to never see her again" Bo shook her head. "No way!" the brunette yelled, she couldn't imagine never seeing the blonde again. The Ash crinkled his eyebrows, "Know you see that reaction right there, leads me to believe that the nature of you relationship is more than… Just friendly" Bo didn't know what to say. It was her fault that Saskia went after her in the first place. Maybe Lauren was better off without her.

"At least let me say goodbye" Bo pleaded. Just then a nurse emerged from Lauren's room, "Ash? Dr. Lewis is stable, and awake" she said. The Ash nodded before turning back to Bo. "Now is your chance to say your goodbye's succubus…. You have 15 minutes… Not a second longer" he said before turning to Hale, asking him to brief him on what he saw. Bo entered Lauren's room to see the blonde sat up in bed, she looked a little pale but Bo was glad to see her awake. The brunette closed the blinds and locked the door. "Hey" Lauren croaked, she was very weak. Bo walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "Hey…. Lauren, I'm so sorry" Bo cried. Lauren grabbed Bo hands and held them tight. "Bo, it's not your fault…. How were you to know that she would come for me?" Lauren said, the brunette shook her head. "Doesn't matter, she was trying to get to me…. It's my fault. This always happens. Everything I touch, I hurt" Bo whimpered.

Lauren didn't like where this was going. The blonde grabbed Bo's face and kissed her hard. "No you don't…. **Saskia** hurt me, not you" the blonde tried to console her. Bo shook her head. "I brought her into your life, trouble follows me wherever I go. And because of me, you nearly died. Don't you get it? Lauren, you're better off without me" Bo said looking into the blonde's eyes. Lauren was dumbfounded, she had no words at this moment. Bo kissed Lauren on the head. "I love you, more than you will ever know. Which is why I have to do this for you" Bo said getting up and walking towards the door. Lauren wasn't having this. Even though she was weak, the blonde tried to get up. "**NO!**" She yelled, Bo stopped as her hand went to reach the door knob. "You don't get to decide for me! If you leave now, it's for your benefit because I know what I need…. Bo, I love you. You think you brought this horrible stuff into my life? Look around you Bo, I am already buried in it…. All I care about is now…. Please Bo, please don't go" Lauren said as she started to cry.

Bo turned around, seeing that the blonde was on her feet. What was she thinking? She couldn't leave her, not with the Ash and not in this place. The brunette stalked over to Lauren and grabbed her in a love filled kiss. Her hands going to her waist, while Lauren's went to Bo's face. No way was she giving up this woman without a fight. As the kiss ended they rested their foreheads together. "I won't… I'm gonna get you out of here" Bo promised. Lauren chuckled, before wrapping her arms around the brunette bringing her in for a tight hug. "The Ash thinks, I'm saying goodbye to you" Lauren frowned. "Why?" the succubus sighed. "Because he made me swear never to see you again…" Bo could see Lauren's face start to panic. "….Don't worry, it's okay. We can put on a show for him. Doesn't mean we're giving up, Okay?" Lauren didn't know exactly what to say, but she trusted Bo's plan, whatever it was. She nodded and fell back into the hug.

They stayed in their embrace for nearly 10 minutes. Bo just wanted to hold her, she couldn't believe how close she was to losing her. She couldn't live without this human. "I should go now" Bo said taking in Lauren's sent. The blonde sighed, if keeping their relationship a secret wasn't hard before, it was about to get a whole lot harder now that they weren't allowed to see each other. "I guess you should" Bo moved some hair out of the blonde's face, her hand falling to her cheek. The brunette leaned in gently and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you" Bo said. "I love you too" Lauren replied. Whatever happened next, they would deal with. They'd do anything to stay together. "C'mon, back to bed" Bo smiled walking Lauren to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"What if we can't make this work?" Lauren didn't want to think about it, but it was a valid question. Bo sighed, truth be told she thought about it too. But she was too determined now more than ever. "We will. This is just one more hurdle…. It's not where it ends, I promise" Bo kissed her on the head. "Get some rest Okay?" Lauren nodded, closing her eyes. She was very tired from being so weak, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Bo smiled as Lauren mumbled that she loved her as she drifted off into sleep. Bo kissed her on the head once more before leaving the room. The Ash was waiting outside when Bo emerged from the room. "I didn't think you would actually do it" he said. "I didn't do that on your account" the succubus said before leaving the clinic. The Ash looked to Hale and nodded to the exit. "Go" Hale nodded and followed Bo out.

**Outside**

Bo took a deep breath as she walked into the cold night air. There was no way she was leaving Lauren in there with that bastard. The succubus jumped as she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Hale holding his hands up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said. Bo smiled, "It's okay, guess I am just a little jumpy. Shouldn't you be in there with your boss?" Hale shook his head. "Na, I'm not needed anymore. Lauren really is in good hands ya know?" He assured her. Bo knew that he was right, the Ash practically swore to protect her. For some reason, he didn't want to punish Lauren for helping her. Which was strange, if any other employee of his would probably have received a rough punishment. Bo needed to know what the terms of Lauren's enslavement was if she had any chance of freeing her.

"I know. You don't happen to know **why** Lauren came to work for the Fae, do you" Bo thought maybe the siren would know something. Hale frowned and shook his head. "Nope, sorry. No one really knows anything about the Doc's employment now that you mention it" Hale answered. Very strange indeed. Hale was one of the Ash's guards, the fact that he didn't know anything was sort of weird. "I know it's none of my business but, you really need to talk to Dyson about you and the Doc. Not that you owe him it or anything, but he really likes you and for a wolf that could be kind of dangerous" Hale said. "How so?" Bo didn't get what was so bad about him having a crush. "Dyson's a wolf, and they mate for life. If he was to fall in love with you, that would be it for him. He wouldn't be able to move on to anyone else" the siren explained. Bo raised her eyebrows, Okay she certainly didn't know that. But it all kind of made sense now how he was always looking at her and trying to get her alone. Not to mention why he was so threatened by Lauren.

"Wow. I did not know that…. You're right, I'll talk to him" Bo promised. Hale was glad that he could convince Bo to talk to his best friend. "So, you and the Doc huh?" Hale asked folding his arms as he leaned against his car. Bo nodded and did the same. "Is it serious?" he was curious. The brunette chuckled, was it serious? "I love her" she admitted. Hale understood, "If you love her, you can't leave her in there right?" he said. "Don't you think I know that?" Bo said before pausing to take a breath. "….Can't live without her" she said. "I figured as much…. Don't sweat it, I can keep an eye on the Doc while you figure out a game plan" Hale nudged Bo on the shoulder playfully. "You'd do that?" Bo asked surprised. Hale nodded. "It'd be my pleasure. Like I said, Lauren's my friend and I care about her… but not like that" Both Fae laughed.

Bo knew she had nothing to worry about with Hale, he really was the best guy you would ever meet. Which was surprising, because nearly every Fae she had met turned out to be horrible. Even Dyson had his dickhead moments. "Thanks Hale, you're good guy" Bo said tapping him on the shoulder. He shrugged and gave the brunette a tight lipped smile. "I try" he joked. "C'mon, let me give you a ride home" he said opening the passenger door. Bo was about to say thank you and get it the car, when she realised something. She needed to talk to Dyson right away, the wolf needed to know that there was no chance for them in the way he wanted. Bo would just end up feeling guilty if he mated with her, only for her to never return his feelings. No, she needed to clear the air with him, before it was too late.

"Actually, can you take me to Dyson's? I need to talk to him" Bo asked. Hale agreed and held open the door for her. Once they were in, the siren started up the engine and set off for his partner's apartment. Bo was doing the right thing by setting him straight, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

…**.**

**A/N: Next up, Bo and Dyson talk. Saskia returns with vengeance. Things are about to get wild. :] Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's late, but we had major lightning storms here and the power was out. No rain, just lightening. Weird huh? But hope this chapter makes up for it. Some of you are asking if there will be a doccubaby in this fic, truth is I don't know. I love writing fics with a baby, but I don't know if this fic should have one. If you guys want one then let me know.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :]**

…**.**

**Chapter 6: Bad Blood**

**Dyson's Apartment**

Though she shouldn't be, Bo was very nervous about talking to Dyson. Rejection is the worst thing that can happen to someone. Especially if you are rejected by someone you really like. But Bo was doing the right thing by coming to talk to Dyson. At the end of the day, Bo loved Lauren. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Yes Lauren was human and that posed a problem in itself, but none of that mattered to Bo, she loved her for **who** she was, not **what** she was. And it was time that Dyson accepted that. Bo was stood outside Dyson's door, trying to think of what she would say when he opened it. Bo balled up her fist and brought it up to the door, but before she could knock, Dyson opened and stood there with a smile. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here for" Dyson said with a small smile. Being a wolf, he probably caught her scent from outside the door.

"Hey…. We need to talk, can I come in?" Bo asked.

Dyson nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open as the succubus entered. Bo stopped in the middle of the room, looking around she could see all the times she came around to heal, or when she and Dyson agreed to be friends with benefits. A lot of memories. "Dyson—"The wolf held his hand up to stop the brunette in mid-sentence. "It's okay Bo, I know what you're gonna say to me" Bo raised her eyebrows, "You do?" she said. Dyson nodded. "Yeah, you're with Lauren. Right?" he asked. The succubus nodded. "I am" she said. Dyson couldn't help but laugh a little, he was Fae just like Bo, and yet she chose a human to be with. Dyson had always sensed that there was something between Bo and Lauren, but he had honestly thought Bo would have chosen him. Turns out he was dead wrong.

"You love her?" he asked. "I do… I'm sorry Dyson, I don't want to lie to you. Hale told me that for you to like someone can be risky for you, I wanted to talk to you before it's too late…. Is it?" she asked. Dyson sighed, "You know it's funny….If you hadn't had come here and said you love her, I would have said yes. But now that I know about you two…. No, it's not. In fact you are just in time" he said. Bo sighed in relief, she was glad she came when she did. "I still have some residual feelings for you, but they will fade soon enough. I don't want to love someone who loves another…. I know I haven't exactly been friendly to Lauren, but I'll try…. I promise. Although I will say, you are in for a rough road, given Lauren's situation I mean" he added. Bo nodded. Tell her something she didn't know. "That's the thing, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, about us" she said.

"You have my word Bo, last thing I want to do is cause problems for you. And if you ever need help, let me know" he smiled. Bo was surprised by his understanding of the situation. But now that he mentioned it, she did want his help. Bo wanted to find Saskia and finish her off for what she did to Lauren. "As long as you're offering, I **do** need your help with something" Dyson nodded. "What is it?" he asked. "Lauren was attacked earlier, she's fine but, if I hadn't got there when I did she would probably be dead. A succubus went after her to get to me" Bo explained. Dyson frowned. "A succubus? What did she look like? What was her name?" the wolf asked. The brunette thought it was strange that he had so many questions. "Uh, her name is Saskia… She has brown hair, brown eyes. And she's my height, also she's Dark Fae. I stabbed her in Lauren's apartment, I got her pretty good so I was wandering if you could take some of her blood and get it tested, see if maybe you can track her?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll do anything I can to help. I'll go over there now, shouldn't you be with Lauren though?" he asked. Bo sighed, she wanted nothing more than to be lying in bed with the blonde. But thanks to The Ash, that wasn't going to happen. "As much as I want to, I told the Ash that I would stop seeing her. I don't think he knows anything but, he thinks that I'm a bad influence and that I put her in danger…. He's probably right about the last part, but I'm trying to fix that by finding Saskia and dealing with her" Bo ranted. Dyson placed his hand on Bo's shoulder, "Don't worry Bo, if she's out there… we'll find her" he said. "Thanks Dyson… Well I should probably get going, Hale is waiting in the car" she said pointing the door.

"I'll walk you out. Sooner I get to Lauren's, the sooner I can find this **Saskia**" Dyson said as both of them walked out. Hopefully by the end of the night, Dyson would have a good lead. And Saskia would be dealt with.

**The Dahl (Next Morning)**

After he had gotten the blood sample from Lauren's apartment, Dyson headed over to the lab and had one of Lauren's assistants run it through the Fae database. Dyson made sure to tell them it was classified, thankfully the analyst didn't care about the results so he didn't have to worry. When Dyson got the results back he was instantly confused. Saskia was nowhere to be found in the Fae database, not even in the Dark. So he decided to dig deeper, and what he came up with shocked him to his core. Since he couldn't find a record of her in the Database itself, Dyson decided to try and match her DNA with someone else who was. Even if **she** had no record, she was bound to have family that were registered in it. The wolf ran the match and waited. After 10 minutes, the computer beeped to alert him of the match it had found.

The only person in the database that shared the same DNA as Saskia, was Trick. Which then led Dyson to realise that Saskia was actually Aife, Trick's long lost daughter and Bo's biological mother. Dyson hated the fact that he had lied to Bo all this time, but he had sworn his fealty to Trick. Which meant that he did as the Barkeep said. But in light of this new information, Dyson knew that it was time for Bo to know. Especially If Lauren was still in danger. Dyson gathered the information and sped off to the Dahl, Trick needed to know immediately. Dyson walked into the bar to find Trick taking the chairs off the tables, he was probably getting ready to open up for the day. "Trick? We need to talk" he said reaching his friend. Trick automatically started to worry. "What is it Dyson?" Trick asked.

"I found Aife" Trick's expression dropped, after all these centuries his daughter had shown up. But why? "Where is she?" he asked. Dyson shrugged, "I don't know **where** exactly but, she attacked Lauren last night. Turns out she befriended Bo a couple of days ago, using a fake name" The wolf explained. Trick didn't understand, why would she go after Lauren? "Is Lauren okay?" he asked. Dyson nodded. "Bo said she's fine. But she might not have been if Bo hadn't interrupted her. Apparently they fought and Bo stabbed her, after that she fled…. I think it's time you told Bo the truth, she needs to know exactly who she's dealing with" Dyson said. As much as Trick wanted to protest, the shifter was right. He had lied to Bo long enough, but he knew that Bo would not be happy at the fact that he kept such important information from her, especially since she had spent most of her time searching for those answers.

"You're right… Call her, tell her to get here straight away. I need to cancel my deliveries so we won't be interrupted" Trick said before disappearing to the back. Dyson did as instructed and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling Bo's number. _***"Hey Dyson, did you find something?"* **_Bo asked hopefully. "Sort of, look Bo you need to get to the Dahl now. Trick has something important to tell you" he said. Bo was suspicious of what the barkeep had to say, but she was also intrigued. The brunette said yes and that she would be there soon.

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren was currently looking out the window of her room. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since she last saw the succubus, Lauren missed her like crazy. Her smile, her voice and her touch. Lauren really hoped that the Ash would buy this whole thing. The blonde knew how determined Bo was to free her, and it was very sweet but Bo still didn't know the reason why Lauren signed herself over to the light in the first place. It was a sore subject for Lauren to talk about, but she knew that if Bo was going to try and free her, the brunette needed all the information. Lauren just hoped that Bo would take it well.

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she called out. The door opened to reveal the Ash walking in with a small smile. "Lauren, how are you feeling?" he asked. Lauren folded her arms and stood in place. "Better, thank you. Although I am sure that I could be of greater use outside of this room" she said. Even though Lauren was a doctor, she hated being a patient. She was going out of her mind with boredom. "You mustn't rush your recovery Lauren, take the time you need to heal… Everything will be there when you return" Lauren nodded. "Did you really come all the way to the clinic just to see how I was?" she asked. It was very out of character for the light leader to check on his employees. "You don't miss a thing do you? I am actually here because one of our elders was killed last night" he said sadly.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, who would have the nerve to kill an Elder? "I'm sorry, who was it?" she asked. "Elder Aldous, we suspect his killing might be some kind of message" Lauren frowned, Elder Aldous was one of the high elders, which meant that whoever killed him would be executed immediately if found. "A message for who?" The Ash shrugged. "I don't know just yet, but in light of the attack on you… I'm not taking any chances" he said. Lauren thought to herself for a moment, Saskia was the one who attacked her to get to Bo. That made sense. But why would she kill a light Elder. It's not like that had anything to do with Bo, this was all very strange. "So what now?" she asked. "Everyone is on high alert, I have a meeting with the other elders later this afternoon. Whoever this person is, we will find them…. Enjoy the rest of your recover time Lauren" he smiled before leaving the room.

Lauren wanted to call Bo, but she didn't have her phone on her and there was no phone in the room. Suddenly there was another knock at the door, the blonde yelled for them to enter, thinking it was the Ash and that he had forgotten something. But no, it was Hale. The sire entered the room with a big smile and a bunch of flowers. "Hey Doc, how you feeling?" he asked. Lauren smiled back, "Much better thank you… Flowers?" she said pointing to the beautiful arrangement he was carrying. Hale looked at the flowers and shook his head, remembering to give them to her. "Oh yeah, here…. They're actually from Bo" he said handing them over. Lauren smiled before taking in the scent of the daisies. They were so pretty. Turning them around the blonde noticed a card attached to them. Lauren grabbed the card and started to read it.

_****Morning Gorgeous, it sucks that I can't see you right now. But I am working on it, I promise. I hope you're feeling better, Hale said he would be my eyes and ears since I can't be with you. I'll figure something out, so we can see each other soon. I love you, Bo xoxo****_

Lauren traced the card with her fingers, going over Bo's handwriting. Reading the card just made her miss the succubus even more. "Thanks Hale" Lauren said placing the card in her pants pocket. "My pleasure. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he said assuring her. Lauren knew she could trust Hale. "I know" she said. "I uh… brought you something, figured you might want it" he said pulling something out of his pocket. Lauren watched as Hale held out his hand, which was holding her cell phone. Lauren grabbed the phone and laughed. Hale was a godsend. "Would it be totally inappropriate if I kissed you right now?" she asked. Hale laughed, "Probably…. But I won't say no to a hug" he said holding out his arms. Lauren wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I gotta go meet the Ash, but I'll be back to check on you later okay?" Hale said pulling out of the hug. Lauren nodded Okay, as Hale left the room.

Lauren closed the blinds in her room and locked the door so she wouldn't be disturbed. Now that she had her phone, she couldn't wait to talk to Bo.

**Clubhouse**

Bo was currently sat at the kitchen island, she felt like her life had just taken a nose dive. Bo hadn't long returned from the Dahl, where Trick had told her the truth about who Saskia was. All this time, Bo had been searching for her mother, and she had finally met her. Trick explained that Saskia whose real name is Aife, was a member of his clan a long time ago. He also explained how she murdered a Dark Fae Leader and was caught. But unfortunately she escaped and came to Trick for shelter. Trick stressed that if he had, the Fae war would have begun all over again. He couldn't take that chance, so he sacrificed her by handing her to the Dark to be killed. Bo couldn't believe that the Trick she had come to know and care about was capable of something like that.

Fortunately for Bo, Aife didn't get executed. If she had, Bo would never have existed. The brunette was also mad at the fact that Dyson knew all about this. He made a spiel about not trusting Lauren because of who she worked for, but at least she wasn't harbouring important information about Bo's lineage. He really was a hypocrite. Bo didn't understand why she had come back after all this time she had spent in hiding. Why she would pretend to be someone else to befriend her only to turn on her and almost kill her girlfriend. It didn't make any sense. Trick didn't understand it either. But he knew that she wouldn't stop until she finished what she came to do. Trick suggested that Bo leave town until Aife gave up, but Bo wasn't having any of it.

The succubus had just stopped running, she wasn't a killer anymore. She finally had a place to call home, with friends that she loved. Not to mention a brilliant blonde doctor who owned her heart. There was no way she was leaving now. Bo told both men that she wasn't leaving, that she had finally found her mother and she had things she needed to know. They had no idea what it was like to grow up not knowing who you are, or where you come from. Questions needed answers, and Aife had Bo's. The brunette stormed out of the bar, she needed to get out of there. Once they got to the clubhouse, Kenzi pointed out that she had no idea that Trick and Dyson knew were keeping such a big secret from them. Bo knew that her best friend had nothing to do with it, she could always trust her. Bo just needed some time to process this new information, she wanted to kill Saskia for what she did to Lauren. But that was when Bo thought she was just Saskia, not her long lost mother who abandoned her at birth.

Kenzi had got a message from Hale saying to meet him. The human promised her friend she would be back before leaving Bo with her thoughts. The brunette opened up a beer and drank slowly. Unfortunately they had run out of anything stronger so beer would have to do. Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone she saw Lauren's name across the screen. Finally, the one person who had any hope of cheering her up was calling. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Bo asked. _***"A little tired, but better. I know it's only been 14 hours but, I really miss you"***_Lauren gushed. Bo chuckled. "I miss you too, you have no idea" she said. _***"How has your morning been?"***_ The blonde asked. **'In a word, Shit'** Bo thought to herself. "Not great" Bo didn't really want to elaborate. _***"Bo? Talk to me, what happened?"***_ Lauren asked quietly, the blonde wanted to know what had upset the brunette.

The succubus sighed into the phone, "You remember Saskia?" she said. _***"I'm familiar with her, yes"***_ Lauren joked. It's hard to forget the woman who tried to kill you. "Well, it turns out that her real name is Aife…. And she's my mother" Bo said. Lauren's jaw dropped in shock, she knew how long Bo had been searching for her mother. _***"Oh… Umm… Are you okay?"***_ Lauren didn't know what to ask. Bo smiled into the phone. "I am now that I've heard your voice…. I still need to find her though, I won't let her get away with what she did to you" the succubus wasn't letting it go. Lauren loved that Bo wanted to avenge her. But things were different now that Saskia was actually her mother. _***"Bo, don't do anything rash. You've been looking for her for so long. How will you ever find the answers you're looking for if you kill her? Some things are more important than revenge"***_ Lauren said.

"But she-"

_***"Tried to kill me I know. But that's all she did Bo, she tried. I'm still here aren't i? Please, find her… Learn what you can…. You'll just hate yourself If you don't"***_ Bo knew Lauren was right, she was always right. Regardless of what her mother had done, Bo still needed answers from her. "How do you do that?" Bo laughed. _***"Do what?"***_ Lauren didn't know what she had done. "Convince me to do the right thing?" Bo could hear Lauren laugh, she loved her laugh. _***"Nice try succubus, but we have to have some mystery in our relationship"* **_the blonde laughed. This phone call had really cheered Bo up, she was having such a crap morning. But somehow the good doctor turned it around.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Bo looked up to the door, wondering who it was. "There's someone at the door, but I swear to you Doctor, the minute I get you alone…. I am going to give you the most earth shattering night of your life" Bo said seductively. _***"I could probably pencil you in…. I love you"* **_Bo smiled. "I love you too, bye" with that Bo ended the call and got up to answer the door. Opening the door, the brunette was met by Aife. Bo pulled her dagger out of her boot and brought it to Aife's neck while slamming her against the wall. "Is this how you say hello?" she said. "Only to you" Bo hissed. "I know that you are upset with me, it's the Doctor right? I get it, I went too far. But please, just hear me out?" Aife asked holding her hands up in surrender.

Although she was hesitant, Bo lowered her knife and let the woman go. "Talk" Bo said sternly. Aife nodded and walked to the kitchen island taking a seat on a stool. "I'm sorry for attacking your human" Bo slammed her knife down on the counter. "She's not my human, she's my girlfriend" the younger brunette corrected her mother. Aife frowned, "Really? You do realise that you are a succubus right? We don't do relationships, especially with humans" Aife said. Bo was getting sick of these Fae stipulations. "Yeah well, I'm not just any succubus…. And she's not just any human either" Bo made it clear. "Can't argue with that" Aife wasn't going to fight her daughter on this. "I just have one question… Why now?" Bo asked folding her arms.

"I have never stopped thinking about you, since the day I gave you up… And then I heard you had discovered the Fae and that you were looking for me. I knew I had to find you" Aife answered. Bo didn't know how to respond. One minute Aife acted like a broken mother looking for her daughter, and the next she was a crazy, homicidal bitch. Bo didn't know which way was up. Aife got up and slowly approached her daughter. "And now that I have, we are going to change the way of the Fae… together" she added. Okay, now Bo was confused. "What do you mean change?" Bo asked. Aife grabbed a strand of Bo's hair and twirled it in her fingers. "Don't you think everyone should have the choice to be unaligned like you?" Aife asked. "I guess… But how are you going to change that?" Bo asked.

"The Light Fae elders always respond well to acts of violence, so I sent a little surprise package their way" Aife said with no emotion. Bo frowned. What the hell did she do? "What kind of package?" she asked. Aife smirked, "The exploding kind" her mother answered. Bo's mouth hung open, if Aife had really sent a bomb over to the compound, then the clinic could be hit too. And Lauren was still in there. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! There's innocent people in there…. My **girlfriend** is in there!" Bo yelled. Aife raised her eyebrows, she really didn't care. "Oh right, the human…. Don't worry sweetie, you'll find another one…. I'm doing this for you, because I love you" Aife smiled. Bo's face fell to anger. "Problem is **Mom**….I hate you" she spat. Aife's smile faded as something clicked in her head.

"You hate me hmm?" Bo didn't realise Aife had grabbed her knife from the counter. Aife brought her hand forward, stabbing her daughter in the stomach hard. "That sounds like a normal Mother/Daughter relationship to me…. I guess I'll just have to finish my plan by myself" Aife whispered the last part in her daughter's ear as Bo was hunched over in pain. The older succubus pulled out the knife, throwing it to the side before leaving the house. Bo fell to her knees clutching her wound. She needed to get to the compound fast.

She needed to get to Lauren.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooooh. Intense. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter will be the end of Season 1 storyline, so hope you guys enjoy. I've made a few changes because I have other things in mind. Since you guys all want Doccubaby, I will write one in. Just because I love you guys so much. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :]**

…**..**

**Chapter 7: No Smoke, Without Fire**

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Room)**

After getting off the phone with Bo, Lauren decided she should probably get some sleep. However, she was too worried about Bo and her mother, to sleep. After a while, the blonde was sat in her bed flipping through her own chart that the nurses had left in her room. Thankfully everything was in order, her vitals were low but considering she had survived a succubus' attack, that was a good thing. Hale had shown up after she was done reading her chart, with some lunch from a café down the street. He figured she would want something better than hospital food. Hale hadn't long returned from talking with Kenzi. He was sent by Dyson to try and talk Kenzi into getting Bo to talk to the wolf.

Kenzi told the siren that it wasn't her decision, and that Bo would talk to Dyson and Trick when she was ready. Hale wasn't going to argue with that, so he picked up some lunch on his way back to the clinic. Hale had promised Bo that he would watch over Lauren and that's what he intended to do. They were both currently eating their sandwiches while talking. "Is Bo okay?" he asked. Lauren had mentioned that the person who attacked her was actually Bo's mother. Dyson never told the siren the details as to why Bo wasn't talking to him, maybe he should have. Hale always felt like he was kept out of the loop. "I think so, I just hope she gets the answers she needs" Lauren said taking a sip of her water. "Let's hope so" Hale said. Suddenly, the walls of Lauren's room shook as they both heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Lauren asked worriedly.

Hale shook his head and got up, pulling out his pistol just in case. "Wait here, I'll go check it out" he said leaving the room. Lauren went to look out the window and was shocked by what she saw. The main building of the Light Compound was in ruins. Black smoke rose high in the air as huge flames poured out of the shattered windows. Lauren knew every inch of this compound, the building that had been hit was the Ash's private quarters. The blonde thought back to what the light leader said to her, he mentioned he was having a meeting with the other elders this afternoon. Looking to her phone she noticed the time, 2.45 p.m. It was very much, the afternoon. The blonde turned around when she heard the door open. It was Hale. "What happened?" she asked. Hale's expression spoke volumes.

"Some guy blew himself up in the Council room" The siren said. Who would do that? "The Ash?" It was the first question that came to her mind. Hale shook his head. "He's dead…. Only 2 elders survived" he explained. Lauren was frozen in place, she had no idea what this meant for her. Was she free? "Look Doc, I gotta get you out of here. It's not safe… I'll take you home" he said gathering her stuff. Even though she didn't know what to think or feel, Lauren knew one thing. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to go to Bo.

"No… Take me to Bo's" she said. Hale nodded, as long as he got her out of the clinic, he didn't care where he took her. "I'll get dressed, give me 5 minutes" she said walking into the adjoining bathroom.

**Clubhouse**

After Aife had left, Bo tried getting to her feet but her wound was starting to bleed profusely. The succubus started to feel light headed as she lost more blood with every second. Until eventually, she toppled over all together. "Ya know, someone needs to give that dog a leash… Dude just doesn't let up" Kenzi said walking in the house. "You feeling better Bo-Bo?" Kenzi turned to the kitchen to see her best friend on the floor, lying in what looked like her own blood. "BO!" The human rushed to the brunette's side, turning her over she saw that her shirt was saturated with her blood. "Oh my god! Bo, wake up!" Kenzi said grabbing her face and shaking her slightly

Bo was starting to turn pale as she lost blood. Kenzi held her hands over the brunette's wound, pressing down tight. No matter how hard she pressed, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. "SHIT!" Kenzi yelled grabbing her phone and dialling the first number she could. The human tried everyone, Hale, Dyson and Lauren. No one was picking up. "DAMN IT!" she cried dropping her phone and placing her hand back over Bo's wound.

"Oh god!" Kenzi heard a voice behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw Lauren standing there crying. "DOC! Snap out of it! Bo needs you!" Lauren needed to be on point, this was her area. The blonde shook her head before making her way over to her girlfriend who was looking awful. "Bo? Come on babe, wake up!" Lauren said grabbing her face. Nothing. "Kenzi, get some towels. NOW!" Kenzi nodded and ran upstairs to get the towels. Lauren peeled off her jacket, rolling it up to fashion a pillow for Bo to rest her head on. "You're gonna be fine… I promise" Lauren kissed her on the head. Just then Hale walked in, the siren had been parking the car while Lauren made her way into the house. "What the hell happened?" he asked seeing the scene.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say she was stabbed, probably by Aife" Lauren said lifting up the brunette's shirts to see the large slit that wouldn't stop bleeding. Hale knelt down beside the two women. "Got the towels Doc" Kenzi said rushing over to them. Lauren thanked her and pressed a towel to Bo's abdomen. It wasn't long before Lauren went through 3 towels, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. "She's bleeding out… I don't have any equipment to save her" Lauren fretted. "What if we get her to heal?" Kenzi said. Of course, if Bo fed from someone then she would heal herself. Lauren grabbed Bo by her face again, "Bo? Wake up, you need to feed" she said tapping her face. Bo moaned but didn't open her eyes. She was too weak from all the blood loss.

Lauren bent down and kissed the succubus on the lips hard. This was the only way she could think of to wake her. But it didn't work. The only thing left was to get a reaction out of Bo to wake her. And the only reaction she knew would work was pain. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do" Lauren said as she poked two fingers in Bo's wound. The brunette snapped her eyes open and cried out in pain. Lauren smoothed her hair over. "I'm sorry, it's okay…. Bo, you need to feed" Lauren said before capturing Bo's lips once more, the brunette was in too much pain to realise who she was feeding from. Bo started to pull a strong flow of chi from the blonde. The succubus could feel her pain subsiding some, opening her eyes wide she noticed that it was Lauren who she was feeding from and stopped the transfer immediately.

Lauren's eyes drooped slightly and her breathing became laboured. She was still weak from Aife's attack and now she had fed Bo too. It was too much for her human body to take. "Lauren? Why did you do that?" Bo asked. "You…Were dying" Lauren mumbled as she fell to the side. As Bo went to bend over she felt a sting in her stomach, looking down she saw that her wound had only closed up halfway. "Hale I need your chi" Bo said. Hale was the only one strong enough to survive her feeding, and if she took enough then she could give some back to Lauren. Hale agreed, he wanted to help anyway he could. Bo grabbed the siren by his head and started to siphon his chi, all without kissing him completely. After she had taken enough, Bo leaned over her girlfriend and fed her some chi, bringing the colour back to her face.

Lauren opened her eyes, her hazel orbs looking up at Bo. "You've got to stop doing that" Bo whispered leaning her forehead against the blonde's. "What?" Lauren croaked. Bo smiled, "Dying" she joked. "I will… if you will" the blonde laughed. "Deal" Bo kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm fine by the way…. It's not like I was close to having a heart attack or anything!" Kenzi interrupted. The Goth had never been more scared for her best friend in her entire life. Bo grabbed Kenzi and hugged her tight. "Sorry Kenz… Didn't mean to scare you" Bo apologized. "Hale, take Lauren up to my room. She's needs to rest" Hale nodded. "I got you Doc" he said lifting her into his arms. "I'll be up in a sec" Bo winked at the blonde as Hale led her upstairs.

"Bo? Who did this to you?" Kenzi asked.

Bo lifted up her shirt, seeing her now healed stomach. "Aife…. she said something about us changing the Fae and then she stabbed me" she said. Kenzi frowned, "She just stabbed you? For no reason?" It did sound a little odd that Aife would tell Bo her plan and want her daughter to join in, only to stab her and leave her to die. Bo shrugged, "Well, I did kinda mention that I hated her" she admitted. Kenzi laughed, "Yup that'll do it, for a normal person it would be nothing but **your** Mom…." Kenzi trailed off making a stabbing gesture with her hand. "I just got mad, she said she sent an **'exploding'** package to the light compound-"Bo started to explain.

"Yeah… A bomb actually" Both friends turned to see Hale walking towards them.

"A bomb? Where's John Mclaine when you need him huh?" Kenzi said. It was just like her to use a movie reference. "Don't think he would've been able to help anyway Lil Mama…. The bomb was strapped to a guy, he blew **himself** up…. And everyone else in the room" Hale explained. "Who's everyone?" Bo asked. Hale sighed, "The high Elders, they were in the middle of a meeting. Only two out of five survived… And the Ash **wasn't** one of them" he added. "He's dead?" Bo asked, Hale nodded. Bo couldn't believe that her mother had murdered the Ash. But a part of Bo couldn't help but feel relieved that he was gone, this meant that she and Lauren wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

"I gotta get back to the compound….. The whole explosion thing has the rest of the council buggin out. I've been ordered to find all the noble families and get them somewhere safe" Hale said. Bo nodded, she understood. Hale had a job to do. "Then you should go…. I'm going to change into something a little less bloody" Bo said making her way to the stairs. "And then?" Kenzi called after her friend, knowing that Bo wasn't just going to do nothing. Bo turned around to look at the Goth. "Then…. I'm going to find Aife and I'm going to kill her" Bo said. "Can you really kill your own mother?" Kenzi asked. Bo shrugged, "She didn't have a problem trying to kill me" she said before walking upstairs. "Girl's got a point" Hale said. "I guess…" Kenzi said walking Hale to the door. "…. Hey? Be careful okay? You never know how many Bomb boys Aife has lurking around" she mocked.

Hale chuckled and placed his hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "Don't worry about me Lil Mama, you taught me well" he smiled before giving her a fist bump and leaving the house. Hale and Kenzi had a special bond, she didn't want to think of never seeing him again.

**Upstairs**

Bo walked in her room quietly as she saw Lauren passed out on her bed. What the blonde did was very risky, she was still recovering from Aife's attack and not 16 hours later, she was in the midst of another chi transfer. But her selfless act just made Bo love her more. The fact that she was willing to risk her life to save the brunette's was unbelievable. Bo pulled her blood soaked shirt off and threw it in the bathtub before walking over to the sink to wash the blood off her hands and stomach. Lauren opened her eyes as she heard the screech of the water pipes when Bo turned the faucet on. She felt a little light headed, but she got up anyway and made her way into the bathroom. Looking down she realised she still had Bo's blood on her hands.

Bo finished cleaning herself off and changed into a clean shirt, turning around she saw Lauren leaning against one of the broken down wall frames. The brunette rushed over to her girlfriend, she looked like she was about the keel over. "Babe, what are you doing? I told you to rest" she said putting one arm around her waist walking the blonde back to her bed. "I know, but I have bloody hands" Bo looked to girlfriend's hands noticing they were covered in red. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" The succubus said sitting the blonde down before heading back to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. After Bo had cleaned her hands, the brunette laid her back into the bed and pulled the sheets over her legs. "God, I love you" Bo breathed out. Lauren chuckled grabbing Bo's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too" Lauren replied. "You're going after her, aren't you?" Bo nodded, she couldn't let Aife kill any more people. The Fae world was already messed up enough, killing a bunch of elders and causing chaos would just make it worse. "I have to stop her" Bo said. Lauren could see Bo's point, but good or bad, Aife was her mother. Bo had spent all this time looking for her, she needed answers from her. "Bo, if you kill her before you get the answers you need…. You will never forgive yourself" Lauren said. Bo sighed, she was right. Getting answers was more important than revenge. But she had a feeling Aife wasn't going to make it easy for her. Which made Bo worry, Aife was older, stronger and more experienced with her abilities than Bo was.

"What if **she** kills me before I get the answers?"

Lauren sighed, she knew from experience how strong Aife's abilities were. Then she remembered something. When she had started studying Bo's nature, Lauren looked into everything that her light Fae resources had on Succubi. During the search, Lauren learned many things. Including a magical amulet, that if worn protects the wearer from having their Chi taken. Only problem was, it was locked in the light Fae archives. Although since the Ash was now dead, maybe that wouldn't be such a problem. "She won't be able to if you wear protection" Lauren said. Bo frowned, she didn't understand. "Protection?" she asked. Lauren nodded. "Yeah, there's this amulet that blocks a succubus from feeding… We keep one in the archives. If you wear it she can't hurt you" the blonde explained. Bo smiled and leaned in to kiss Lauren on the lips. "Thank you" Bo said.

"For what?" Lauren smiled. "For always looking out for me, you're amazing" Bo said. Lauren exhaled with a smile. "I know" she said smugly. "You need to get some rest… Not many humans can say they survived two succubi feeding off of them" the brunette chuckled. "You're probably right" Lauren mumbled. "Bo, please come back safe… I can't imagine the thought of losing you" Bo nodded and captured her lips one more, deepening their kiss. Pulling away, they both rested their heads together. "I'll never leave you… I promise" Bo whispered against the blonde's lips. "I'm holding you to that" Lauren mumbled as her tiredness overcame her. Closing her eyes she sank back into the pillow. Bo kissed her on the head again and made sure she was tucked in properly. Bo was going to keep her promise, she would never leave this woman.

**Downstairs**

Bo made her way downstairs to find Kenzi placing some towels over the puddle of blood that was still in the kitchen. Kenzi wasn't one for cleaning, so this was her way of making it disappear. The succubus was pulling on her black leather jacket when there was a banging on the door. Kenzi jumped up, fearing it was maybe Aife coming back or worse, one of the bomb boys come to blow their house into pieces. Bo grabbed her machete which she had brought from her room and went to answer the door. Opening it she saw it was Dyson, she really wasn't in the mood for him. "I got Kenzi's message, are you okay?" he said. Bo opened the door to let him in before narrowing her eyes at her best friend who put her hands up in surrender.

"I sent a message to everyone… Not just him. You were dying Bo! I didn't know what to do" Kenzi exclaimed. Bo shook her head and sighed, "It's okay Kenz… You were just trying to help" Bo said. "Do you need to heal?" Dyson asked, with a hint of hope in his voice. So much for him letting go. Bo scoffed. "No I don't, Lauren already healed me" Bo said proudly. Dyson nodded, "Okay, where is she?" he asked. Bo pointed the ceiling, "Sleeping, she was still pretty tired" she said. Bo knew that silently Dyson was saying, **'What did you expect? She's human'**. But Bo didn't really have the time to care. Dyson took in Bo's appearance, the succubus was ready to head out. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Bo nodded as Kenzi helped her put on her machete holster. "Going to talk to my mom" she said. "I'll come with you" he said.

Bo huffed, "Um No… You won't" she said. Kenzi didn't want to get in the middle of this so just stepped back and watched. Dyson went to approach the brunette who put her hand up to stop him. "I know where she is Bo, I tracked her scent to a house on 63rd street. Look I'm-"he started. "You're what Dyson? You're sorry? I don't care, you lied to me for months. All the times you told me that no one knew anything about my mother and that I should let it go, when **you **knew the whole time… You knew how much I wanted to find her" Bo's anger was starting to get the better of her. "It wasn't my place to tell you, it was Trick's" he said. "Don't even get me started on Trick, you're both as bad as each other" she said putting her phone in her pocket. Kenzi grabbed her own jacket and went to follow her friend only to be stopped. "No Kenzi, you're staying here" Bo said.

Kenzi frowned and shook her head. "Hell No! We're a team Bo-Bo. Where you go, I go" Kenzi made a good point, but Bo couldn't risk her getting hurt. "Not this time Kenz, I won't let you risk your life for me" Bo said backing up to the door, before she could turn around, Dyson grabbed her wrist. "Bo please, let me help" he pleaded. Bo sighed pulling her hand back. "You want to help me Dyson? Keep Kenzi here, **do not **let her follow me" she said as she left the house. Kenzi protested and tried to follow her friend anyway, but Dyson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Let go wolf-boy!" the human yelled. Dyson shook his head. He had lied to Bo and betrayed her trust, the least he could do was do what she asked. "Sorry Kenz" he said holding her back.

Kenzi hated that she had to stay behind, but Bo obviously needed to do this by herself. Although Kenzi had suspected that her friend might make her stay behind. So the human downloaded a tracker to her phone. As soon as Dyson left, Kenzi would go and find her. Best friends stick together no matter what.

**Unknown Location (1 Hour Later)**

After she left the Clubhouse, Bo made her way to the compound. What was left of it. Looking at the ruins, Bo couldn't believe her own mother was capable of something like this. Getting into the archives was relatively easy, as all the Ash's guards were away now that he was dead. The archives were a maze, she had no idea where this amulet was. Thankfully there was a manifest attached to the wall, which told Bo exactly what shelf it was. The succubus was happy that the light Fae were so organized. Once she found the amulet, Bo silently thanked Lauren for telling her about it before leaving.

Thanks to Dyson's information, Bo knew exactly where Aife was. Pulling up outside the house, Bo noticed that it was a very lavish mansion. She didn't expect anything less. The succubus could see there was half naked men roaming the grounds. Bo could only assume she was controlling them somehow. The brunette got to the door, and even though the beefcake's saw her, they didn't try to capture her or stop her from entering the house. She also saw that they had no facial expressions, as if they were just a hollow shell. What did she do to them? Bo entered the house, seeing it was empty. She walked into the centre of the foyer. "Mom?" she called out.

"And here I was expecting something spontaneous" Aife said descending the stairs. "Why bother? You knew I'd come" Bo said. Aife smirked, "What's your big plan babe… You know you can't beat me" she said. "Actually I was hoping that you would give yourself up" Aife laughed, "Na… I kinda wanna see how this plays out, don't you?" So much for her coming to her senses. "It doesn't have to be like this, we can start over" Bo said. "Yeah right, after what I did to the blonde and to you? Why would you want to start over with me?" Aife asked in disbelief. Bo sighed. "You're my Mom. Ever since I found out I was adopted, I would always think about what my real mother was like. Now you're here… I **would** like to get to know you" Bo said honestly. She really did want to know her own mother, who wouldn't want to know where they came from?

"I gave you that opportunity, and you stabbed me in the neck" Aife hissed as she stepped forward. "I had such high hopes for you, but I realised that you have been influenced by Trick's lies for so long, that you can't see the truth. Plus you wanted to stop me from killing the Ash, which didn't really work out for you, did it?" she smiled. And there it was. The switch had flipped. Aife was too far gone to reach. Bo pulled the machete from her holster, grasping the handle tight. "Oooh, is that for me?" Aife mocked. Bo nodded. "Would you really kill your own mother?" Aife asked faking feelings of hurt. "Yeah, I was thinking about it" Bo said. Aife walked to a nearby wall and pulled off a mounted sword. "Well then, let's see what you got kid" Aife said as she charged at her daughter. Before she could take a swing, Bo rolled out of the way.

Before she could get to her feet, Aife brought her sword down with force. Bo had just enough time to block it with her machete. Bo pushed up, causing Aife to stumble back slightly. As they fought, their blades clashed over and over again, until they were caught in a solid lock, Bo tried to push as hard as she could. Aife was proving to be too strong. Bo could feel her hands starting to seize up. Aife pushed harder again causing Bo to drop her weapon. Upon hearing the clang of the metal hit the ground, Aife lowered her own sword and quickly grabbed Bo by the face. "If you won't join me willingly then I guess I will just have to make you" Aife said as she started to pull Bo's chi, but thanks the kurshang amulet she was failing. Instead of the normal Blue, Bo's chi was black. Aife stopped halfway and began to choke. **'Lauren, I love you'** Bo thought to herself.

"You little Bitch!" Aife yelled clutching her throat. "You don't have to do this" Bo thought she would try one last time. "And I didn't think I'd have to kill you… Shit changes" she spat grasping her sword. Bo couldn't get to her weapon, so she just turned and made a break for the stairs. "NO RUNNING!" Aife yelled as she went to follow her daughter.

**Clubhouse**

Kenzi was pacing nervously in the kitchen. She had checked the tracker on her phone and she knew exactly where Bo was. But Dyson wouldn't let her out of his sight. 'Stupid mutt' she thought. Dyson hated that he was just waiting, he wasn't good at staying behind to babysit. He wanted to fight by Bo's side. "I gotta do something, I can't just stand here" he said. "You and me both Wolf man… But what can we do?" Kenzi asked. "I know of a way to help Bo without actually being with her. She needs my strength" he said.

"What makes you so sure?" Kenzi and Dyson turned to see Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Kenzi made her way to Lauren wondering if she was still weak. "You okay Doc?" she asked. Lauren nodded and looked back to Dyson. "What makes you so sure she needs **your** strength?" Lauren asked again. "Aife is strong—"

"Bo's stronger. Did you ever think that's why you and she always fought? You always have to be the knight in shining armour, trying to save her when she doesn't want or need to be saved. Don't you get it Dyson? Bo can take care of herself, and if you really cared about her at all you would respect her decision to go alone" Lauren finished, she was sick of Dyson always acting like the protector, yes it was noble and thoughtful but it wasn't necessary. Even though Lauren wished she was strong enough to protect the succubus, she knew that she would be okay. She had no choice but to believe it.

It was the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment.

**Aife's House**

Bo had been running around the house for 10 minutes. The brunette ran into a random room and noticed that it was a dead end. Bo looked around, seeing to glass doors leading to a balcony. As she opened them, she saw that the drop to the ground was high. Bo heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Aife approaching her, "You're my daughter, why are you fighting it?" she asked. "Because I know you're better than this" Aife shook her head, no she wasn't. Dropping her sword she grabbed Bo by the neck and pushed her on the railing of the balcony. As Bo looked into her mother's eyes, she could see nothing but hate.

Aife was very strong, Bo didn't think she could hold on for much longer. Then she realised, she wasn't just fighting for herself. She was fighting for her friends and every Fae and Human out there. If Aife was successful in her plan, she would most definitely make the world her new hellish playground. Bo couldn't let that happen, the brunette thought about her friends. About Hale and even Trick and Dyson. Despite their lies, they had been there for her when she first came to the city. Not to mention Kenzi. The Goth was the closest thing she had ever had to a sister, she couldn't imagine her life without her. Making her laugh, putting her straight and call her on all of her shit. And Lauren. Kind, beautiful, selfless Lauren. She was the love of Bo's life, and the succubus would be damned if she wasn't going to see her again. No, not even death could stop the brunette from returning to her.

Just then, Bo gathered up the strength she could muster. Her eyes turned blue as she pushed up with all her might, Aife was surprised that Bo was able to overpower her, the older brunette stumbled backwards and Bo continued to move forward. The younger succubus brought her head forward fast as she head-butted her mother in the face. Aife fell back, landing on her ass. "It's over Mom, I'm taking you in" Bo said standing over her, Aife had to pay for her crimes. "If I go, I'm taking you with me!" she yelled as she got up and ran to grab her daughter again. Bo was ready this time, and side stepped her mother. Aife was now just in front of the railing, she turned around as her eyes were glowing Blue, she was pissed. She was about to approach Bo again, when the young succubus brought her leg up and gave Aife a swift kick in her stomach. Causing her to fall backwards over the railing and falling to the ground.

Bo ran to the railing and looked down, seeing her mother's lifeless body on the concrete. She didn't mean for that to happen, her reflexes kicked in. The brunette realised she needed to check if she was alive, so she ran as fast as she could to the courtyard. After she opened the sliding doors she was shocked at what she saw. Aife was gone. No body, just a pool of blood. "What the hell?" Bo said looking around the yard, she saw no one. Where did she go? A part of her was terrified, but the other part was glad that her mother was possibly alive. Bo couldn't help but smile a little, she still had a chance at getting the answers she needs. But that was tomorrow's mystery, now she would go home to her friends.

**Clubhouse (30 Minutes Later)**

Kenzi, Lauren and Dyson were sitting in the living room, still worrying out of their minds. Dyson hadn't said a word since Lauren call him on his protector crap. Kenzi was impressed at the Blonde's attitude. She totally ripped the wolf a new one. The human even thought it was kind of funny to watch. Dyson wasn't used to anyone telling him off, especially the very human who got the girl he wanted. When the front door opened, everyone jumped up. Kenzi was the first to jump on her best friend as Bo walked into the house. "Totally hate you for making me stay here… But super happy that you're okay" The Goth said into her friend's ear. Bo hugged her friend tight, she was happy to be home too.

After they pulled apart, Bo locked eyes with Lauren who had tears in her eyes. Before Dyson could say anything, the brunette walked past him and brought her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "You came back" Lauren half cried with a laugh. Bo smiled kissing the blonde on the head. "I promised I would" she whispered before brushing her lips against the blonde's. Dyson watched as they reconnected. Seeing them together, you couldn't deny they looked happy and content with each other. The wolf began to realise that maybe he and Bo didn't work for a reason, and that reason was Lauren. He really needed to let go now, there was someone out there who could make him feel the way Lauren makes Bo feel. He just had to find them.

Kenzi clapped her hands suddenly, "Okay peeps… Victory party at the Dahl! Let's move our beautiful butts" she yelled. Although she meant well, Bo didn't really feel like partying at the moment. All she wanted was to take a 3 day nap and cuddle up with her beautiful human girlfriend. Who, probably still needed rest anyway. "You go ahead Kenz, i think I am gonna take a minute to ya know… Recharge" Bo said. "You got it Bo-Bo… Hey D-man? Care to give the Kenz a lift?" she asked. Dyson smiled and nodded, "Sure, come on" with that they both made their way out of the door. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head, there was plenty of time to explain what went down later. "Later, I swear…. I just want to take a hot shower and then sleep" Bo smiled.

"I am so on board for the shower" Lauren laughed grabbing Bo's hand and dragging her upstairs.

Both women ripped at each other's clothes as they made their way into the bathroom, Lauren still felt a little weak but she didn't care. They both needed this. They kissed hungrily as the hot water ran over them, Bo had her hands all over the blonde's body grabbing her waist to pull her closer to her own body. As soon as the water ran cold, both of them got out of the shower. As Lauren finished drying herself off, she turned around to be met by the brown eyes of her girlfriend and a warm smile. Bo grabbed Lauren by the waist and lifted her up in her arms, the blonde wrapping her legs around the brunette's body.

Bo walked them over to her bed and lowered them both down gently, gently resting her naked body on Lauren's. Hands roamed each other's bodies, tongues duelled and moans were let out. They were caught in a lock as their limbs were tangled up in each other, their most intimate places joining together. It wasn't long before they both found their release with each other. Both women slumped back into the bed, spent from their love making. Bo was currently snuggled up into Lauren's back with her arms wrapped around the blonde's stomach and her head buried in her neck. "I love you so much" Bo whispered. Lauren smiled placing her hands over Bo's. "I love you more" she replied. Bo chuckled tiredly.

"Not possible babe" the brunette said as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The worst was over now, Aife was gone. Although Bo didn't know if she was alive of dead, she would still live her life. Yes, the worst was over…

But for how long?

…**..**

**A/N: Stopping here, sorry it was a bit choppy. I might edit later. You will probably wonder why I didn't write in Trick's blood writing. But don't worry I have a reason for that. So hope you guys will stick with me. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yey! So glad you guys liked the last chapter. We are heading into season 2 territory now, so I hope I can do it right. I know some of you have asked if Nadia is in this fic, and she is but it won't be like on the show, plus now I am working the doccubaby part in. I have actually got some ideas for the whole situation. Just hope that they are good ones. :] Enjoy**

**P.S. Can't really remember the time jump from S1 to S2, so I'm gonna go with 3 weeks. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

…**.**

**Chapter 8: Biting Down**

**The Dahl (3 Weeks Later)**

The last 3 weeks had gone by in a blur. After Aife's attack, the Light Fae struggled to restore order on their side. But it was proving to be quite the problem. Some Dark Fae rebels saw their current vulnerability as an opening to destroy them all together, getting rid of the Light Fae would prove disastrous for every human on the planet. Without the balance between both sides, things would be catastrophic. But that wasn't the worst problem. No, the worst problem was that after hearing about there being no authority on light Fae territory, some Underfae had decided that they wanted to run amuck around certain parts of the city. Which wouldn't normally be that bad, except with no leader to order that they be caught and killed…. They were free to roam around as much as they wanted.

Since Trick was the Blood King long ago, he brought it upon himself to take control of this mess. After all, the Underfae were putting all the Fae in jeopardy, any human could come across one of them and then that would be it. Total exposure. Trick couldn't risk it.

When Bo had returned from her battle with her mother, the brunette was still very mad at Trick for keeping such important information from her. But then she realised, the answers she couldn't get from Aife, she could get from him. Most of them anyway. Bo had a feeling that Trick knew more than he was telling her, and when the time came she would **make** him tell her. She deserved to know the truth. They buried the hatchet after a few days, Lauren suggested that Bo try to be more civil towards him. At first Bo was adamant that she would never speak to him again, until she remembered that he owned her favourite pub. After a few days drinking in the clubhouse, Bo decided that she should give him another chance.

Bo hated it when Lauren was right, but it was one of the many things that she loved about her. Their relationship had been going very well over the weeks. Without the Ash, they were free to go out to dinner, to the movies, like a normal couple. And it was nice, more so for Bo because she had never really experienced a relationship like this. When she was younger she lived in a small town, which was full of judgemental people. Her parents were strict, which meant she couldn't be seen with a boyfriend. It was refreshing to feel so open with someone. After Lauren had recovered fully, both women wasted no time in making up for lost moments. For all the times when they would be in the same room and wouldn't be able to touch each other just to keep up appearances.

But there was always something that dawned on them, Lauren's enslavement. Lauren had no idea if she was free or not, being that the Ash was dead. But after a discussion with Trick, her hope of ever finding out if she was, was crushed. The barkeep informed the blonde, that even though the Ash was dead, her contract is still very much in effect. And that when the time came, a new Ash would be crowned and her enslavement would be passed to him. Bo hated this information, she wanted to find Lauren's contract, wherever it was and tear it two. But she couldn't. Bo had made it her mission to try and free the love of her life from the Fae and their bonds. But it was proving difficult, the brunette didn't even know why Lauren agreed to work for them In the first place. Every time the brunette would ask her about it, the doctor would either brush it off or say she had to leave.

Bo realised that maybe it was a sore subject for her, and if so she wasn't going to push her into talking about something that made her upset. Lauren would tell her when she was ready.

As the weeks went by, Trick enlisted Bo to help capture the stray Underfae that were reaching havoc on the city. At first Bo liked it, she got to use big weapons and she pulled off the sexy bounty hunter look very well. But towards the end, she got sick of doing hour long days trying to find the little bastards. Some were very hard to catch, they either had wings they were very fast. Case in point the one they had been chasing for the last 4 hours, was fast, had wings and very sharp claws. Which Bo felt for real when it slashed her neck, which wouldn't have been that bad… if the claws didn't carry poison.

Kenzi and Hale had to literally drag her back to the Dahl, the poison had a weakening effect on the succubus, making her feel dizzy and light headed. The three hunters entered the Dahl in a huff. Hale called Lauren on the way, who was actually waiting for a call because let's face it…. It was Bo, when did she ever come back from a job **without** a scratch? Hale sat the brunette on the couch, she felt like she had been hit by a truck or something. Lauren made her way over and sat beside her girlfriend reaching for her face to look at her. "You've looked better" Lauren said. Bo moaned and mumbled something before laying eyes on the blonde, "You're so pretty" she smiled. Lauren let out a small laugh, this poison was really getting to her. "So are you…. Bo you need to heal" Bo shook her head and put her hand on Lauren's thigh.

"You said **NO** sex in the bar" Bo reminded her. Lauren had told Bo that they were never going to have sex in the bar again, especially since the last time they did it, Trick walked in to find them in a very intimate and revealing position. But unfortunately, Lauren was going to have to take one for the team, even though Bo didn't seem to be in any pain. The doctor had no idea what this toxin could do to her, it was better to be safe than sorry. "I know, but this is an emergency…. so come on" Lauren said standing up and bringing Bo with her. As they passed the bar, Trick just shook his head and pointed to the barrel room, "Just… please lock the door this time" he pleaded. Lauren nodded and disappeared in the back room with the brunette, locking it behind her.

Kenzi propped her elbows up on the bar, "Better start the music Trickster…. Things are about to get loud" she said drinking her shot. Trick did as instructed and turned the stereo on and up to high volume.

**Barrel Room**

Bo was standing with her back against a table, she was still pretty out of it. Lauren pulled off her jacket and shirt before doing the same with Bo. The blonde brought her girlfriend in for a kiss, and wasn't long before she felt Bo tug at small amounts of her chi. Over the weeks, Lauren had been working in the lab to create a new formula that would allow herself to have more energy so that she would have enough to heal Bo if she ever got hurt. It was working fine, Bo could heal from Lauren as much as she wanted and Lauren would be completely fine afterwards. It wasn't permanent but it did the trick. As Bo fed from her girlfriend, she could feel the haziness clear from her mind, opening her eyes fully and laying them on Lauren.

Bo was overcome with the need to mark her girlfriend, this had been happening a lot lately. Anytime that Bo needed to feed, she would be driven by this need to make Lauren hers. She wondered if it was a side effect from this new drug Lauren was taking to enhance her chi. Bo would really need to ask her about it. Once Bo could see clearly, she turned Lauren over so that she was facing the blonde's back and quickly snaked her arms around the blonde's front, undoing her jeans. Bo put her mouth to Lauren's neck, and started to pepper her skin with wet kisses. As Lauren got lost in the brunette's touch she was unaware that Bo had unzipped her jeans. Not a second later, the succubus slipped he fingers into her girlfriend's already wet centre.

"JESUS!" Lauren cried out as her hands gripped the table in front of her. Bo used her free arm to palm Lauren's breasts, while bringing the blonde closer to her as she moved inside her. Bo moved her mouth back to the doctor's as she took more chi, making both of them lose control. The succubus thrust her front into the blonde's back, even though Lauren wasn't touching her, her moans were enough to get Bo going. "SHIT!" Bo yelled as she moved faster, bringing her girlfriend closer as she rocked into her back while her fingers still moved inside the blonde's slick folds. It wouldn't be long before they both cried out for release. The pain in Bo's neck was non-existent at this point, she was probably full healed. But that didn't stop them from finishing.

"OH GOD!" Bo husked out into the back of Lauren's neck. The succubus could feel Lauren get tighter, indicating that she was about to climax. Bo didn't even realise she still had her pants on, but right now she couldn't care less. Just then Lauren reached her hand behind her and slipped it into the brunette's pants, not surprised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Lauren could feel how wet she was, and without warning cupped Bo's sex hard. Bo gasped in pleasure as she felt her orgasm fast approaching, with a few more rocks of their hips and thrusts of their fingers. Both women came hard, Bo holding onto Lauren as she caught her breath.

"That was amazing" Bo breathed out on Lauren's neck before placing a gently kiss on her skin. They removed their hands and faced each other before kissing again. "I think I will definitely have to re-think sex in the bar, because that was… there literally are no words" Lauren smiled. Bo laughed before touching her neck, as she suspected… fully healed. "Thanks for the assistance Doc" she smiled. Lauren looked at her girlfriend's unscathed skin. "You're welcome" Lauren quickly zipped up her jeans and buttoned them before finding her shirt and jacket. Bo also got dressed, and as they were about to walk back out of the room, the brunette stopped the doctor with a gentle hand on her wrist. "Seriously though… Thank you" Bo said. Lauren smiled and leaned in for a loving kiss.

"It's what you do for the person you love…. And I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Bo said kissing her again.

**Main Bar**

Trick turned off the music when he saw Bo and Lauren emerge from his back room, he was glad it was over. "Looking good Bo-Bo, nice one Doc" Kenzi winked at them both. Suddenly Lauren's phone vibrated in her pocket. Bo smiled as her girlfriend walked away to answer it. The brunette sat at the bar and waited for Trick to explain what it was that they captured. After he explained, the barkeep informed them all that their hunting nights were over now because that Underfae was the last. Kenzi was happy that she could go home and rest, but Hale was concerned that this was just the beginning. Now that there was no Ash, the Light Fae didn't have a leader. And without a real one to restore order, it wouldn't be long before someone big came along to try and take the territory for themselves.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that was one of my staff. They found a dead body on highway nine, the cleaners have delivered it to my lab" Lauren said standing next to Bo. "It's a Fae kill?" Trick asked. Lauren nodded, "The body has been flayed, so I would definitely say so" she said. Kenzi frowned, she didn't understand. "For those of us who don't speak doctor?" Kenzi asked. "It means he has no skin" Bo added. Kenzi scrunched up her face, "Eww! Horf!" the human wasn't used to things like this. "I suggest you start at the dump site, the killer might have left something behind. Who's going to do the honours?" Trick asked looking from Bo to Hale. Both of them played rock, paper, and scissors to decide. Bo chose rock, thinking she would win. Hale chose paper, which covers rock. Bo scoffed, "You **suck** Siren!" she said. Hale laughed, he was happy that he could go home and sleep.

Bo turned to Lauren and smiled, "**You**, my love are coming with us… I might need your big brain" Bo said kissing her on the head and taking her hand, leading her out the door. Kenzi sighed, "I'm sleepy!" she moaned following the couple to the car.

**Light Fae Compound (2 Hours Later)**

After the 3 women had inspected the crime scene, they made their way over to the lab. Upon arrival Lauren had taken some samples from the residue left from the body. Kenzi had to look away, the smell was awful. Bo wondered what kind of Fae fed on skin, seeing that it was the only thing that was missing from the body. She also noticed that there were tire tracks that led straight to the body. This whole thing was very strange. Bo told Kenzi to make a call to Dyson, he was stuck at the cop shop, while Hale was helping capture the Underfae. Bo thought maybe his tracking skills could lead them to the killer. After they were done, Bo dropped Kenzi off at the clubhouse. The human was starting to complain about being kept up all night.

Lauren had to get to the lab to examine the body, she told Bo she didn't have to come with her. But Bo insisted on tagging along, truth was Bo had no idea when a new Ash would be crowned. And when that happens, she was worried that they might have to go back to sneaking around. So she was going to spend as much time with Lauren as she possibly could. Bo loved watching Lauren work, the blonde was so passionate about science and medicine. Bo had never really had anything like that in her life, but she did now. She was passionate about helping people, about her friends and most importantly she was passionate about Lauren. "You're burning a hole in the back of my head" Lauren said causing Bo to jump out of her musings.

"Sorry, watching you work is mesmerising" Bo gushed.

Lauren stepped away from the body, scribbling something on her clipboard before setting it down. The blonde made her way over to Bo who was sitting on an empty gurney, stopping to position herself between the succubus' legs. "Are you drunk?" Lauren joked. Bo shook her head, "Only on you babe" she replied. Lauren laughed. "Wow! That was so cheesy…. But I'll take it" Lauren leaned in for a gentle kiss. The two women pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Turning their head to the side, they saw Dyson. Perfect timing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I tracked the scent from the crime scene" he said. Lauren stepped back as Bo got off the gurney. "What did you find?" she asked. "Well, I followed the scent to a nearby campsite… and all the people who were in there are Fae" he added. "All of them?" Bo asked frowning. Dyson nodded, he explained that they looked like a circus group. Which raised more questions than it answered. "I just came to see if you wanted to check it out?" he asked. Dyson had been finally letting go since Aife's attack. He wasn't as possessive and clingy like before. Which was great, but Bo couldn't help but think he still had some feelings for her. "Sounds good, let's go" Bo said giving Lauren a kiss goodbye before leaving with Dyson. Lauren and Dyson's relationship had been going surprisingly better, he would always offer her help if she ever needed it. The blonde was glad he was finally moving on from Bo.

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

Trick was currently behind the bar cleaning glasses when he heard the door open. "Kenzi? Where's Bo?" Trick was surprised to see the human by herself. Kenzi walked up to the bar and took a seat. "Bo-Bo is off with her lady love" she said leaning her elbows against the bar. Trick couldn't help but notice that the human looked a little sad. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Kenzi sighed. "No, not really… it's just that, I hardly ever see her anymore. She's always with Lauren. Which is good, I mean I'm glad that Bo has found someone that makes her happy…. It's just, I guess I miss her is all" Kenzi said. Trick understood Kenzi's point, it would be hard especially since Bo and Kenzi were so close. "Maybe you should talk to Bo about this, if she knew you were upset she would probably make more time for you" he said.

Kenzi nodded. She didn't want to bring it up though. It was silly to her that she was even feeling like this. Bo was a grown ass woman, Kenzi couldn't stop her from having a happy relationship. Nor would she want to, she could see the way that Bo and Lauren looked at each other. It was nice, and anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell that they were deeply in love. She just felt like she was losing her best friend. Kenzi knew this day would come eventually, she wasn't so naive that she thought she would live with Bo forever. And even though she didn't like her when they first met, Kenzi was actually coming around on Lauren. She was smart, pretty and when it came down to it, she made Bo happy. And that was all Kenzi could ask for.

"Maybe. I think it's my problem. Lauren is good for Bo, I see that now" Kenzi said. "Can I interest you in a drink?" Trick asked. Kenzi smiled. "Finally, Tequila please" she said. Trick chuckled before going to find the bottle and pouring a shot for the young human. He hoped that she would work all this out with Bo.

**Light Fae Compound**

Lauren was signing off on some paperwork when Bo and Dyson strolled back into the lab. "Back so soon?" Lauren smiled. Bo laughed, "Not on purpose, we uh… found something" Bo said pointing to the bag Dyson was carrying. The wolf handed the bag to the blonde who looked inside and instantly closed it as soon as she smelt the smell of burning flesh. "Wow! You certainly did. Where did you find this?" Lauren asked before pulling some latex gloves on and began to examine the burnt skin. "When we got back to that circus camp, everyone was gone… but Dyson here, smelt this. They left it burning, probably to try and cover their tracks" Bo said. "You think it belongs to our dead guy?" he asked.

Lauren nodded, "I would say so. I got the results back from the work up I did. The Killer was Fae and so is the deceased" she said. "Light or Dark?" Dyson asked. Lauren shrugged before placing the skin under her microscope. "I'm still working on that…" She said as she looked into the microscope. "….There's something you don't see every day" she said. Bo frowned walking forward. "What?" Lauren pulled back from the scope and frowned, she couldn't understand what she was seeing. "He has a tattoo on this inside of his skin" she said. Dyson was also confused, How was that possible? "That's new" he said. "I have never seen anything like this" Lauren said. Bo took a look in the microscope, she could see the tattoo. It looked like some kind of map.

"Looks like a map to me" she said.

"Any idea what it's a map of?" Dyson asked. Lauren shook her head. "I'll look into it" she said. This was all so strange. Just then Dyson's phone rang. "Dyson" he answered. _***"Sup wolf man, you need to get you fury ass over to the Dahl now!"***_ Kenzi said sounding a little panicked. "What happened?" he asked. _***"Short version? Some guy was feasting on Trickster's books in the lair, I tried to catch him but he uh…"***_ Kenzi trailed off. Dyson was getting worried if they were hurt. "He what Kenz?" he asked. _***"The dude turned into rats! Look just get here and Trick will explain everything"***_ Kenzi said before hanging up the phone. Rats? The confusing was just piling up. "What is it?" Bo asked.

"We have to get to the Dahl fast" Dyson said with a serious expression.

…**..**

**A/N: Short one. Sorry but it's so hot here, everytime I sit down to write I am practically melting away. LOL. Back in with another soon. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kinda put my own twist on the outcome of episode 1. Hope you guys are okay with it. Some doccubus sexy times ahead. And some spookiness. :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Wicked Love**

**The Dahl**

After they had arrived, Trick did his best to explain what had happened. He explained that he went to check on something in the lair, when he saw a man eating the pages of one of his books. As if that wasn't weird enough, when Kenzi ran after him he shifted into a dozen rats and fled from the lair. Fortunately, Trick was able to capture one before it got away and now had it locked in a cage. Trick looked through his ancient book of Fae species to identify the intruder and came up with an answer. The Fae that broke in was called a Tesso, a rare Japanese Fae that absorbs knowledge by eating something. Bo didn't think she would ever get used to what the Fae are capable of.

Trick was examining the remains of the book the Tesso was eating so he could figure out what he wanted to learn. Since they were the Ash's private collection of books, the barkeep figured that it wasn't something good. Bo and Dyson filled Trick in on what they found at the circus camp, and in true Trickster fashion, it didn't take long for the man to know who these mysterious Fae were. The barkeep informed his friends that they were a group of Fae outcasts called the Sluar. In the beginning of the great Fae war, they pretended to be both Light and Dark but were cursed as punishment when the two sides found out. Now they were destined to roam the earth without a home and without stopping for long periods of time.

"Since the skin has a tattoo on it, then they are probably here to take whatever it leads too right?" Bo asked. Trick nodded, it was most likely their plan. Although, Trick had no idea what it was they wanted to steal. Dyson even checked and there was nothing valuable worth stealing. Which meant they were after something greater. "All we can do now is wait, I still need time to figure out what the Tesso was looking for" Trick said. Bo felt her pocket vibrate, pulling out her phone she had an instant smile as she saw Lauren's name on her screen. "Hey babe" Bo greeted. ***"Hey, I think I might have found something on our Fae corpse. I was wondering if you want to help me figure it out. Maybe we could continue what we started in the bar"* **Lauren said seductively. Bo gulped, she was so on board. "I'll be right there!" Bo said hanging up the phone and running to the exit.

"Yeah, no worries Bo-Bo! We got this!" Kenzi yelled after her sarcastically. Dyson and Trick just looked on.

**Lauren's Place**

The blonde was currently sitting at on her couch, looking at the coffee table which had a bunch of books spread out on it. Lauren had found out the name of the flayed body, his name was Marvin and he was a helpful road Fae. It made Lauren sad to think that he was killed for trying to help someone. The doctor ran his name in the database and came up with 2 other names, but she had no idea why they were linked with each other. She was hoping Bo would help her figure it out. Lauren looked up from the books when she heard a knock at the door. Walking over, she didn't think it would be Bo. She hadn't long gotten off the phone with the brunette. Opening the door, she was immediately grabbed and pinned against the now closed front door.

"Hey beautiful" Bo said with a smirk.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lauren was surprised to say the least. Bo captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. "I might have ran some red lights" Bo smiled and kissed her again. Lauren laughed, of course. One mention of sex and Bo was over here like a flash. "Really? You broke the law just to get here fast to help me with the case?" Lauren asked. Bo frowned, she just remembered that Lauren had asked her for help with the skinless Fae. "Right, the case. I was thinking maybe we could take a break from that… Ya know just for a bit" The brunette was very eager. Lauren contemplated Bo's words. Her curiosity was chipping away at her to figure out the links in the case, but she was also overcome with a sudden desire for the succubus.

"I think a break sounds very sensible" Lauren smiled as Bo kissed her again, this time deepening it. Lauren pushed her girlfriend's jacket off of her shoulders, leaving it fall to the floor. They tore at each other's clothes and it wasn't long before they were both naked. "You're going to be the death of me" Bo husked out as she started to kiss the blonde's neck. Lauren gasped and smiled as she felt the brunette touch her pulse point. "Well it's a good thing I'm a doctor then" Lauren said grabbing her girlfriend's face and set her lips on hers. Bo lifted Lauren up and carried her to the bedroom. She had no idea what had come over her. Bo felt like if she didn't take Lauren now, she was explode.

The brunette planted them both on the bed, their bodies melding together like they were a perfect fit. Bo kissed her way down her neck, to her breasts and then to her stomach. Lauren felt like she was on fire, every touch Bo made kept her wanting more. The brunette settled herself on Lauren's right thigh, her centre coming in contact with her hot skin. Bo took a sharp intake of breath as she felt herself getting more aroused. Lauren grabbed her girlfriend's face and started to kiss her gently, their tongues fighting for dominance. Bo moved her hand down to the blonde's sex as she gently slipped two fingers in her. Lauren moaned and jerked her hips, moving her thighs which Bo was currently riding one. "Oh god!" Bo husked out leaning her head against Lauren's, they kept their eyes on each other as they began to move faster.

This is what sex was about for them. It wasn't fast and rough, well sometimes it was but that was in the heat of the moment. But this was more than that. This was about love. About sharing the love you feel with the person you feel it for. And Bo loved Lauren with every fibre of her being. The brunette chose this moment to take a slow stream of chi from the blonde goddess below her. Lauren's chi was like heaven, although Bo had no idea what heaven tasted like. But she was pretty sure she was right. "Faster" Lauren begged as Bo sped up the movement of her fingers. The succubus was getting lost in the feeling of the pleasure she was experiencing. No one ever made her feel this way. The brunette reached her free hand up, grabbing Lauren's right and lacing their fingers together as she started to thrust faster.

"I'm so close" Lauren whispered leaning up to kiss her girlfriend hard. Bo wasn't far off herself. As she rocked back and forth on the blonde's thigh, she was overcome with the feeling she had earlier. To make Lauren hers. Bo's eyes turned blue as she started to feed again. But this time she reversed the flow, feeding the blonde her own chi which just made their arousal spike exponentially. "OH SHIT!" Bo cried as she stopped the flow, suddenly she felt like she and Lauren were one with each other. The brunette pumped her fingers inside the blonde faster as she continued to ride Lauren's thigh. "I'm gonna come!" Lauren held her hand in Bo's tighter. She was at her breaking point. Bo felt Lauren's inner walls contract as she came hard. Bo wasn't far behind her, with a few more thrusts she fell over the edge and came all over the blonde's leg before collapsing forward. Pinning her girlfriend to the bed.

Both women tried to get their breathing under control. That was by far the most intense love making session they had ever had. As they started to breathe properly, Bo rolled onto her back. Both of them looking out the window that was on Lauren's ceiling. "Okay… it was never like that right?" Bo said still reeling from the extent of her orgasm. Lauren shook her head. "Not that I can recall, but I don't think it means anything. Right?" she said turning her head. Bo nodded. "Right, it just means that we are so much in love that we have mind blowing sex. There's nothing wrong with that" They were very surprised with the outcome, they had never experienced that feeling of being joined before. "Don't laugh… But I don't think I will be walking for a while" Bo admitted bashfully.

Lauren couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Me neither. Maybe we should try to collect ourselves before we head downstairs" Lauren suggested. Bo nodded as they just laid there looking at the sky. Both women had a weird feeling, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

**30 Minutes Later**

After they regained feeling in their legs, Bo and Lauren made their way downstairs and retrieved their clothes. They thought it was best to get back to the case. It didn't take long for Bo to find the link between the men in one of the books Lauren had. Their skinned guy was part of a group called the Guardians. They were men who gave up their physical bodies to protect something special. Marvin was intrusted with the tattoo that portrayed a map, and the other was intrusted with a sword. Bo was wracking her brain trying to figure out how he kept a long sword inside of him. Dyson had also called, saying that he and Hale had found another body.

The happy couple set off to the blonde's lab to inspect it. They noticed that he had a huge incision on his back. That's when Bo realised that this man was the sword carrier. So they had a map and a sword. But the question was, what did the map lead to? And what is the sword needed for? Thankfully just then, Trick called with some information. The barkeep had managed to figure out what they were looking for in his books. And it wasn't good. Apparently the Sluar were trying to steal the light Fae's covenant with the land so that they could make a home for themselves. Since there was no Ash this was the perfect opportunity to try. Bo didn't see anything wrong with it at first, but then Lauren pointed out that every light Fae in the area would have to up and leave. Leaving the humans to fend for themselves, and the Dark would take full advantage of the situation.

Trick told the group that in order to stop the Sluar, they needed to find the Heart stone before they did. When Kenzi saw a picture of the 'Heart Stone' she pointed out, that it in no way looked like a heart and that the person who named it needed glasses. Mocking moment over, Trick gave them the location of the stone. Bo, Kenzi, Hale and Dyson all offered to check it out. Lauren had to return to the lab, unfortunately she had to attend to the second dead guardian. Paper work wasn't going to finish itself.

**Unknown Location**

Bo and Kenzi were currently walking through the forest looking for the heart stone, with Dyson and Hale not far behind them. Kenzi looked at her friend and noticed the small smile on her face. Most definitely from a certain blonde doctor. "Dude, you are so whipped" Kenzi laughed. Bo scoffed as she kept walking. "Am not… I'm just, in love" she corrected her. There was nothing wrong with being in love. "Yeah, in love is just a polite way of saying…. You're whipped!" Kenzi did have a point, but Bo couldn't care less. "Maybe I am…. It's so amazing Kenz, I mean I never thought I would feel this way for another person. When I'm with her I feel like I'm going crazy… And when I'm not with her, it **drives** me crazy" Bo admitted. She hated being away from Lauren for long periods of time.

Kenzi smiled, she was genuinely happy for Bo. "So you think Hotpants is the real thing?" Kenzi asked. Bo didn't need to think. "I **know** she is…. I'm gonna marry that woman" Bo smiled as she kept walking. Kenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise, Marriage? She had never once heard Bo talk about marriage, her little baby was growing up. Kenzi was smiling at her words, unlike Dyson who had overheard their conversation from a few feet away thanks to his acute wolf senses. It had been hard for him to hear Bo talk about wedding the human. He thought he was over her, apparently not. But he would be, he needed to be. He and Bo were finally back in a good place as friends since he withheld important information about her origins from her. He didn't want to ruin that because he had trouble letting go. "You okay man?" Hale asked. Dyson nodded with a small smile as he watched Bo and Kenzi walk in front of them.

"I will be" he said.

Bo and Kenzi came to a stop behind a large tree when they heard movement in front of them. Looking out into the forest, Bo saw a man holding a sword. She was guessing that it was the sword of Argos, which is the sword that was ripped out of their dead guy. Dyson also spotted the heart stone, he was obviously getting ready to break it. They couldn't let that happen. Bo gave a nod to Dyson to move in. The wolf slowly stepped forward and approached the stranger. He made it just in time, as the man raised the sword above him, ready to bring it down to break the stone. Dyson grabbed the man by his throat as he dropped the sword. "Sorry to interrupt" Dyson said, waving one arm in the air to signal his friends over.

Bo walked over to see the man, "Hi, I'm Bo… You are?" she asked for his name. "Zael" he answered. Bo smiled and stepped forward so she was inches from his face. "Well here's the thing Zael, you and your circus buddies are not getting the land. It's spoken for" she said. Zael let out a breath of defeat. "Please, my people have been wandering the earth for centuries… We just want to stop" he pleaded. Bo understood his plight, she herself was forced to wander without a proper home for 10 years. But that was over now, she had a place to call her own. A place where she found loyalty, friendship and love. She wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. "I get it, trust me I do… But this is my town… And no one is taking it from me" she said as she started to take his chi, not killing him but just enough to knock him out.

"…Especially not you" she added as he fell to the floor.

**The Dahl**

Lauren was currently sitting at the bar nursing a beer, she had finished the autopsy report rather quickly so she made her way to the bar. Trick made his way back behind the bar, he decided on closing up early given the current predicament he was too worried to work. "Another beer?" he offered. Lauren shook her head. "No thank you" she said. "I just heard from Dyson, they got there in time to stop them from breaking the stone. All is right in the Fae world" he smiled. Lauren didn't think everything was right in the Fae world. She was still a prisoner after all. "Lauren? Are you okay?" Trick asked sincerely. "I'm fine, it's just that… I keep thinking about what will happen when a new Ash is chosen. Bo and I have been doing so well these last few weeks and I guess I am just worried that if we have to go back to sneaking around, then maybe we won't be anymore" she stressed.

Trick understood Lauren's worry, but he didn't think it was necessary. "Lauren, trust me… Bo isn't going anywhere. She loves you" he said simply. Lauren smiled, she knew he was right but it didn't erase the fear she felt. Just then the door opened, revealing the winning team. Bo walked in first, a smile planted on her face when she saw the blonde sitting at the bar. The brunette stepped beside her girlfriend giving her a soft kiss. "Hey you" she said keeping one hand on the small of Lauren's back. "Hey, congratulations on stopping the bad guy" Lauren said. Dyson and Kenzi walked up to the bar ordering their celebratory drinks. "Where's the sword?" Trick asked. "Gave it to Hale, he's taking it back to the compound where it will be safe" he said. That was probably a good idea.

Bo noticed the blonde's sad look. "Hey? You okay?" Lauren looked into Bo's dark brown eyes and smiled. "Yes… Just tired is all" she said. Bo knew that Lauren wasn't giving her the whole truth but she didn't want to push. It had been a long day. "How about we go home, get some sleep?" Bo suggested. Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Just sleep thought right, because I think I am still trying to catch up from earlier" she chuckled. The brunette laughed, truth be told she was too. What happened earlier was by far the best sex they had ever had. "Just sleep, I promise. Come on" Bo nodded her head towards the door before taking Lauren's hand in hers. Both women said their goodbyes before leaving the bar hand in hand.

"Yeah… She's not whipped" Kenzi laughed before taking her shot.

**Lauren Place (1 Hour Later)**

As they entered the apartment, Bo and Lauren both took their jackets and shoes off. They just wanted to have a quiet night and relax. They ordered some dinner and after they finished they retired to the couch to watch a movie. It wasn't really the movie Bo thought it was going to be, it was really more of a documentary. But Lauren was loving it, and the brunette was fine with anything that made the blonde smile. An hour into the movie and Lauren was fast asleep, her head resting on Bo's lap. The succubus pushed some hair out of her girlfriend's face, she was so peaceful when she was asleep. For a moment Bo forgot that they were living in the Fae world, a world where she was normal, and Lauren wasn't a slave. Bo would love if that world was real.

"She will be free soon" Bo looked up to see a little girl standing in front of them.

Since she was a child, Bo didn't sense her as a threat. But she did want to know who she was and how the hell she got in. "Who are you?" Bo asked quietly so not to wake Lauren. "All will be revealed soon…" she said looking to Lauren and smiling. "…. Very soon" she added. Bo frowned, she didn't understand what this girl was referring to. Bo was about to get up when the girl just disappeared into this air. "What the hell?" Bo whispered to herself. Lauren stirred and opened her eyes. "Babe? You okay?" Lauren asked tiredly. The brunette looked down and kissed her on the head. "Yeah, I'm fine… Let's go to bed" she said. Lauren nodded and got up, Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind as they made their way to Lauren's bedroom.

Bo had no idea who that girl was. Or what she was. But the fact she referred to Lauren when she spoke just made Bo worry. The brunette swore to herself that she wasn't going to let anything happen to the blonde.

Bo would stand in the way of anything and everything that comes at her.

…**.**

**A/N: Another short one, I will be back home in a couple of days so updating should be more frequent. Hope you guys don't mind my outcome of episode 1, I just felt like the first couple of episodes were centred around Bo and Dyson's break up. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. Gratze :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you are wondering if Lauren has a bun in her oven. She does! But it won't be acknowledged straight away. Some changes starting now, I won't be sticking as much to the original show story line as I was before. Going to put my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

…**.**

**Chapter 10: Future Starts Slow**

**Lauren's Place**

Two days had passed since Bo had the visit from the mysterious little girl. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was in danger, so she decided to stay with her all the time. Which Lauren found equally suspicious, especially since Bo started to turn down cases and she didn't know why. Every time Lauren would ask her if something was bothering her, Bo would just smile and say everything was fine. And when Lauren pushed her for an answer, the brunette would just say that she wanted to be by her side. That still didn't give the Lauren an answer. Now was no different, Lauren had come home to find Bo already in her apartment waiting for her.

And as soon as Lauren asked her if something was wrong, Bo deflected the question with a kiss. After it ended, Bo just smiled not saying a word before leading the blonde to the bedroom. Lauren was starting to get very worried now, but it was hard to protest when Bo touched her the way she did. After their clothes had been removed, they settled themselves in bed. Kissing and touching each other as they went. Lauren was currently on top of the succubus, straddling her, allowing their centres to touch. Bo brought herself up to face the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's torso, pulling her closer as they rocked their hips in sync with each other.

Lauren leaned in to kiss the brunette again. Every kiss they shared was intoxicating, their love for each other could be felt through every caress. Bo had a death grip on Lauren as they moved faster. Being with the blonde put her mind at ease some, she just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. She loved this human with everything she had, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her. They gazed at each other as they felt themselves starting to lose control. "I love you" Bo whispered on her girlfriend's lips. Lauren could see Bo was struggling with something, and whatever it was had scared her. "I love you too" she replied.

Bo buried her face into Lauren's neck as she moved faster, her mouth leaving wet kisses on her jaw. Lauren closed her eyes and titled her head back as she revelled in her touch. With one more thrust of Bo's hips, both of them came lovingly holding on to each other. Lauren opened her eyes when she felt drops of something wet touch her shoulder. Looking down she held Bo's head in her hands, bringing it up to her face. She was crying. "Bo? What is it?" she asked quietly. Bo still held onto the blonde as she sniffled and looked into her eyes. "You know I'll always protect you right? Bo said. "Of course I know that. Are you sure you're okay?" she said. Bo nodded and kissed the blonde softly. "I'm great" the brunette assured her.

After they laid back on the bed, Lauren fell asleep rather quickly as she cuddled up into Bo's side. But Bo was wide awake. She needed to find out who or what that girl was, and what she mean in what she said. The only person who could give her answers besides Lauren was Trick, she made a mental note to stop by the Dahl later.

**The Dahl (Next Morning)**

Trick was In the middle of serving someone, when Bo strolled in to the bar looking rather agitated. The succubus made her way to the barkeep and took a seat. "Morning Bo, what will it be?" he asked with a smile. Bo wanted to say a double vodka, but she needed to get to the bottom of her current problem. "Information… I have a problem I need your help with" she said. Trick nodded, "What is it?" he asked. Bo sighed, "Two days ago, I was visited by something. I was with Lauren in her apartment and this little girl just appeared out of nowhere" Bo said. Trick frowned, a little girl? That makes no sense. "What did she say?" he asked. "That's the thing. She said everything will be revealed soon, then she looked at Lauren and said very soon… Trick I need to know who she is and what she meant, I'm scared that Lauren is in danger" she said.

Trick nodded, he could see Bo was worried. Who wouldn't be? "I will find out everything I can Bo, you have my word" he said placing his hand on hers. Suddenly, the whole bar fell silent. Trick and Bo looked to the door to see a tall man standing there. "Who's that?" Bo asked as she saw a few people bowing to this man. "By the looks of it, someone official" he said. The man laid eyes on Trick and made his way over. "Are you the owner of this establishment?" he asked. Trick nodded and introduced himself. The man also introduced himself as The Blackthorn, a high elder for the light. "I wish to make an announcement to your patrons, with your permission of course" the blackthorn said. "By all means" Trick said gesturing to the crowd.

The man looked out to the crowd. "Let it be known! A new Ash has been crowned, and will be arriving tomorrow… Let the celebrations begin!" he smiled as the light Fae in the bar cheered. Bo's heart sank, this was the moment she was wishing would never come true. There was new Ash, which meant that Lauren would be affected. Also, Bo had no idea if this Ash was as lenient as the last. What if he was a self-righteous bastard to despised humans? What if he tried to hurt her? The succubus wanted to get answers about the mystery child that kept popping up, but that would have to take a backseat for now. Now she needed to free Lauren from her ties with the light.

And to that, she needed to know why Lauren agreed to work for them in the first place.

**Lauren's Place (20 Minutes Later)**

Lauren had woken up in the morning to find Bo gone. But the succubus had left a note saying she would be back soon. The blonde was still wracking her brain as to what got Bo so upset the night before. She hated seeing the brunette so upset. It was Lauren's day off so she decided to catch up on some reports that needed looking over. She was currently sitting on the couch when her front door burst open, revealing a very flustered Bo. "Hey… Where'd you go?" Lauren asked. Bo pulled her jacket off and took a seat next to the blonde. "I had to ask Trick something… Lauren we need to talk" Bo said seriously. Lauren placed her papers on the coffee table and turned to the succubus. "Okay, is something wrong?" she asked.

"You could say that… They've chosen a new Ash, he's getting here tomorrow" Bo said as she watched Lauren's expression drop. "Oh… I see. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later though right?" she said. Lauren didn't want to go back to sneaking around. "No! I won't lose you. Lauren I need you to tell me what the terms of your servitude are. I won't see you go back there" Bo said. Lauren sighed, she didn't know how Bo would take this information. "Bo, it's complicated—"

"Not It's not complicated!" Bo yelled.

The brunette took a deep breath and held Lauren's hands in hers. "Lauren, I love you. Okay? And these bastards have kept you here for 5 years… Whatever you did, I don't care. I **care** about your freedom" Bo finished. Lauren sighed, Bo was right. She needed to come clean. "Alright… 5 years ago, I was in the Congo. I was given a research grant to pursue in a small village…. I didn't go alone. I had invited my ex-girlfriend to come with me" Bo couldn't help but shudder when she said the word girlfriend, she couldn't bear the thought of Lauren being with anyone else but her. "We made the plans when we were together and then things didn't work out so we ended it… But she still wanted to come because the flights were already booked and it would have been a good opportunity for her career" Lauren added.

"What was her name?" Bo asked.

"Nadia… she was a photo journalist for a local magazine" Lauren said. Bo wondered why things didn't work out between them. Who would be stupid enough to let this woman go? "Why did you end things?" she asked. "Because we wanted different things" Lauren said not really explaining why. "Like?" Bo pressed on. Lauren smiled, "Uh… I wanted children, and she didn't" Bo smiled, she could see Lauren being a brilliant mother. But Nadia's loss was her gain. "Anyway, when we got there everything was going fine. Until a deadly virus came out of nowhere and hit a nearby village. I couldn't sit back and do nothing so I went to help, but I discovered that the infected people weren't **people** at all"

"They were Fae?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded. "Nadia started to get sick a few days later… She was the only human hit by the virus, the old Ash was there and offered me everything in his disposal so that I could find a cure for her…. But only if I swore allegiance to the Light Fae" Lauren said starting to tear up. Now that she knew the reason Lauren was a slave, it just made her love the blonde even more. She was so selfless, she had given up her life and freedom for someone else. "Did you find a cure?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, "The only problem was, it didn't work on her…. She's been in a coma ever since" she said. A coma? That was probably why Lauren was still tied to them. So to free Lauren, Bo would need to cure Nadia.

No big deal.

"Is that why you never think about what you would do if you were free? Because you don't think you'll find a cure?" Bo was starting to see it now. "It's been 5 years Bo. And I am nowhere near close to curing her, her whole situation is baffling. The original cure should have worked" Lauren said frustrated. The brunette also thought it was strange, Lauren was a genius. Yet she couldn't cure a simple human from a Fae virus. Something didn't add up. Bo scooted close to her girlfriend and brought her in for a hug. "Don't worry, we will figure it out…. Besides now you have one thing you didn't have back then" Bo smiled pulling away. "And what's that?" the blonde asked. "A very persuasive succubus who is good at solving mysteries" Bo winked.

Lauren laughed, that was one good thing. She did have Bo now. Maybe Bo could shed some light on Nadia's case. "So, you're not mad?" Lauren asked. Bo frowned before tucking a strand on blonde hair behind Lauren's ear. "Why would I be mad?" she asked. "Because I kept this from you" Bo shook her head. "You didn't keep it from me on purpose, you just weren't ready to tell me…. Lauren, we're fine" the brunette captured the human's lips in a gentle kiss, hoping it would reassure her that everything was okay between them. "So… Kids huh?" Bo smiled. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, Kids…. Obviously wasn't the right time" Lauren said.

Bo had already told Kenzi that she intended to marry Lauren someday, she saw no reason why they couldn't have a few kids too. The thought warmed Bo's heart. "Maybe you just needed to find the right person who wants the same things" the succubus said nonchalantly. Lauren raised her eyebrows, did Bo just say in her own way that she wanted children? "And have I?" she asked wanting to see what the succubus would say. The brunette shrugged, "I'd love to have kids someday… And I couldn't think of a more beautiful person to have them **with**" Bo hoped that, that was the answer the blonde was looking for. "Well said Succubus" Lauren smiled leaning in for another kiss.

"What are we going to do about the Ash?" Lauren said leaning her head on Bo's shoulder. "Nothing, now we need to find a way to free you. Then you will never have to deal with him ever again" Bo really wanted to believe that she would find something, she didn't want to stop until this human was free. Living a life in metaphorical chains was horrible, and Lauren had lived it long enough.

No more.

…**..**

**A/N: Another short one to tie you over. Catching an early plane home, so I will be back to updating regularly with hopefully longer chapters. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Glad you guys like the last chapter. One of you lovely guests pointed out that I have a habit of giving things away in my Author's Notes. And you are so right, I didn't see it until you pointed it out. So I apologize and I do not take any offence, I love that you guys have your own opinions about me and the stories. Keep the comments coming because I read every single one and I take everything you guys say into account. And to ****Ml33tninja, your comment made my day. Thank you**** ;]**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY!**

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Dreaming Out Loud**

**The Dahl**

After their talk, Bo and Lauren decided to take a trip to the Dahl to talk to Trick. They hoped that maybe he would be able to help them with their predicament. Trick was no doctor, but he had been around for over 1000 years. If anyone could help them it would be him. But sadly Trick had never heard of anything like Nadia's condition. As they were sat at the bar, Lauren's pager beeped. The blonde took it out of her pocket to check the screen, _***Code: 903***_. This code meant that the Ash requested her presence, which meant that the new one had arrived and wanted to meet her. "What is it?" Bo asked seeing Lauren's look. "The Ash wants to see me" Bo's mouth hung open, she had no idea what this meant. For all they knew this could be the beginning of their worst nightmare.

"Oh… I'll come with you" Bo said getting up off her stool, Lauren smiled and stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You can't, he doesn't know anything about us remember? It's too risky" Bo nodded, she was right. "I'm sure it's nothing…. He probably just wants to get acquainted with his Chief Medical Officer" Trick said trying to diffuse the situation. "Trick's right, I'll be fine" Lauren assured. Dyson walked in the bar sensing the tension, but he didn't want to get involved so just went straight for Trick. "Thanks for the loan Trick" Dyson said passing a book back to the barkeep. Trick smiled. "Dyson? Do you think I could catch a ride to the compound with you?" Lauren asked the wolf.

The shifter smiled and nodded. "Sure, I was just about to head over there. The new Ash wants to see me" he said. Lauren turned back to Bo and cupped her face. "I'll call you later okay?" she said. Bo pouted a bit. "You better" the brunette leaned in for a long kiss. Normally it was hard for Dyson to see them be so intimate, but it was getting easier. As Lauren pulled away slowly, she looked into Bo's eyes. "I love you" The brunette smiled, "**I **love you" she replied. Bo watched her walk out of the bar, and instantly felt empty that she wasn't with her. Trick could see that Bo was head over heels for this human, but she was still troubled by not being able to give Lauren her freedom.

"Don't worry Bo, we will find something. How about we go downstairs, there may be something in the Ash's journals that may help" he said. Bo was confused as to why Trick had the Ash's journals, but she was more driven by the fact that maybe they might have answers. "Okay, thanks Trick…. I don't know what I would do without you" she said. "Suffer endlessly probably" he joked. Bo laughed before following him down to the lair. She really hoped that the journals held the answers she needed.

**Light Fae Compound**

"Have you heard anything about him? The Ash?" Lauren asked Dyson as they walked to the throne room. Dyson shook his head. He was in the dark as much as she was. "Nope, everything was kept under wraps. They didn't even have a stag hunt for this guy, he just got chosen" he said. Lauren found that strange. When an Ash passes away or is replaced, the light Fae elders organise a stag hunt with 3 contenders. Whoever wins is crowned as the new Ash. But they didn't have one for this man, which made the blonde doctor wonder why. Both blonde's reached the door to the throne room and where immediately escorted in.

"Thank you for coming" Lauren turned to see a suited man with black hair come up to her. "Dr. Lewis, I have heard so much about you from the elders…" He said extending his hand. Lauren shook it gently and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Ash" she said. The man chuckled. "Please, call me Lachlan. There is no need for formalities… And you must be Detective Dyson, I already had the pleasure of meeting your partner earlier" Lachlan said shaking Dyson's hand. "Nice to meet you sir" the wolf said. Lachlan seemed okay, but maybe he wasn't showing his true colours. "I bet you are both wondering why I called you here. Not 10 minutes into my station as the Ash and I was presented with a problem… A problem that I will need your help figuring out" he said in a thick British accent.

"What can we do?" Lauren asked. With everything going on regarding Nadia, she was happy for the distraction of work. "It has come to my attention that a Dark Fae is feeding illegally in our territory. I need you two to find out what Fae they are and **who** they are. I won't have humans being fed on without my permission" he said staking a seat on his throne seat. "How many humans?" Dyson asked. "A whole building full apparently, as you can see this takes importance" he said. Lauren nodded, "Of course, we will head over there right away…. I will just need to get my kit" Lauren said bowing slightly before leaving to make her way to the lab. "The building is on 23rd street, use whatever resources you need" Lachlan said with a smirk. Dyson didn't quite understand what was so amusing.

"I will get back to you as soon as I can with an update" Dyson bowed before walking out of the room. Lachlan sat back in his chair, glad that he had cemented himself in with Dyson and Lauren. Sure they didn't know him which meant they had no reason to trust him, but they would in time.

**The Dahl**

Bo was going through the old Ash's journals and had come up empty so far. The succubus focused her eyes on the journal that was dated the month that Lauren was in the Congo. But as she flipped the pages, she had read nothing mentioning Lauren or Nadia. Every time Bo thought of her girlfriend's ex, she couldn't help but wonder what Lauren was like with her. Was she happy? Were they in love? So many questions. One thing she did know though, was that this Nadia was stupid to not want to have a family with someone as kind and as beautiful a soul as Lauren was. "Anything?" Bo looked up to see Trick approaching her with a tray of Tea.

The succubus shook her head. "Nada" she said skimming the page again. "I'm sure we will stumble upon something soon… In the meantime, how about we discuss more about the mysterious little girl you keep seeing?" Trick said pouring two cups of boiling tea. "Have you figured out what she is?" Bo asked. "Afraid not… It's hard to put a name to a face I've never seen" he said. To be honest, Trick was baffled by this. He didn't think Bo was lying about what she saw, but he did think that maybe her fear was stopping her from giving him a more specific description. Before Bo could say anything else, her phone started to ring beside her. Seeing Lauren's name, the succubus grabbed it quickly thinking something was wrong.

"What is it?! Did he threaten you? He did didn't he—"Bo started to ramble.

_***"Bo! Calm down, I'm fine… He didn't do anything, Okay?"***_ Lauren said calmly. Bo let out a sigh of relief, she was glad she was okay. "Sorry, I just got worried for a second" She said. _***"A second?"***_ Lauren asked with a small laugh, knowing Bo probably hadn't stopped worrying since she left the Dahl earlier. "Okay, and hour… Can you blame me? So what happened?" Bo asked. _***"Nothing really. He introduced himself to Dyson and I and then gave us a case to work on"***_ the blonde replied. A case? Bo was kind of annoyed that he had called them in just for a meet and greet and then drop work on them. "What kind of case?" Bo asked. _***"He had word that a Dark Fae is feeding in Light territory, he wants us to find out what kind of Fae and then to stop them… Just another day at the office"***_ Lauren joked.

"You need some help?" Bo asked hoping she would say yes.

_***"Love some… It's the Freeman building on 23**__**rd**__** street"***_ Lauren smiled into the phone.

"It's a date, be there in 20…. Love you" Bo said.

_***"Okay, love you too"***_ Bo smiled as she ended the call. At least she would get to spend some time with her girl. The brunette really hoped that this new Ash was better than the last. Bo handed the journal she was reading to Trick, the bartender promised to keep reading while she was gone. Bo was lucky to have friends that were there for her. With that she grabbed her jacket and took off.

**Freeman Building (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo arrived at the building to see a bunch of suits guarding the doors. They were reluctant to let her in at first, but Dyson told them she was with him. The wolf led the brunette to the apartment Lauren was currently working in. "Hey" Bo said giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "So what's the deal?" she asked. Lauren was just finishing checking over an elderly woman who was complaining of not being able to sleep, and when she did sleep she was woken up by terrible nightmares. Lauren had never heard of anything so complex. As soon as they entered the building, Dyson could smell the scent of something Fae. But since the culprit had been bouncing from human to human, he couldn't pin point where they were residing. That's if they were even squatting in the building.

"I have no idea… this is all very strange" Lauren answered peeling off her gloves. Bo couldn't help but notice that Lauren was very sexy when she was in doctor mode. She loved it. "I agree, there is nothing we can do until we get the results back from your samples. I say we call it a day" Dyson said. "Best thing I've ever heard you say Wolf Man" Bo smiled, grabbing Lauren's hand. "Where are we going?" the blonde asked as Bo led her to her car. "My place" Bo smiled.

**Clubhouse (Later That Night)**

As soon as they got to the crack shack, Bo carried Lauren upstairs where they made the most of having the house to themselves. Kenzi had left a note saying she was helping out some cousins, with what Bo knew was probably illegal. A trail of clothes were left from the top of the stairs to the foot of the bed as they were now under the covers in a heated make out session. Bo was currently on top of Lauren, her hands running down her bare back as her mouth devoured the blonde's. "Feed" Lauren said in between kisses. As soon as she heard the words, Bo's eyes turned neon blue as she began to take a strong flow of chi from the blonde.

Lauren chi was so intoxicating and addictive, Bo knew that she should stop but she couldn't bring herself to break the flow. By the time Bo stopped the feed, Lauren's body had gone limp below her. "Lauren?" Bo shook her gently, she wasn't waking up. "Babe? Wake up!" Still nothing. Then Bo pressed her fingers to her neck checking her pulse. There wasn't one. "NO! PLEASE!" The brunette cried as she tried to wake Lauren's lifeless body. She was dead. "Please wake up! Please" she screamed as the woman she loved was now motionless, she killed her.

"_**Bo!"**_ The succubus Lauren's voice but the blonde was still unconscious beneath her.

"_**Wake up Bo!"**_ She heard her again, suddenly the room started to shake. She had no idea what was going on. The walls started to break down, shining a bright light in her eyes. It was blinding. Lauren's voice got louder.

Bo opened her eyes to see her girlfriend shaking her gently. She was alive? "Lauren?" Bo had tears in her eyes as she sat up to touch her girlfriend's face. "You're alive?" Lauren frowned, of course she was alive. "Yeah, you were having a nightmare… What did you see?" she asked still worried. Lauren had no idea what was going on. One minute they were sleeping peacefully and the next, Bo was screaming in her sleep. The brunette shook her head. "I fed off you and I couldn't stop… I killed you. I'm so sorry" She cried. Lauren brought Bo to her body, holding her gently in her arms. "It's okay, it wasn't real. I'm right here…. I got you" The blonde soothed the brunette kissing her on the head as she laid them back down.

As they laid there, Lauren thought things over in her head. Bo was having the same symptoms as the humans in the building. Terrifying Nightmares. Which got Lauren to thinking, it had to be a Fae who fed on Nightmares. That's the one element the victims had in common. And the only Fae that the blonde knew had this kind of feeding signature, was a Mare. As in **nightmare. **Now that she knew what it was, she just needed to know where to find it. Bo was wide awake as she rested her head on the blonde's chest, she was too freaked out to sleep. And she was afraid that if she did, she would have the nightmare again. She couldn't live with herself if she ever hurt Lauren. She would rather die. Just then, Lauren's phone started to ring. Even that made Bo jump, the dream had really shaken her. "You're okay" Lauren said grabbing her phone and frowned when seeing Dyson's name on her screen.

"Dyson? Why do you sound out of breath?" Lauren asked, she could hear the detective breathing rather heavy into the phone. _***"Sorry, but I had a really intense nightmare and I wanted to see If you were okay"***_ Dyson sounded sincere. Lauren wondered what his was about. "Oh, I'm fine… But Bo isn't. She had one too. I think we're dealing with a mare… A vicious one" she said. _***"I agree… We won't be able to sleep until we break her link to us. I think it's safe to say we need to get back to work"***_ he said. Lauren nodded, "I'd say so, Bo and I will get dressed and then we'll meet you at the Dahl. Maybe Trick could help us with the link" Dyson agreed and said goodbye. Lauren was confused as to why only Bo and Dyson were being targeted. She didn't have any symptoms.

Weird.

Lauren coaxed Bo off her chest so she could look at her. "We need to get to the Dahl. Hopefully Trick will have something to help you" Bo nodded, she wanted this feeling gone. Both women got up to get dressed, Bo was still rattled by the dream so much that Lauren had to help her get dressed. Kenzi was still asleep, she had a habit of sleeping like the dead. Lauren didn't really want to disturb her, so the blonde left the Goth a note saying they were at the Dahl.

**The Dahl**

Dyson had called Trick before arriving at the Dahl, informing him of what happened. The barkeep was intrigued and asked them to get to him as soon as they could. He had a way of breaking the link to the mare, but he needed Lauren's help to do it. When they arrived, Trick could see Bo and Dyson's feared expressions. He had never seen Dyson like this. "Lauren would you come with me, I need your help with something. Bo, Dyson? Help yourself to anything you like" He said gesturing to the alcohol. Lauren turned to Bo, "I'll be right downstairs okay?" the blonde smiled and kissed Bo on the head, before leaving with Trick. The brunette leaned over the bar to grab two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"So what was yours about?" Bo asked pouring the whiskey and then sliding a glass over to Dyson. Dyson knocked back the drink within a couple of seconds. He really needed it. "That bad huh?" she said watching him pour more. "You could say that" he said. "I'll you mine if you tell me yours" Bo said sipping her drink. Dyson sighed, "I dreamt I was stuck in my wolf form… No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shift back. It was horrible" he said. That did sound horrible, Bo could never imagine how that would feel. "Your turn" he said. Bo didn't really want to relive it but she did say if he shared his then so would she. Time to pay the piper. "I was feeding off of Lauren and I couldn't stop… And when I finally did stop, she was dead" the brunette finished the rest of her drink.

Dyson didn't have any words, he would probably feel the same if he dreamt he killed the person he loved. "We just have to remember it was a dream…. It wasn't real" he thought that would lighten the situation some. Just then, Lauren and Trick emerged from the back holding 2 glasses filled with a red liquid. "Drink this" Lauren said handing them the glasses. "I think I'd rather stick to whiskey" Bo said as she grimaced smelling the red liquid. It was awful. "No, you have to drink it. It will break the link to the mare…. And it will take your nightmares away" she said. "How?" Dyson asked. "It's made with Bacu saliva, unfortunately we don't have the time to find a live one, but I remembered I had a vial of one's saliva. With Lauren's help we were able to make a tonic, it will cure your terrors" Trick said.

Bo and Dyson grabbed the glasses. If it smelt awful, then that meant it would taste even worse. They both clinked their glasses before drinking it all, making sure to consume every drop. After they'd finished, Bo and Dyson scrunched up their faces and grabbed their whiskey glasses, drinking those to try ridding themselves of the taste. "How do you feel?" Lauren asked them. "A little better, I can feel the cloud lifting" Dyson said touching his head. He couldn't feel the pain of being trapped in his wolf form anymore. "Bo?" The brunette looked to her girlfriend, giving a wide smile. "I'm good" she was glad she didn't feel the heart break and devastation of killing the love of her life anymore. Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde, bringing her in for a hug. "Thank you" she whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"It's what I do" Lauren smiled.

Dyson also thanked the doctor before answering his phone. Apparently, the mare had been found. Some guards that were checking on the infected humans heard a woman screaming, he followed the noise to the basement of the building. When he walked in he saw the mare screaming in pain. She was in labour, which explained why she fed off so many people. She was probably eating for 5 or 6. Everyone was glad it was over. Dyson left with Lauren, they had to report their findings to Lachlan. Bo also took off, she was still tired from earlier and Lauren ordered her to get some rest.

After a sleep himself, Trick got back to finishing the Ash's journal. The barkeep had found an entry that spoke about the Congo, but he had a few more pages to read. As he flipped the next page, he saw Lauren's name.

_**May 12**__**th**_

_**Yesterday I feared that this tribe wouldn't see the end of this week, but now I am sure that they will. Today I met a human doctor named Lauren Lewis, she shows great promise. She has a keen insight on the virus and its make up, I have every hope that she will create an antidote. Although, I cannot help but think of how much the light would benefit from having her join the fold. The high council would have some problems with it, but I have no doubt that once they see how brilliant and smart she is they will see my point. However there is one problem, I offered her a position with us and yet she turned it down. She was able to give me straight answers when my own Fae doctors couldn't. **_

_**May 13**__**th**_

_**Lauren proved to be a stubborn soul, she had refused every offer I have made. I told her money is of no object to me, whatever the price I will pay it to ensure her employment. Yet she turns me down. I pitched the notion to the high council, some were hesitant as I expected but others want her to join us. They have instructed me to go to extreme lengths to ensure her allegiance.**_

_**May 14**__**th**_

_**Lauren has agreed to join the light, although it was not her choice. To ensure her employment I had to make a deal with a Dark shaman who resides here, I had him place a curse on Lauren's companion, Nadia. A curse that mimics the symptoms of the Fae virus, it is a callous move I admit but it was the only way to have her join us. I offered her every resource at the light's disposal, so that she would find a cure. Although she will never know that there isn't one, for this I am deeply ashamed but I have my orders to follow. Lauren will return with me to the city, she will be under the light's protection for as long as she is with us. I can tell she thinks it will not be long until she finds a cure, but she will never find one. Lauren has saved the lived of over 200 Fae, and as long as the curse is in place, she will save many more. If Nadia is the one to be sacrificed for the good of the Light Fae, then so be it.**_

Trick closed the book, he was too disgusted to read anymore, he couldn't believe the light would go this far to have Lauren work for them. They didn't care about the fact that they had ruined a young woman's life, or made her believe that it was all her fault. He was ashamed to call himself a member of the Light Fae. There was nothing left to do but to call Bo and Lauren over.

**1 Hour Later**

Bo and Lauren entered the bar hoping that Trick had found an answer. They made their way downstairs where Trick was waiting, Bo noticed he looked rather strange. He was more fidgety. "Please sit" he gestured to the sofa. Both women sat and waited for Trick to speak.

"Are you okay Trick?" Lauren asked worriedly.

He nodded, although he was dreading what he had to tell her. "Lauren, I am afraid that the terms of your servitude to the light has been a lie" he said. Lauren frowned, she didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Bo reached over to hold her hand before he continued.

"Your friend Nadia? She's not sick…." Trick said. Lauren gulped and squeezed Bo's hand tighter, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"…. She's cursed"

…**.**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy my version of 'Scream A Little Dream'. Back on UK soil, so updates should be faster. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another one for you guys because you're awesome. Hope you like it.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :]**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: Don't Rely On Fate**

**The Dahl**

Lauren was frozen in place by Trick's words. Cursed? Who would curse Nadia? Why? None of this made sense. "Cursed? By who?" Bo asked the question since Lauren was speechless. Trick knew that Bo wasn't going to like the answer. "The Ash" he said. Bo stood from her seat, she was so angry. He had lied to Lauren for 5 years, making her believe Nadia's condition was her doing. That bastard. "I can't believe this, he's lucky that bomb killed him. I wanna bring him back **just** so I can kill him again myself… Is there a way I can do that?" Bo asked Trick. Trick shook his head. "No, sorry" even if there was one, he wouldn't tell her. The brunette looked back to Lauren who was looking rather pale.

"Lauren? Babe, tell me what you're feeling" Lauren took a deep breath in while still looking at the floor. "I feel…. Like I need to throw up" The blonde said running to the bathroom. It wasn't really the reaction Bo was waiting for. "Should I go after her?" Bo asked. Trick shook his head. "Give her time" he said. He had no idea how Lauren was feeling right now. This was a shock to the system. "How did you know it was the Ash?" The succubus asked. Trick held the journal up his hands. "He documented it" he said. Bo was so mad. "Did he explain why?" she asked. Trick nodded. "Once Lauren had cured the Fae tribe, he realised that he wanted her to join the light. But Lauren refused his many offers, so the elders instructed him to do whatever it took… And unfortunately **that** was cursing Nadia, to ensure that Lauren would join them in hopes of saving her. I assure you Bo, I do not condone this method" He said.

Trick wanted to let Bo know he was not on board with this kind of behaviour. "Thanks Trick. So how do we fix this?" she asked. Now that they knew the real reason for Nadia's condition, Bo wanted to remedy the situation as soon as possible. Trick shrugged. "Well, the Shaman that the Ash hired to place the curse on her was Dark. So I suggest you start with the Morrigan" he said. Bo scoffed, of course, The Morrigan. Bo wasn't exactly on her Christmas list, there would be no way she would help her without wanting something in return. Both Fae turned their heads to see Lauren walking in holding her stomach still looking pale. "You okay?" Bo asked holding her hand. The blonde shook her head. "Not really, can you take me home?" she asked.

The succubus nodded, "Sure, come on… Thank you for telling us Trick. I'll let you know what I come up with" Bo said leading her girlfriend out of the bar. This was enough for one day, and the brunette could see it was taking its toll on Lauren.

**Lauren's Place**

As soon as they entered the apartment, Lauren began to throw things around. Picture frames, lamps, and vases. Bo didn't stop her, the brunette thought it was best she got it out of her system. She needed something to take out her frustrations. Lauren was about to grab another lamp, when she stopped and fell to her knees and cried. The succubus approached the weeping blonde slowly, before kneeling in front of her and cupping her face. "Lauren? Look at me" Bo whispered. Lauren lifted her head, showing her eyes that were filled with tears. "I am going to fix this… Okay? I promise you" she said. Lauren didn't have the energy to form a sentence, so she just fell forward into Bo's arms.

The brunette stood up, bringing Lauren with her. She walked them to the bedroom so they could lay down. They didn't bother changing their clothes. After an hour, both of them fell asleep. Lauren was mostly tired from crying, and Bo nodded off while holding her. When she awoke, Bo reached her hand out to find nothing buy sheets. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 2 a.m. Bo sat up seeing light coming from beneath the bathroom door. Walking over she knocked the door gently. "Lauren? Are you okay?" Bo heard nothing, no movement. She knocked again this time a little harder. "Babe? Can you let me in?" she said, still hearing nothing. Bo was getting worried now. "Lauren, you're scaring me… Please open the door" Bo put her ear to the door, she couldn't hear a peep.

That was it, Bo started to force the door open with her shoulder. Thanks to her Fae strength, it only took two tries. As the door flew open, the brunette saw Lauren on the floor unconscious with blood coming from her nose. "Lauren!" Bo yelled rushing to her side. "Can you hear me?" she asked holding her head. Lauren wasn't responding, this was definitely not a side effect from being upset. Bo did the only thing she could think of, the brunette leaned down and kissed her girlfriend before giving her some of her own chi. Lauren's colour was starting to return slightly, it was working. Bo cut the flow as the blonde opened her eyes. "What happened?" the blonde croaked.

Bo let out a breath of relief, "I think you passed out" she said. Lauren sat up slowly, leaning against the sink cabinet. The blonde touched her nose, feeling the blood. "Oh… That's not good is it?" Lauren looked at her bathroom door that was now hanging off its hinges. "Did you break my door?" she asked. "Uh… Yeah. I got worried when you did answer" Bo said handing the blonde a small towel for her nose. "It's okay. I don't know what's wrong with me" Lauren said wiping the blood away. "Maybe we should go to a hospital to get you checked out" Bo said. She was really worried about her. Lauren shook her head, "Not necessary… I can run a test on myself. Besides it's probably just stress" Lauren said as she struggled to get to her feet, Bo met her half way and supported her with her arm.

Bo hoped that Lauren was right, and that it would pass. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was strange that the only thing that woke her up was to give her some chi. The succubus walked the blonde over to the bed, getting in and settling behind her. "You scared me" Bo whispered in her ear. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand to rest on her hip. "I know, I'm sorry… Really I'm fine" she said closing her eyes. She was so tired, that had been happening a lot the last few days. She just figured it was because of the long hours at the lab.

**The Dahl (1 Week Later)**

Bo had been trying for the last week to get an audience with the Morrigan, but the Dark leader kept refusing to see her. Safe to say the brunette was getting irate. She was so close to freeing Lauren from her servitude to the light, and yet to so far away at the same time. Without the Morrigan she was walking blind, she needed to find the Dark shaman responsible for placing the curse on Nadia. If that wasn't bad enough, Lauren was sick all week. The blonde suffered from terrible headaches and sickness. She said she was fine, but Bo wasn't buying it. During the week, Bo had finally met the Ash. Lachlan gave Bo a weird vibe, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was there.

Bo was currently in the Dahl, sitting at the bar with Kenzi drinking a beer. "I don't understand why the Morrigan won't see me…. What if I was calling because I wanted to join the dark?" Bo said. Not that she ever would chose a side, she was just saying. "You're not right?" Kenzi wondered. The brunette shook her head. "Maybe she's busy… She is leader of the Dark after all" Trick said while polishing some glasses. "Why don't you just go over there? Barge in, you're good at that" Kenzi said taking a sip of her beer. Bo thought it over, she was good at being where she didn't belong. If she barged in then the Morrigan would have no choice but to talk to her. "What does Hotpants say about all this?" Bo smiled at Kenzi's nickname for her girlfriend.

"Nothing, she has been sick all week. I didn't really wanna bother her with it" Bo said playing with the label of her beer bottle. "Is she okay?" Trick asked concerned. "She says she is but I'm not so sure. She keeps getting headaches and every couple of hours she runs to the bathroom to throw up, she's taking a blood test today. I kinda made her" Bo said. Kenzi let out a small laugh. "You sure she's not knocked up?" Bo laughed, Kenzi and her jokes. "Very funny Kenz, but I don't think so" the brunette took a swig of her beer. Just then Trick had a perplexed look on his face, sickness and headaches did sound like pregnancy symptoms.

Uh Oh.

"Yo! Trickster? You okay? You look like you've just crapped your pants" Kenzi pointed out seeing his expression. Trick snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Bo. "Would you mind if I asked you a very personal question?" he asked. "Probably, but I know you will just ask it anyway. What?" the brunette said looking a little confused herself. "When you and Lauren are…. Intimate. Do you feed her your chi?" he asked. Bo had no idea where this question was coming from. She contemplated it in her head, she had only done it once when they had that amazing night a week ago. "Just once, why?" she asked. Trick's face dropped in shock, this was not supposed to be happening. Lauren was human, it shouldn't have worked.

"Care to share with us T-man?" Kenzi asked.

"I think…. there is a very good chance that Lauren, might be pregnant" he said. Bo just burst out laughing, no way was Lauren pregnant. Hello? They were both women and last time she checked, Bo didn't have a wang. "Yeah right. Good one Trick" she said drinking her beer. "Bo, I'm serious. It is one of the abilities of a succubus" he said seriously. Bo's smile started to fade as she noticed he wasn't joking. "Are you serious?" Bo asked now concerned. He nodded. The succubus narrowed her eyes at the old man. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" she yelled. "Because it's not supposed to work with humans. Although, you are extra special" he said. "Oh god! Oh god!" Bo was starting to hyperventilate. Kenzi grabbed her best friend by the arms and shook her gently.

"Bo-Bo? Snap out of it. We don't know anything for sure yet… Let's go see Lauren okay, she'll have an answer in that big brain of hers" Kenzi really hoped she was right. Bo nodded and walked out of the door like a zombie. "Nice one Trickster!" Kenzi scowled at him before leaving to follow Bo. Trick had awesome timing as always.

**Lauren's Place**

Lauren had just got in, she was sent home from work early. While Lachlan came in for a Lab visit to check on the progress of Lauren's work, the blonde couldn't stop running back and forth to the bathroom. He could see she looked a little pale and flustered. He ordered her to get some rest, after all he didn't know if she had something that could be passed on to other patients. Lauren quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, before taking her temperature. _**102*C**_. That wasn't good. Although she didn't feel warm in herself, she was running a fever. The blonde grabbed a cold towel and laid on the couch placing in on her forehead. She hoped with some rest that maybe she would feel better.

Just then her front door opened, Bo and Kenzi walked in looking rather agitated. Lauren sat up while still holding the cold towel to her head, she noticed Bo was carrying a brown paper bag. "Hi, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. Bo sat beside her and took in her appearance, she didn't look well. "I called the lab, and they said you went home sick… Are you okay?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, although she felt terrible, she still didn't want Bo to worry. "Yeah, just have a bit of a fever is all. It's probably just a bug" Kenzi scoffed, "Or a bun" she blurted out. "Kenzi!" Bo gave her a glare. "Sorry Bo-Bo, momentary lapse" she smiled sheepishly. "Bun? What do you mean?" Lauren asked. Bo brought up the paper bag and reached in pulling out a rectangular box. "Why do you have a pregnancy test?" Lauren asked, she was no confused. "It's not for me! It's actually for you" the succubus said.

Lauren chuckled, why would she need a pregnancy test? "I don't think I need one" she said. "Actually…. You do. Trick kind of dropped a bomb on me earlier, and once he did everything made sense. Your sickness I mean" Lauren shook her head. "Bo I don't understand. What did he say?" she asked. Bo took a deep breath before answering, she would probably laugh at her. Or think she was crazy. "He said that succubi… **I**, have the power to get you pregnant… with my chi" Lauren looked at her incredulously. If this was a joke she didn't get it. "That's ridiculous—"the blonde started to say.

"Is it? Come on Lauren, you have to admit that every symptom you have sounds like a pregnancy symptom" Bo added. "I guess" No that Lauren thought about it, they were similar. "Just take the test, maybe he's wrong and it **is** just a bug or something. But, it's better to rule it out" The brunette said handing her the box. Lauren looked at it, then back to Bo before getting up to go to the bathroom. Bo watched her close the door, before sitting back on the couch and running her hands through her hair. Kenzi sat on the coffee table In front of her, she didn't know exactly what to say. "I bet you Trick was wrong, ya know he's old… His brain probably doesn't work the way it used to" Kenzi said.

Bo hoped she was right.

**10 Minutes Later**

Bo was pacing nervously back and forth, waiting for Lauren to come out of the bathroom. Kenzi was just watching her best friend move from one place to another. It was starting to get annoying. "Bo, seriously you're making me dizzy!" she exclaimed. The brunette stopped and turned around when she heard the door open behind her. Lauren walked out slowly, her face looking shocked. "Well?" she asked quietly. "You're not my girlfriend anymore" Lauren said. Bo didn't know what was going on, was she breaking up with her? "What do you mean?" Bo started to well up. "Lauren gave a small smile and held up the **positive** test in her hand. "You're my baby mama" she laughed.

Bo put her hand to her mouth in shock, Lauren was pregnant. They were having a baby. "Really?" the brunette cried. Lauren walked forward and nodded showing her girlfriend the test. "Yeah, looks like Trick was right" she started to cry also. The succubus smiled before wrapping her arms around the blonde, bringing her in for tight hug. Kenzi sniffled back her tears, she wasn't the crying type. But seeing Bo cry made her cry too. Walking over to them, she wondered if they were glad that it was positive. "So… Are we happy about this?" she said gesturing to the two of them. Bo looked at Lauren. "Yeah, I am" Lauren smiled at Kenzi. "Me too" Kenzi clapped her hands in the air and hugged them both. "I'm gonna be an Aunt!" she said.

The brunette laughed, yes Kenzi would be an Aunt. And she would be a mother, wow that was a surreal thought to have. Bo never really thought about being a mother herself, she had such a horrible relationship with her adoptive mother. And the one she had with Aife was not better. What if she turned out to be a bad mother too? That in itself was a scary thing to think about. "You sure you're okay with this?" Lauren asked, seeing Bo's smile fade slightly. The brunette kiss her gently on the lips to reassure her. "Absolutely" she said. "Come on, you need to rest. I can feel how hot you are" Bo said touching her girlfriend's forehead. Lauren nodded and let Bo take her to the bedroom. Kenzi went straight for Lauren's fridge, the doctor was more stocked than they were. She spotted a bottle of wine, and an **expensive** bottle of wine at that. She wanted to have a celebratory glass, the human figured Lauren wouldn't mind. Especially since she wouldn't be drinking it for nine months.

Kenzi took a sip, the taste was incredible. "Damn Doc, that's good shit" she said to herself.

**Upstairs**

Bo was sitting beside Lauren as she laid in bed. The blonde had lifted up her t-shirt and touched her flat stomach. "I can't believe it" she said. The brunette smiled. "Me neither. Do you think it's ironic that we were talking about this the other day, and now it's happening?" Bo said. It was weird that they mentioned maybe having kids one day. They didn't think it would be a week later. "A little, maybe it was a sign" Bo laughed. Maybe it was. "You should get some rest… both of you" the brunette smiled wide touching her girlfriend's stomach. "You know this complicates things even more… If the Ash finds out that I'm pregnant, he'll kill me. Fae and Humans aren't supposed to have children" Bo knew Lauren was right, but she didn't want to think about that right now. They had time before Lauren would start showing.

Bo just had to make sure she freed her before then, she wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. Especially not the new Ash. "Don't worry about that right now. I told you I would take care of it and I am, in fact I am meeting the Morrigan in an hour" She said. She wasn't really lying, she didn't have an appointment with the dark leader but Bo realised that she should try Kenzi's **'barging in'** approach. She needed answers, now more than ever. It wasn't just Lauren's life at risk anymore. "She's going to want something in return" Lauren reminded her. "I know, like is said… leave it to me. Okay?" the blonde nodded. "Okay, just be careful" she said. The succubus smiled before leaning in for a soft yet loving kiss. "I love you" Bo whispered on her lips. "I love you too" Lauren replied.

Bo moved to Lauren's stomach and kissed it. "Love you too baby" Lauren laughed. Things were changing now, they were having a baby. And Bo would be damned if she was going to see her girlfriend and unborn child killed just because she and Lauren fell in love. No matter if they were Fae or Human, love is love. They shouldn't have to suffer just because the Fae think that they're better. The brunette left her girlfriend to sleep as she made her way downstairs. Kenzi was now on her 3rd glass of wine. "Bo-Bo! You've got to taste this shit" she said pointing to her glass. "Maybe later Kenz, hey do me a favour and keep an eye on Lauren for me… I'll be back soon" Bo made her way to the door. "Where you going?" Kenzi called after her.

"The Morrigan" she said closing the door behind her.

…**.**

**A/N: Just a filler, more to come. Stay tuned. :] Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guess my muse feels like sticking with me. So here's another one for you guys. Hope you enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**:]**

…**.**

**Chapter 13: New Devolpments**

**Dark Fae Compound**

Bo walked through the halls of the dark compound with determination. She needed now more than ever to get the information she needed to free Lauren from the light. Plus it wasn't just Lauren she had to worry about now, it was also the life of the unborn child. The succubus reached the end of the hallway and saw a young red head behind a desk. She guessed that The Morrigan's office was not far behind. Bo walked past the desk, going for the big black doors. The red head got to her feet and called after the brunette trying to stop her. "You are not permitted to go in there. Miss. Marquise is in a meeting!" she yelled. "Yeah, in about 2 seconds… with me" Bo quipped back.

She pushed the doors open to the Morrigan sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. Seeing the succubus, the morrigan was intrigued and impressed that she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Let me call you back…" she said hanging up the phone. "…. Bo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. Bo closed the doors behind her before approaching her desk. "I need something from you" The Morrigan smirked, she knew it wouldn't be long before the succubus came crawling to the dark. "Of course you do… Please, do tell me what it is you need" she said gesturing for Bo to take a seat. The succubus did as she was told, and took a seat so they were face to face.

"I need you to help me find a Dark Fae shaman, he is somewhere in the Congo" Bo said.

The Morrigan smirked as she heard Bo's plea, truth be told she was actually waiting for this. She had heard all about the rumours that the unaligned succubus was head over heels in love with the human doctor who is a slave to the light. But she didn't really believe it until now. "Ah, I take it this has to do with the curse that was placed on Lauren's girlfriend?" she said. Bo tried her hardest not to scream at the fact she said **'Girlfriend'**. "**Ex**- Girlfriend yes… And how did you know that?" Bo couldn't help but wonder. "Please, i make it my mission to know everything that goes on with my people. Plus, I was there when the curse was placed" she said. Bo frowned. "Why?"

"Who do you think gave the shaman permission?" She smirked.

Bo's anger just reached a higher burning point. She thought it was just the Ash that had a hand in it, but it turned out the Morrigan did too. But Bo needed to keep her cool if she was going to get the Morrigan to help her. "I guess I should have seen that coming… Look, all I need you to do is tell me where he is so I can remove the curse myself" the brunette said. "So you can free the good doctor? My you do have quite the Mother Theresa complex don't you? The Morrigan goaded her. "Doesn't matter why, will you help me or not?" Bo said. The Morrigan thought it over in her head. She didn't really give a rat's ass what Bo wanted the Shaman for, but she did need something from her. "I will give you the name and location…. Providing you do something for me" she said. Bo was waiting for this. But she was desperate.

"Name it"

"I need you to find someone for me… This is one of my clients, Jason Baines" she said handing Bo a picture. "He has killed a dark Fae elder and painted some, shall we say…. classified information in public" Bo frowned. "Painted?" she asked. "I run a rather exclusive talent agency, he is one of my rising stars. Just find him and bring him to me… you'll get what you want" Bo didn't like the sound of this. If this boy had run off with information about the Fae, then they would probably kill him as soon as they got him back. She wasn't going to bring him in just to be killed. "I'm not going to find him so you can kill him" The morrigan sighed, "I don't want him killed, he is important to me. Trust me, I just want him safe" she said. "And why should I believe that?" Bo asked. "You're not the only one in love with a human" she answered. The Morrigan in love with a human? Didn't sound right, but she did sound sincere. Bo was in no position to pass this offer up, if she found the boy then she would find the shaman. And that was worth more.

"I'll get right on it… Thank you speaking with me, Morrigan" Bo said trying to sound professional.

The Morrigan stood and shook Bo's hand with a smile. "Please. Call me Evony" she said.

**Lauren's Place (2 Hours Later)**

Lauren had woken up feeling slightly better than before but still had a fever. The blonde got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, her stomach started to grumble as she felt the rippling feeling of hunger course through her. After throwing up all morning, she hadn't eaten much. But obviously she was starving now. She walked to the sink, reaching up to open her medicine cabinet. The blonde grabbed a small pill bottle of anti-nausea medication. Hopefully it would help. After taking 2, she put the bottle back and closed the door. Suddenly, Lauren was face to face with herself in the cabinet mirror. Her eyes were glowing. She thought maybe she was seeing things. She **was** still really tired and did feel very drained. Lauren shook her head, then splashed some water on her face.

Looking back to the mirror she saw that her eyes hadn't stopped glowing. Lauren touched the skin under eye, they looked kind of like Bo's did when she would start to feed. This was so weird. After a couple of minutes they stopped, so Lauren made her way downstairs to find Kenzi passed out on her couch with an empty bottle of wine next to her. The blonde walked into the kitchen, she decided to make herself a sandwich. She was so hungry. Just then, the front door opened. Lauren looked up to see Bo walking in. "She looks like she's having fun" Bo said looking to Kenzi who was snoring softly with a smile on her face. Must be some dream she's having. "I just found her like that" Lauren said as she buttered her bread.

"How're you feeling?" Bo asked coming to stand by her girlfriend while stealing a piece of tomato and eating it. "Better, still have bit of a fever but at least I don't feel like I have to hurl" she said happily. Bo was glad she was feeling better. "How did it go with the Morrigan?" Lauren asked. Bo exhaled, "Okay, I guess. She wanted me to find this guy for her before she gives up info on the shaman" Lauren nodded. Figures. "Any luck finding him?" she asked while taking a bit of her sandwich. "Well, I did… but then I kinda got interrupted by Vex" the brunette said in disgust, she still hated the Mesmer for what he did to Lou Ann and her kids. But he wasn't going away unfortunately. "Vex? Did he hurt you?" Lauren asked worried. The blonde knew he was very powerful. Bo shook her head. "No, but he wanted me to bring the guy to him when I find him. This whole thing has become way too messy for my linking. But if I drop it, then I won't find the shaman" Bo said sadly.

"Babe, it's okay… You will figure it out" Lauren said leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, Lauren felt like she needed more. The blonde deepened the kiss, her tongue entering the brunette's mouth. It still wasn't enough. Bo had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist, she didn't think anything of it. Lauren felt her heart racing, she didn't know what was happening to her. Pulling away she gasped for air. "Lauren? What is it?" Bo asked worried. Lauren opened her eyes to look at Bo, who had a shocked expression on her face as she saw her girlfriend's eyes. "Babe, your eyes… they're blue, like mine" she said staring into Lauren's now neon blue orbs. This didn't make sense. "Really?" Bo nodded. Lauren focused her eyes on her girlfriend and felt nothing but a strong hunger as she looked at her.

Bo knew this look, it was the look she would get when her inner succubus needed to feed. But how did Lauren have it? Then Bo realised, the baby. It must be Fae, which didn't make any sense either. Because children born of only one Fae, turn out human. At least that's what Trick told her. "You're hungry" she pointed out. Lauren nodded, "Very" but that was why she made the sandwich, although she was starting to realise that it wasn't food she was hungry for. "What's happening to me?" Lauren sighed. Bo held on to her waist. "It's the baby, it must be Fae… Maybe that's why you've been feeling so weird lately?" Bo said. As she thought it over, it became a little clear now. When Lauren had collapsed last week, the only thing that woke her up was Bo's chi. Perhaps the baby needs to feed through Lauren to remain healthy.

Did that mean it was a girl?

"Maybe, what do I do?" Lauren asked. She was starting to get really scared. "The only thing you can do… Feed" the brunette said. The human shook her head. "No, Bo I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I can't stop?" that would be a problem. Bo gave her a warm smile, if anyone could control this it was Lauren. The blonde even helped her control her own powers. "You just have to believe that you will" she winked. Lauren gave a half smile, she told Bo a similar thing before they got together. Lauren nodded. They didn't want to do it downstairs, just in case Kenzi woke up. Bo took Lauren's hand and led her to the bedroom. Once there, Lauren walked in ahead of Bo while the brunette closed the door, locking it.

Bo stepped into Lauren personal space, for some reason they were both extremely nervous. Even though they had more than their share of sexcapades. "How do I do it?" Lauren asked breaking the silence. "Just give into the hunger… And when you want to stop, **think** of yourself pulling away" Lauren nodded. Here goes nothing. Bo captured the blonde's lips gently, it wasn't long before she felt Lauren tugging at her chi. It was different when the shoe was on the other foot. She was always the one to do the feeding. Lauren could feel herself getting caught up in the feed. The feeling was so strong, she finally knew what it must have been like for Bo all those years. Bo opened her eyes when she felt the feeding stop. Looking up she saw Lauren looking back at her with her eyes glowing bright.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked.

Lauren smirked and licked her lips. "Like I need more" she said before crashing her mouth onto her girlfriends. If this was what the next nine months were going to be like, Bo was all for it. Once they had torn each other's clothes off, Lauren pushed Bo down on the bed before climbing on top of the succubus and straddled her. "Wow! You really are hungry" Bo husked out as Lauren started to grind her centre into Bo's. "Blame your kid" she said leaning down to kiss the brunette. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's bare back, pulling her down closer as they sped up their movements. "Our kid" Bo corrected her. Lauren started to pull another flow of Bo's chi, it was so tasty. Bo expected herself to feel drained from all the chi Lauren was taking, but she didn't. In fact, the blonde's forwardness just spurred her on more.

Lauren felt herself falling off the edge. It turned out the more chi she consumed, the more she felt herself coming undone. Bo dug her nails into Lauren's skin and dragged them down her back, leaving open cuts. But what she was unaware that Lauren had not only gotten her chi sucking ability, she had also gotten her healing. As Lauren fed more, the slashes on her back closed up instantly. The blonde stopped the flow, she didn't feel hungry anymore. That must have meant that the baby had gotten its fill. Bo reached as they kept moving faster, bringing her mouth to Lauren's breasts. The blonde gasped as she felt the sensitive touch. "Almost…" she breathed out, thrusting her hips down harder causing Bo to moan loudly. The succubus brought her hips up, meeting Lauren thrust for thrust.

Lauren rested her head against Bo's as she began to reach completion. "I'm gonna come!" she cried as she moved faster. "Me too… Oh god! Right there!" the brunette said, her hands having a vice grip on the blonde's back. With a few more hard thrusts, both women came hard with strangled groans. They rode out their orgasm before getting their breathing under control. Lauren rolled on to her side next to Bo, they were completely spent. "If I knew how amazing the sex would be, I would have gotten you pregnant ages ago" Bo joked. The blonde laughed, she could barely open her eyes. She was so tired. But she **was** feeling better than she had for the last week, maybe all she needed was to feed. Hearing that **she**, the human had to feed was very weird. But it was her reality. The brunette looked down, seeing Lauren's eyes closed as she sunk her head into the pillow.

She wanted to let her sleep, besides she still had a human painter to find. No rest for the wicked. Bo gently untangled herself from Lauren's grasp, before kissing her on the head. Hopefully, after their fun, Lauren would be feeling much better. Bo hated seeing her so weak, because she was anything but that. Although this whole feeding thing, did worry Bo a bit. She thought of going to see Trick later. She still hadn't checked in with him. The succubus changed back into her clothes and left the room, walking down the stairs Bo was met by Kenzi holding her head in her hands. "Good nap?" Bo smiled. Kenzi groaned, "Bad nap, very bad nap" the wine was good on the way down, but you paid for it in the morning.

Kenzi looked at Bo seeing her hair was slightly dishevelled. "Someone has sex hair" she pointed out. Bo frowned and then caught on to what her friend was saying. She smiled sheepishly and tried her best to fix her hair. "So is that what happens now? You come back and Hotpants just jumps on ya?" Kenzi asked walking over to the kitchen. "No, it wasn't like that… Something kinda happened" Bo said. "What?" Kenzi was intrigued. "Well we were kissing and then all of a sudden Lauren pulled away. And when she looked at me, her eyes were glowing blue" the goth dropped her jaw. "Like yours?" she asked. Bo nodded. She didn't see that coming. "How is that even possible?" Kenzi asked. Bo shrugged. "I guess it's the baby, Lauren was really hungry so we went upstairs so she could feed" the brunette finished with a smirk.

"Wait! Lauren fed off of you?" Kenzi was confused.

"Yeah, it was Uh-Mazing" Bo gushed. It really was. "I know that you are happy and everything Bo-Bo, but that isn't a normal thing. At least not for Lauren, she's human. I seriously think you should talk to Trick" Kenzi was just worried that something was wrong. Bo nodded. "I know, and I will. But first I have a human painter to find" Kenzi frowned, human painter? Bo walked to the door, "I'll explain later…. Stay with Lauren" Kenzi ran after Bo stopping her. "Wait! What if she wants to snack on me? Doc is hot and everything, but not my type" she said. The succubus chuckled, "Don't worry Kenz, she is fully fed… Trust me" Bo smiled proudly before walking out the door.

**The Dahl (3 Hours Later)**

Bo entered the bar in a huff, she was exhausted. With Lauren feeding off her and then chasing around a crazed human all day, it really took it out of her. Trick noticed Bo's tired look, "Drink?" he asked. She nodded taking a seat at the bar. "Please" Trick grabbed a bottle of beer and opened the cap before sliding it over to Bo. "You were right by the way" she said after a long sip. "Come again?" Bo pointed at him. "You. You were right about Lauren… She's pregnant" she smiled. Trick was lost for words, he was going to be a great grandfather. Although, Bo didn't know about him yet. "Congratulations Bo" he gave a wide smile. "I would offer you a drink on the house, if you didn't already have them for free" he laughed. "There is just one problem" Bo started. "What?" he asked. "Lauren has somehow, got my succubus abilities" she said. Trick looked at her incredulously, "Are you sure?" Bo thought back to 3 hours ago, smirking at the thought. "Yeah, pretty sure" she said.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

Trick shook his head. "Afraid not. To be honest, this whole thing baffling. This has never been done with a human before" he said. He would need to look into this. "Are you saying I should be worried?" Bo asked fearing that something was wrong with the baby. "I'm not sure… Just keep an eye on Lauren, make sure she stays healthy" Bo nodded. She'd do anything to keep her family safe. "I will… In other news, I have the name and location of the shaman" she said pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. Trick picked it up looking at the writing. _***Shambay, Nanto Village, Congo***_. "So what is your plan?" he asked. Bo shrugged, "The protective girlfriend in me wants to beat the crap out of him for placing the curse in the first place. But the calm headed girlfriend in me…. Actually she also wants to beat the crap out of him too. What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Witch doctors are not to be trifled with, whatever you do… just be smart about it. Make him see that you mean business, they respect someone who can stand up to them. Probably because no one ever does" he said handing the paper back to her. "Okay, so now all that's left is to figure out how I get there. It's not exactly within driving distance" she joked. That was true. Trick had an idea. He knew of a Fae that could move the earth, so that Bo could be transported to the Congo without travelling herself. Trick walked away to grab his contacts book. Bo wondered what he was doing. "Here" he said handing her a business card. The succubus looked at it frowning. "What?" she said.

"This is how you will get to the Congo" he said.

Bo read the card. It was a travel agent, she hated flying. "Shouldn't I go home and pack, the Congo isn't exactly across the river" she said. Trick smiled and shook his head. "That won't be necessary trust me…. Just go, and tell Peggy that Trick sent you. She owes me a favour" he said. Bo didn't know what to say, but she trusted Trick. He wasn't usually wrong. "Thanks Trick" she said before leaving to get to her car.

**Lauren's Place (2 Hours Later)**

Kenzi was lounging about on the sofa watching a movie on Lauren's big screen TV. The human wondered why they didn't hang out here more often. The Doctor had everything, a big TV, food in the fridge… Walls. Kenzi could get used to living like this. Kenzi looked back at the TV, she was watching a horror movie and the girl was just about to run into the killer. Stupid chick. The girl was just about to turn the corner when she came face to face with a slimy monster and screamed her lungs out. This TV must be HD quality because Kenzi could have sworn that that scream came from in the house. Wait! What if it did? Lauren?

Kenzi jumped up from the couch, she didn't have her sword on her so she grabbed the next best thing. A broom. The tiny human ran as fast as she could upstairs, entering Lauren's room she saw the blonde standing in front of the mirror. "Lauren? Are you okay?" she asked. Lauren turned around to reveal a rather big belly. "Damn girl, what did you eat?" Kenzi asked. She had no idea what was going on. It wasn't big big, but it was definitely noticeable. Kenzi walked forward. "What happened?" she asked. Lauren shrugged, "I have no idea. I just woke up and it was like this" the blonde stressed. "Could it have something to do with you feeding from Bo?" the girl asked. Lauren thought it over, I could have.

"Maybe, I feel fine. It's just… round" she said running her hand over her belly. "Sure is" Kenzi said. Suddenly, both women heard a ringing. Lauren saw her phone lighting up on the night stand. "Can you hand me that?" she pointed to the handset. Kenzi nodded grabbing it and handing it to the blonde. "Dr. Lewis? What? Yes…. Okay, I'll be right there" Lauren said hanging up the phone in shock. "What is it?" Kenzi asked.

"It's Nadia…. She's awake"

…**..**

**A/N: Now things are getting real. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's another. Bitches be getting things done ;]**

…**.**

**Chapter 14: All That Matters**

**Light Fae Compound**

Lauren was very anxious as she walked down the halls of the light compound. Her assistant had said that Nadia had just woken up while he was checking her vitals. Lauren didn't think it was a coincidence, since Bo was back yet. Lauren just fell in love with Bo even more, she had done the impossible and freed her. She was amazing. The only problem was that she would have to explain everything to Nadia. The last 5 years, how she was now with Bo and that they were expecting a baby. It wasn't explaining the 5 years that made Lauren nervous, it was explaining Bo. When they were together, Nadia was very jealous. Anytime someone would look at Lauren the wrong way, she would get defensive and controlling.

But she had no right to be jealous now, they were already broken up when they got to the Congo. Kenzi had helped Lauren find something to wear, since she now had a magical baby bump and her shirts didn't exactly fit. It was after hours in the clinic, so no one would really be here anyway. Lauren opted for something casual, t-shirt and jeans. Her bump could still be seen, but thanks to the t-shirt it was less obvious. Kenzi had also called Bo, who had told her she was on her way back. The human let her friend now that she had accompanied Lauren to the clinic, just in case and to meet them here. Lauren reached Nadia's room, seeing her assistant waiting outside. "How is she?" she asked. "A bit crazed at first, but that was to be expected. She keeps asking for you" he said giving a smile before walking off.

Lauren opened the door, walking in she saw her ex-girlfriend sitting on her bed looking like she was scared out of her mind. No one could blame her. As soon as the door closed, Nadia looked up and saw Lauren standing there. She couldn't believe she was here. When she woke up, the man told her that she had been asleep for 5 years. She honestly thought Lauren would have been long gone by now. "Lauren?" she smiled. Lauren didn't think she would ever hear her voice again. It was nice. But it didn't matter, she didn't love Nadia anymore. How could she after loving Bo? Nadia stood from the bed and ran over to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Lauren had no time to stop her, but she had to admit it was nice holding her after so long.

The blonde was about to say something when Nadia kissed her on the lips. This is bad. Lauren gently pushed Nadia away, she didn't feel anything. "Nadia, look things have changed since you got sick…. I've changed" she said. "You look the same to me" Nadia said leaning in again only to be stopped by Lauren. "Nadia, I have a-"

"Girlfriend?" Both humans turned to see Bo standing there. Lauren couldn't read her expression. Was she mad? "Who are you?" Nadia asked not knowing who this strange woman was. Lauren stepped back from her ex and grabbed Bo's hand. "Nadia this is Bo… my uh…. my girlfriend" Bo gave a small wave. Nadia was starting to get angry, she had been asleep for 5 years. And during that time Lauren had wasted no time in moving on. "Well, looks like my coma was the best thing to ever happen to you huh?" she said rather nastily. "What? No, Bo and I have only been together for 6 months. Nadia it wasn't like that!" Lauren argued. Nadia eyed Bo up and down. "Sure seems like it to me" she hissed. This whole thing wouldn't be so bad, if Lauren's pregnancy hormones hadn't chosen now to make an appearance.

The blonde could feel herself getting ready to cry, she needed to leave. "I'm sorry" the doctor sighed walking out of the room. That left Bo with Nadia, and she wasn't happy. This woman had just upset her girlfriend, and for what? For finally finding happiness when the last 5 years of her life had been a nightmare. The brunette chuckled with a scoff. "Something funny?" Nadia asked with her arms folded. "You have no idea do you? You have no idea what **that** woman has given up for you. She has lived the last 5 years of her life alone, all because she was trying to find a way to save you. And now you're going to get on her case for finding someone to be happy with…. Or is it because it's not with you?" Bo asked. Nadia rolled her eyes, she didn't have to justify herself to some stranger.

"You do realise that you're nothing right? You've been dating Lauren for a couple of months, we were together for **2** years. I know her better than you ever will" Nadia said with a smirk. Bo smiled, she was messing with the wrong succubus. "Maybe you do… But I don't think we'll be breaking up anytime soon" the brunette said staring Nadia down. "And why not?" she asked. "Because we're having a baby" Bo said simply. Nadia's expression dropped. "What?" Bo nodded, beat that bitch. "We're starting a family. I l**ove** Lauren, and unlike you…. I don't intend on **ever** letting her go" the succubus said before leaving the human standing there speechless.

**Light Fae Compound (Outside)**

Lauren leaned against the cold brick wall, breathing deeply. She didn't imagine Nadia's awakening going like that. The blonde was starting to doubt herself, was she selfish for falling in love with Bo? Did she abandon Nadia? "Penny for your thoughts?" Lauren heard Bo say as the brunette hugged her from behind. Just being in the succubus' presence instantly calmed her. "Please don't tell me you actually thinks she's right?" Bo asked kissing the back of her head. "Maybe, No…. I dunno" The blonde sighed. "Kenzi told me about the uh… growth" she didn't know how to word it, Bo placed her hands on her girlfriend's belly. "Now can we get you checked out? Because this definitely isn't normal" Bo was right. Lauren turned in the brunette's arms and kissed her gently, "Okay. But I will do the sonogram myself, we can't exactly ask someone else to do it" she said. Bo nodded as Lauren led her to the lab.

As they entered the lab, Lauren turned the lights on before going into the back to bring the sonogram machine out. Bo was a little nervous, especially the way Trick was earlier. She just hoped that the baby was okay. Lauren turned the machine on, then grabbed the gel and the wand. The blonde lifted her shirt slightly, showing her swollen belly before squeezing out the gel in a small swirl on her skin. "Ready?" she asked. Bo nodded standing beside her. Lauren moved the wand over her stomach, pressing hard. The brunette had no idea what she was looking at, the screen was just black and kept moving all the time. Suddenly, both women heard the thumping of their baby's heartbeat. "Is that it?" Bo pointed to the screen seeing the fetus that was fairly big. "I don't understand this" Lauren said pressing the wand down harder.

"What?" Bo was worried.

"According to this, I'm about 13 weeks along… It must be a side effect from the feeding" she said. Lauren moved the wand around some more, "Do you want to know the sex?" Lauren asked. The brunette had never thought it would be this soon, but she would be lying if she said she wanted to wait. "Yes please" she smiled grabbing Lauren's free hand, holding it gently. Lauren moved the wand again, it didn't take her long to see it. "Oh my god!" she laughed. The succubus thought something was wrong. "What?!" Lauren shook her head before looking to Bo. "It's a girl" she chuckled. "Really?" Bo started to get choked up. The blonde nodded. There it was, as clear as day. They were having a baby girl. Bo leaned in for a loving kiss. She had never been this happy in her whole life.

After they revelled in their happy moment, Lauren cleaned herself off and got ready to turn the machine off. But not before printing out a picture of the baby. Bo walked Lauren back to her place, she couldn't stop looking at the picture. It was so surreal. As they walked in, Bo could see Lauren was tired. So they opted for ordering some food and ate it in bed. Bo was currently laying on her side, her hand on Lauren's stomach. "You think we should start thinking of names?" she asked while trailing her fingers on her girlfriend's skin. "I guess we probably should, if she keeps growing like this every time I have to feed then my water will probably break next week" she joked, although she could help but think that might actually end up happening.

"What did you have in mind?" Lauren asked changing the subject.

"Um, I dunno. I never really pictured myself having children. Maybe it was the whole, killing every time I kissed someone. Kind of took a backseat" Bo admitted sadly. It broke Lauren's heart to know Bo never thought about a future for herself. "I always liked the name Charlotte" the blonde said. Bo thought about it. "Charlotte? It's pretty, I like it" she smiled. The succubus looked up to see her girlfriends face. She could tell she was still upset about Nadia. Bo didn't know whether to tell her that she let slip that she was pregnant. It wasn't really her fault, Nadia was pushing her buttons. How dare she say that Bo was nothing? The brunette knew in her heart that she and Lauren were meant to be together. Hell, they even broke the laws of nature by conceiving a child.

If that wasn't fate, what was?

"Why didn't you tell me you had found the shaman?" Lauren asked. She still wondered why Bo didn't let her know. "I was going to, but that was when I thought I would be taking a plane. But Trick hooked me up with this Fae travel agent, one minute I was here and the next I was standing in the Congo" Bo said. Well that was a mouthful. "And by the time it was over… I came straight back here, which is when I saw her kiss you" The brunette added trying to keep her calm. "She took me by surprise, but I stopped her. I wouldn't do that to you" Lauren said laying on her side to face the brunette. Bo smiled, she knew Lauren would never cheat on her. "Did you uh… Feel anything, when she kissed you?" Bo had to know. Lauren shook her head. "Nothing… Nadia is my past, you are my future" she said giving her a gentle peck.

"Well as long as we're confessing things… I have to tell you something" Bo said bashfully. Lauren's smile dropped, now what? "What did you do?" she asked. The succubus shrugged slightly, "I might have told Nadia that uh… That we're having a baby" the brunette said the last bit quietly, turning away. Lauren's mouth hung open. "Great! Why did you tell her?" Bo expected her to yell more. "She was telling me that I was nothing, and she knows you better than I ever would. She implied that it wouldn't be long before we broke up. I snapped, she's lucky I didn't punch her" she said. Lauren would have actually preferred she did, then she wouldn't have to explain this. How does one say, 'my non-human/succubus girlfriend knocked me up with her chi'?

"I'm sorry" Bo said sincerely. Lauren leaned into Bo's side, her head resting under the brunette's chin. "It's okay… Nadia was always the jealous type. Even though she has no right to be now. I'm not mad… Well, I'm a little mad but I'll get over it" she said. Bo wrapped her arms around her girlfriend so she could get more comfortable. "All in all I think we can class this as good day" Bo said. "How so?" Lauren asked. The brunette stroked her hand down Lauren's arms hoping it would help her relax. "Well, for starters we found out that we are having a girl and most importantly, you're free now…. And that's all that matters" Bo said. "I don't think Lachlan will be happy when he finds out, we kind of did it behind his back" Lauren pointed out. The Ash had no idea that he no longer had power over Lauren anymore.

"Screw Lachlan, he can't do a damn thing about it now" The brunette said pulling her girlfriend closer. "I'll have to talk to Nadia tomorrow, explain things…. Most things" the blonde mumbled as she started to drift off. "You want me to come with you?" Bo felt Lauren shake her head. "No, it's better if I talk to her alone. Besides, I'm not happy with what she said to you, she has no right" Lauren added. Bo liked the fact that Lauren wanted to defend her honour, it was always the other way around. It didn't take them long before they both fell asleep, the day had been very draining. But all in all it was a great day, because it was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Light Fae Compound (Next Morning)**

Bo and Lauren had woken up a little early so they could go shopping for maternity clothes for Lauren, thanks to her fast growing baby bump. The doctor was in need of some better fitting threads. After Lauren had got a few shirts and some new pants, they headed to the light compound. Bo had told her girlfriend that she wanted to talk to Lachlan, they couldn't exactly hide the fact that the blonde was expecting and the succubus wanted to inform him of Lauren's freedom. Lauren didn't think it was a good idea at first but after she thought it over she realised that they didn't have much of a choice.

The blonde was also a little nervous about talking to Nadia, obviously she couldn't tell her the truth. But she was adamant that she would make sure Nadia knew that nothing would ever happen between them again. She and Bo were starting a life together, and nothing was going to ruin that. Especially not a jealous ex. Lauren reached Nadia's room, taking a deep breath before entering to see the brunette sitting on the bed. "Hey" Lauren smiled closing the door behind her. "Hi, look Lauren I want to apologise for what I said yesterday… I was out of line" she said. "Thank you, but I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising to" the blonde said. Nadia frowned with a scoff. "You mean your friend Bo, I have nothing to apologise for. I didn't say anything that wasn't true" she said.

Lauren was now starting to lose her patience. "First of all, she's my **girlfriend**. And second, yes you do. You had no right to say those things to her…. We weren't together when you got sick" Lauren said. "So, doesn't mean we can't be together now" Nadia said moving forward. "Nadia—"Lauren began.

"No! Look, Lauren I know that I said I didn't want marriage and kids but that was before I'd spent 5 years in a coma. My perspective has changed, I want all that with you now. I know about the baby, we could leave here and be together. We can have this baby together" she said touching Lauren's stomach. Now Lauren was pissed. If Bo was here she would probably kill Nadia for what she offered. Lauren pushed her hands away. "You really think I would leave Bo for you?" the blonde said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "You've been with her for what? 6 months? Compared to me she's like a stranger" Too far Nadia, too far. Nadia wasn't going to like what Lauren said next. "Bo means more to me than you ever will. And we **are** having this baby together. She is my fresh start, one that I don't intend to pass up" Nadia was speechless once again.

Lauren never spoke about their relationship with such passion like that. The blonde stepped back and grabbed her ex's chart, scanning her latest blood results. Everything looked fine, Nadia was 100% healthy. Lauren grabbed a pen from her lab coat pocket and signed her name at the bottom of the brunette's discharge paper. Lauren handed the chart to her ex, "Once you sign that, show it to my assistant at the front desk. You will be free to go… I'm glad that you are okay, Goodbye Nadia" she said walking out of the room and not looking back. Nadia stood there holding the clipboard, she didn't know what to do. This world was foreign to her, she had been away from it for so long. But one thing that stayed with her, was that she wasn't going down without a fight.

Maybe the best brunette win.

**The Ash's Throne Room**

Bo was showed into Lachlan's quarters and was met with a handshake by the Ash. "Bo, how nice of you drop by. What can I do for you?" he asked. "I've come to talk about Lauren" she said. Lachlan raised his eyebrows, he suspected something was going on but he didn't want to pry. "What about her?" he asked. "She is no longer tied to the Light Fae… I removed the curse that was placed on her friend, which I understand was the terms to her servitude" Bo said. Lachlan was impressed, he didn't think Bo would have succeeded. "Very well, is that all?" Bo expected him to be more shocked. "Uh, well no… I guess that's it. The old Ash would have had me killed by now" she said.

Lachlan laughed, "Please, I was actually waiting for you to ask for my assistance in freeing the good doctor, but I see you didn't need any. I am aware of your relationship with Lauren, and I understand congratulations are in order" he said extending his hand. Bo looked at him stupid, "Have you been spying on us?" she asked. Lachlan shook his head. "Of course not. But I did see Lauren this morning walking into the clinic. I couldn't help but notice her change in posture" he said with a smile. Bo nodded, that made sense. "I hope that you make Lauren very happy, with everything she has had to endure with the Fae…. She deserves it" he said sincerely.

Bo shook his hand. It struck her as odd that he was so willing to give Lauren up. Although, Lauren hadn't specified if she wanted to continue working for the light but that was her choice. "I intend to, thank you Lachlan" she said letting go of his hand and making her way to the door.

**Clubhouse (2 Hour Later)**

Bo was currently sitting at the kitchen island, she needed a breather. The last couple of weeks had been eventful, for lack of a better word. Just then her phone started to ring. Bo looked down to see Lauren's name across her screen. "Hey beautiful… What's up?" she said. ***"Nothing, I was just finishing up here and I missed you… we missed you"*** Lauren said referring to the baby too. The succubus laughed, "I miss you too, hey how about we stay at my place tonight. I'll order some food, and we can just relax and watch a movie" she offered. ***"Mmm, that sounds amazing. I'm actually getting a ride with Dyson, he offered so…."*** the blonde said.

Bo wondered how Dyson took to the news of the baby, she hoped he was over his whole jealousy thing. Dealing with Nadia was bad enough, they didn't need another. "How did he react to the baby?" she asked. ***"Fine actually, he said he is happy for us…. He just pulled up, I'll be there in 15. Love you"*** Bo smiled. "Love you" she said hanging up the phone. Just as she set the handset down, there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, Kenzi had called and said she was at the Dahl and it certainly wasn't Lauren. The brunette opened the door, seeing Nadia staring back at her angrily. "Nadia? What are you doing here?" Bo asked. "I'm here to talk to you" she said pushing past her.

Bo closed the door behind her. If this is how she wanted to play it, she was game. The succubus faced the human with her arms folded. "What do you want?" she asked. "Lauren" the human said simply. Bo couldn't help but chuckle, it was cute that Nadia still thought she had a shot. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen" Bo said. "I know she loves you, but she will feel differently when she finds out your big secret" Nadia threatened. The succubus was starting to lose her temper now. "I have no secrets from Lauren" she stated. "Are you sure about that Bo? Or should I say… Beth?" Bo widened her eyes. How the hell did she know that? "I did some digging after I left the hospital. Being a photo journalist I have made some very smart friends, friends who were happy enough to look into your backstory for me" she said smirking.

Bo couldn't believe she risked her life going to the Congo to save this bitch. The succubus hadn't told Lauren of her past life, it never came up. But it wasn't something Bo was trying to hide, if Lauren asked her she would be more than happy to tell her. Lauren already knew about the killing spree she went over lack of control of her powers. And yet the blonde didn't love her any less. She accepted her the way she was, for **who** she was and **what** she was. Bo approached the human and stared her down. "How dare you come into my home, and threaten me. Don't you get it Nadia? Lauren doesn't want you, she never will. Save yourself some dignity and leave" the succubus said.

"And if I don't?" Nadia asked.

Bo smiled, "I'll remove you myself" her words dripping with anger. Nadia balled up her fist and made a swing at Bo. Who, thanks to her reflexes, caught the human's fist and pushed her back forcefully. Nadia stumbled back. "I'm not gonna fight you Nadia" she said. Nadia started to approach her again.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lauren yelled walking in the house. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Ask her!" Nadia spat. The blonde approached them both, looking to Bo who had a dark expression on her face. Lauren could tell she was trying to remain calm. "Nadia leave! I said my piece earlier, you have your life back so just go" Lauren said. "But Lauren she—"Lauren pointed to the door. "GET OUT!" Nadia looked to Bo one last time who gave her a proud smile. The human admitted defeat and walked out of the house. As soon as the door closed, Bo exhaled in relief. She was 2 seconds away from ripping Nadia's head off. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked touching Bo's arm.

The succubus nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine… Lauren? There's something I need to tell you" Bo said. Lauren raised her eyebrows, she wondered what it was about. Bo needed to tell Lauren about her past. That way Nadia couldn't hold it over her head. Bo and Lauren had always been big on honesty, it's what their relationship was built on.

And Bo wanted to honour that now.

…**.**

**A/N: Love a good girl fight! LOL. I don't know whether to settle on the name Charlotte yet, since I already used it in Brave New World. But if you guys have any suggestions then I'd love to hear them. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Who said the conflict was over? ;]**

…**.**

**Chapter 15: The Miracle Of Life **

**Clubhouse**

Even though Bo knew Lauren wouldn't care about the reason she ran away from home, the brunette still felt like she needed to tell her. She wasn't going to let Nadia blackmail here into anything, if she wanted to fight her over Lauren then so be it. But Nadia will be the one who loses. Bo was currently sitting with Lauren on the couch, the blonde was having a little trouble getting comfortable because of her protruding belly. Bo found it adorable, but Lauren just found it annoying. After adjusting her pillows for the fifth time, the blonde sat still and looked to her girlfriend. "Continue" she said. Bo smiled and gulped in anticipation. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Okay, here's the thing. I never really told you the real reason I ran away at 18, but I'm ready to tell you now…." She stammered. Lauren nodded for her to go on. "…. All my life I had thought I was an ordinary girl, but then I turned 14 and I started to feel different in myself. It wasn't anything big, but I would get these urges now and then. Especially when I was around my boyfriend, Kyle—"Lauren placed her hand on top of Bo's. "Bo, you don't have to explain yourself to me" she said. Bo shook her head. "Yes I do, Lauren we are starting a life together. And I don't want any secrets between us, they are the things that ruin relationships" the brunette stated.

Lauren nodded again. She could understand Bo's point and she also saw how nervous she looked. As if she was afraid of telling Lauren the truth. "One night, Kyle and I took a drive. I was taught that sex was an evil act, my parents were the bible basher type. But Kyle was different, he was my first love and I wanted to take the next step with him. Anyway one thing led to another, and I fed on him. I had no idea what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself. I must have passed out afterwards because when I woke up…. He was dead. I didn't know what to do so I told my parents, and that was when they told me that I was adopted…." Bo was now crying.

Lauren was also starting to tear up herself, she hated seeing Bo upset. But she knew she had to get this out. "….They showed me this baby picture of me, it had a name on the back" she said. "Bo?" Lauren guessed. The succubus nodded sniffling her tears back some. "I hated them for lying to me, but I hated myself more because of what I'd done. After that I ran, and I always thought that I would have to keep running for the rest of my life... but then I met you, and you showed me how to control myself. And for that I can never repay you, but I **can** promise you that I will love you… forever. I just wanted you to know the real reason…. Please say something" Bo said looking at Lauren blank expression.

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, before scooting closer to her and cupping her face gently and smiling softly. "You're still the same Bo to me" she whispered capturing her lips in a loving kiss, a kiss that told Bo she didn't care. She didn't care that she had killed someone, it wasn't a murder. It was just out of her control. Bo wasn't to blame. They pulled away resting their foreheads together. "I just have one question, why bother telling me at all? It's clear that you've put it behind you" Lauren said. "Nadia is holding it over my head. She thinks that if you knew I lied to you about who I really am then you'd leave me" Bo explained. Lauren huffed, she couldn't believe Nadia would be so childish.

"Well she's outta luck, because I know who you are. And now I know who you used to be…. What was your name back then anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Beth" the brunette said. Lauren smiled, "Beth? Well, I love both of you… But I like the name Bo better, it was meant for you" she said smiling. Bo chuckled, she knew she would have nothing to worry about. **'Suck it Nadia!'** Bo thought to herself. "So what are we going to do about Nadia? I don't get the feeling she's going away anytime soon" the succubus said pulling Lauren closer to her, the blonde resting her head on her shoulder. "Don't worry about her, she is persistent. But she will back off eventually, as soon as she realises that I will **never **go back to her" Lauren said. They both sat on the couch in silence, watching the gorgeous amber glow of the roaring fire in front of them.

Bo felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to get all that stuff out. The brunette had felt so repressed all these years, but it was good that she finally found someone to share her secrets with. After the fire had burned out, Bo and Lauren headed to bed. Lauren was feeling a little hungry and Bo was more than happy to satisfy her girlfriend's needs. That's what you did for the person you loved.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Lauren woke up feeling like she needed to vomit. As she began to sit up slowly, she had trouble getting up as fast as she did the day before. Looking under her sheet, she saw the reason. As predicted, her stomach had grown again after her feeding from Bo. Although Lauren was glad that she was sailing through her pregnancy fast, she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. It wasn't like she could look it up, she was the only human to ever go through this. Lauren turned to her side, seeing Bo sprawled out on the bed. Some things never change. The blonde got up gently, and walked to the bathroom.

Now that she had gone up a few dress sizes, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. Lauren grabbed Bo's red kimono and wrapped it around herself, thanking god that it fit. The blonde hoped that once she had some breakfast that maybe she would feel better, and she was really craving French toast. Lauren made her way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge hoping to find some milk and eggs that were still good. There was. Bo's eyes fluttered open as she started to wake up, reaching her arms out and feeling nothing but cold sheets. She was really hoping to have a lazy day with her girlfriend.

Getting up, Bo noticed that her favourite red kimono was gone. Knowing Lauren must have taken it, the brunette grabbed another. As soon as the succubus reached the middle of the stairs, she could smell the sweet scent of whatever Lauren was cooking. Bo couldn't cook to save her life. The brunette walked into the kitchen to see Lauren eating what looked like French toast. And she wasn't taking her time either. "Hungry?" Bo asked grabbing some coffee. Lauren nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe" she said with her mouth full. The succubus laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Lauren groaned in frustration when she saw Bo drink her coffee. Thanks to their baby, she wasn't allowed any. "She grew again" Lauren said. Bo frowned, "Who?" The blonde pointed to her belly. The succubus raised her eyebrows in shock, she really did. "Whoa!" Bo said touching her girlfriend's stomach. "Ow!" Lauren exclaimed as Bo yanked her hands back. Did the baby just kick? "Did she?" Lauren nodded, "Yeah, and she still is" she said smiling. Bo placed her hands back to their earlier place. She could feel her daughter kicking from inside. "She's kicking hard, do you feel that?!" This was all very exciting. Bo nodded, "Yeah" she said quietly smiling.

"Aw, look at you guys… All cute and adorable" Bo and Lauren turned to see Kenzi smiling at them. "Kenz, you have to come feel this… The baby's kicking" Bo said waving her roommate over. Kenzi walked over, noticing Lauren was bigger than yesterday. The girl placed her hands on Lauren's stomach, "Holy crap! It's gotta mean kick" Kenzi laughed. "**She**" Lauren said. Kenzi looked up surprised. "What? It's a girl? Really?" leave it to Kenzi to ask 3 questions at once. "Yes Kenzi, it's a girl" Bo said. Kenzi jumped up happily, "I'm gonna have a niece!" she yelled jumping on Bo. All of a sudden, Lauren felt very dizzy. "You okay Doc?" Kenzi asked. Lauren nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I need to change for work, so I'm just gonna head up…." She said standing, just then she started to fall forward.

"Lauren!" Bo yelled, catching her girlfriend in her arms. "Is she okay? What do we do?" Kenzi panicked. Bo was really scared, she couldn't form a thought. "Bo! **What** do we do?" Kenzi said again.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" she said cradling the blonde's head in her hands.

**St. Helen's Memorial Hospital (1 Hour Later)**

Bo was currently sitting beside Lauren's bed, the blonde was unconscious. Once the ambulance came, Bo got in with her. She really didn't care that she was in nothing but her robe. Thankfully Kenzi had brought some clothes for both of them when she got to the hospital. The doctors were just running tests at the moment, but they had done an ultrasound and the baby was fine. Although, Lauren was now 34 weeks along. The baby had grown exponentially overnight. The doctors assumed that Lauren had been carrying for 8 months, when she had only really been pregnant for a couple of days. She couldn't exactly tell them that.

After Bo changed into the clothes that Kenzi had bought, she decided to stay with Lauren. The brunette held her girlfriend's hand tight. With every second that Lauren stayed asleep, Bo's fear grew. "C'mon babe, please wake up. I can't live without you" she said kissing the blonde's hand. Bo turned around when she heard a knock at the door, she saw a doctor walk in holding a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Dr. Reed. I'll be taking Lauren's case. Would you mind telling me what your relationship is with Lauren?" he asked. "She's my girlfriend" Bo said. Dr. Reed frowned looking at his clipboard. "Okay, it's just I have different information here. Lauren actually used to work here, a long time ago. Anyway, she listed her girlfriend Nadia as her emergency contact" he said.

Bo let go of Lauren's hand and walked up to Dr. Reed. "Please tell me you didn't call her!" she said. "Well, we are obligated to call the immediately family if they are ever admitted" he said. Bo didn't need this right now. "Look, Nadia is her ex. She was in a coma for 5 years and only woke up 2 days ago. I've been with Lauren for six months" she said. "I'm sorry, but Nadia has already been called. Only Lauren can changed this information" he said. The succubus wasn't having this, if Nadia showed up she would make sure that Bo wasn't allowed anywhere near her. That was **NOT** happening. Bo placed her hand on Dr. Reed's arms, sending a strong pulse of her power into him.

"Look, I'm sure there is something you can do to fix this right?" Bo asked in as sultry voice. Dr. Reed looked at her doe eyed. He was completely at her mercy. "I'd do anything for you" he smiled. "So why don't you change Lauren's emergency contact from Nadia to me… It would make me very happy, you want me to be happy don't you?" Bo asked. He nodded, flipping through the pages of his clipboard and coming up with a new emergency contact form. Bo filled everything in, her name, number, address and her relationship to Lauren. The only problem was she needed Lauren's signature. Lauren wasn't waking up anytime soon, so Bo had to forge it as best she could. It actually looked exactly the same.

Bo took the old form from him and stuck in her pocket. "Now if Nadia shows up, you tell her that there was a mistake and she wasn't supposed to be called. Can you do that for me?" Bo said stroking his arm. "I'd be happy to" he said grinning like an idiot. "Thank you, you're not going to remember any of this… Starting now" Bo let go of his arm, he blinked a few times before focusing on Bo. "I'm sorry, where were we?" he asked. **'Still got it!'** Bo thought. "You were telling me what's wrong with her" Bo said. "Right, well after the tests that we conducted we saw that Lauren's blood pressure was through the roof. But the thing that worries me is the safety of the baby. When Lauren collapsed, it caused her amniotic sac to tear. We will need to perform a C-section to make sure the baby is out safe. It's not an option for Lauren to carry full term anymore" he finished.

Bo felt like she couldn't breathe. This was not how they had imagined it. "Isn't it too early for her to be born?" Bo asked. "A little, but some babies are born earlier than this and they turn out fine. With your permission, I would like to get her into surgery as soon as possible" he said. "Lauren will be okay right?" the brunette asked. "It is a simple procedure, she will be fine" he smiled. Bo nodded, "Okay, just please… please make sure their safe" she said before walking back over to Lauren. Bo leaned in to kiss her on the lips and then the head. "You're gonna be fine, and I'll be waiting for you when you come out…. I love you" she whispered. Obviously Lauren couldn't say it back, but Bo knew she heard her.

Dr. Reed started to move Lauren's bed out the door, "There is a viewing box over the OR, and you can wait there if you want. As soon as I perform the C-section, you can see your daughter" he smiled. Bo nodded as she watched him take Lauren down the hall. Bo silently prayed to god that Lauren and her daughter would make it through this. She couldn't live in a world without her. Kenzi walked up to Bo, "What's going on?" she asked. Bo turned to her friend with tears in her eyes. "They said she needs a C-section, the baby has to come out now" Kenzi hugged her bestie tight. She couldn't imagine how scared she was. "She's gonna be fine Bo, you know how stubborn the Doc is. No way is she leaving you without putting up a good fight" Kenzi tried to cheer her up.

The succubus nodded. A nurse escorted Bo and Kenzi to the viewing room, they could see everything that was going on. Lauren was laid down on the bed, with a breathing mask over her mouth. Dr. Reed looked up and nodded to Bo, telling her he was beginning. Kenzi held onto Bo to comfort her. It wasn't long before Bo heard the high pitched cry of her baby girl. She was so beautiful, from what Bo could see she had dark blonde hair. It was almost brown, but you could still tell it was blonde in colour. "Bo she's gorgeous" Kenzi whispered. Bo was crying now. The brunette watched the nurse, bring the baby into the viewing room.

"Congratulations, she's perfect" she said handing the bundled up baby to the brunette. "She is" Bo said rocking her slowly. "Hey there, shhh it's okay. Mama's here" Bo said kissing her on her tiny forehead. "Dr. Reed is just going to clean Lauren up and then we will move her into recovery. I'll show you were you can wait" the nurse said holding the door open. Bo didn't really want to leave the viewing room, but the nurse insisted that Lauren would be out straight away. Once they were back in Lauren's room, Bo sat down in a chair next to where Lauren's bed would go. She couldn't take her eyes of her little girl, she was beautiful. Kenzi grabbed the baby's hand, the little girl grasping her finger tight. Both friends laughed.

It was 20 minutes before Lauren was brought back in, and to Bo's surprise she was still unconscious and was looking very pale. Bo handed her daughter to Kenzi so she could talk to the doctor. "Why isn't she awake?" she asked. Dr. Reed sighed sadly before answering. "Lauren started to haemorrhage as I was closing her up, it wasn't a big bleed but she did lose some blood. Which is why she looks pale, I'm just going to give her a transfusion and once her levels are back to normal she should wake up feeling just fine" he assured. Bo wanted to scream when she heard the word haemorrhage, but he assured her that she would be fine. She just had to take his word for it.

After an hour, Dyson and Hale had turned up. The siren said that Trick really wanted to come but he couldn't get away from the Dahl. Kenzi was still holding the baby, she had asked Bo if she knew of her name. Bo didn't know what to say, Lauren had said she liked the name Charlotte, but she didn't make a definite decision. The brunette was sat by her girlfriend's side, waiting for her to wake up. The blood bag that the nurse had attached was almost empty and Lauren was starting to get her colour back, the succubus hoped that it wouldn't be long before she woke up. Just then, the foursome heard a commotion coming from outside.

They could hear a woman shouting. Bo recognised the voice. It was Nadia. She was in no mood to deal with her now. "Don't worry Bo, we'll get rid of her" Dyson said walking out of the room with Hale. Once they were outside, they saw Nadia shouting at the nurse. She was demanding that she see Lauren. "Is there a problem here ladies?" Dyson said showing his police badge. "I was called because my girlfriend was admitted and now they are telling me that it was a mistake, and they won't let me see her" Nadia explained. Dyson nodded, "Can I see the emergency contact form for the patient?" Dyson asked the nurse, she nodded handing him the clipboard.

"According to this, you are not listed as next of kin anymore. And you are **also** not listed as Lauren's girlfriend, Bo is. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you leave" Dyson smiled. Nadia raised her eyebrows as she realised that this cop must know Bo. "I know what you're up to, that bitch changed the information!" she said. "I don't think so, this is Lauren's signature. She must have changed it" he said pointing to Bo's forged signature. "I'm not leaving until I see her!" she said adamantly. Dyson lifted up his badge again. "You see this? This gives me the right to throw you out of the hospital, so you can either leave on your own… Or my partner and I can arrest you for disturbing the peace in a public place… Your choice" he said. Nadia huffed, "You tell Bo, this isn't over" she hissed before turning and leaving the maternity wing.

"That was one crazy chick" Hale said.

Dyson nodded, before walking back into the room. "All done" he smiled. "Thank you" Bo said. Bo and Lauren had been through enough today, they didn't need a jealous ex making things worse. Dyson asked if Bo was going to choose a name for the baby, but Bo repeated that she didn't know. It was something that she and Lauren were supposed to do together.

"Charlotte" Bo turned when she heard Lauren's strained voice. "What?" she asked. "Her name is Charlotte" the blonde repeated opening her eyes to see Bo. The brunette laughed with tears. "Okay, God you scared me" she said kissing her on the head. "I scared myself" the blonde croaked. "You wanna meet your daughter?" Bo smiled. "Is she okay?" Lauren asked worriedly. The succubus nodded, Kenzi walked over and handed baby Charlotte to Lauren who couldn't stop crying. "Hi, you're perfect. Look what we did" Lauren smiled to Bo. "I know" she said kissing the blonde on the head. "We'll leave you guys to it, call me if Nadia comes back" Dyson said leaving with Hale. Lauren frowned as she settled her daughter in her arms.

"Nadia? What was she doing here?" Bo sighed, "You listed her as your emergency contact, and they called her. I changed the information but she was demanding that they let her see her 'Girlfriend'. Dyson made her leave" Bo explained. Lauren couldn't believe Nadia was still trying to claw her way back in. She made it clear she was with Bo now. "Bo, I'm sorry. I haven't been here in so long. It never occurred to me to change it" Lauren felt bad. Bo shook her head. "You don't have to apologise babe, everything's fine. I never thought it was possible to love something this much" the brunette smiled stroking her daughter's tiny cheek. "I know" the two women were interrupted when they heard sobs coming from Kenzi.

The human was crying, "Kenz? What's wrong?" Bo asked. Kenzi shook her head and waved them off. "Nothing, it's just you guys look so adorable. I'm so happy for you" she said hugging Bo from the side. "I don't normally like babies, but she is another story. She's so cute, I just want to smush her little face" Lauren looked worried. "Don't worry doc, I won't" she promised. "Okay, I'm going to go home, get some more clothes for you guys. And I'll go out and get some cool threads for the lil monkey, because let's face it… I have the best taste" she pointed to herself. Kenzi kissed each of them on their heads, before leaving.

"Should I be worried about what she'll buy" Lauren asked.

Bo laughed, "Maybe, don't worry we will get everything when we get out of here. I thought we would have had some time" Bo joked, no one else knew besides them knew that Lauren had only been pregnant for a couple of days, they thought they would have had a good couple of months before they bought stuff. But little Charlotte obviously didn't want to wait that long. Breaking the rules just like her mother. Apples don't fall far from the tree. Charlotte started to stir in Lauren's arms, she was probably hungry. "I think she's hungry" Lauren said handing the girl to Bo so she could lift up her shirt. The brunette handed her back to Lauren so she could feed her. Bo watched as her daughter latched on quickly. "Wow, she is going to town" she joked.

Lauren laughed, it felt weird. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. "Please don't ever scare me like that again" Bo whispered, pushing Lauren's hair behind her ear. Lauren smiled. "I won't, promise" she said. Bo brushed her lips against the blonde's, kissing her gently. "I love you" they rested their heads together. "I love you too" the blonde whispered.

**Outside**

Nadia sat in her car, she was fuming with rage. Bo was currently living the life she should have had. She had Lauren's love, and now they had a baby. She wasn't giving up, she couldn't. Something had snapped in her mind, she needed Lauren with her.

And if Nadia couldn't have her…. Then no one could.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooooh. Creepy. All will be revealed. I meant for the baby to be born quick. I liked putting a new twist on the pregnancy. Hope you guys like it too. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Short one now. Enjoy :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Are You Satisfied?**

**Clubhouse (1 Week Later)**

The Last week had been great. As soon as Lauren was discharged from the hospital, she and Bo went shopping for some things for their daughter. Bo had already got the essentials while Lauren was in hospital, the brunette had purchased a crib, a changing table and a dozed boxes of diapers. At first Bo didn't know what she was looking for, she thought she would have had more time to prepare for Charlotte's arrival. But fate had other plans. As promised, Kenzi had come back to the hospital with clothes for her niece. Lauren shot down her first two choices. The blonde had no idea that there were even baby stores that sold leather, but trust Kenzi to find one.

Bo had also spent the last week making the clubhouse a little safer for her daughter. Her bedroom was now more sealed than what it was. You could barely see the holes or cracks anymore. The brunette had set up all of Charlotte's things in her room, Bo would need time to make one of the other rooms liveable for the baby. She actually felt better knowing that Charlotte would be close to her at all times. Over the last week, Bo had noticed she had a very strong attachment to the baby. Even though she had just been born, Bo couldn't keep away from her.

When Bo and Lauren finished shopping, they decided to retire to the clubhouse. Bo didn't realise how much stuff a baby needed. There were toys, books, bottles, and a bunch of other stuff. "Okay, we have to put all this stuff away. Otherwise it's going to look like a bomb has gone off in here" Lauren said looking at the pile of shopping in Bo's bedroom. "We have plenty of time, don't we?" she cooed rocking her daughter in her arms. Lauren smiled as she took in the sight. Bo was smitten with the baby. Anytime Lauren wasn't holding her, Bo would be. "We can put the changing table in the bathroom, and I cleared out a drawer for her clothes… We're all set" Bo said.

Lauren proceeded to put all of Charlotte's tiny onesies away, then she placed the diapers in the changing table that they had moved into the bathroom. Since the crib looked more complicated to assemble, Bo just made up the bassinet that they had got. It was more than comfy enough for Charlotte to sleep in until they got the crib up. "Uh Babe? We have a code brown" Bo grimaced as she handed her daughter to Lauren. The blonde laughed, Bo had yet to change the girl's dirty diaper. Lauren would make her do it eventually, but she had no problem changing it herself. While she was in the bathroom changing the baby, Bo was putting more of the stuff away.

"What up Family?" Kenzi said walking in to Bo's bedroom. "Hey Kenz, you wanna give me a hand with this?" Bo said gesturing to the crib box. Kenzi nodded and helped her best friend with the heavy object. "You're not putting it up?" she asked. Bo shook her head. "No, we are going to let her sleep in the bassinet before we put the crib up" the brunette said. "So, where is she? Aunt Kenzi needs her cuddle time" Kenzi smiled. "Cuddle time?" Bo asked. Kenzi was very good with Charlotte, and the girl had really taken a shine to her aunt too. "Okay, all clean… Oh, hey Kenzi" Lauren said walking back into the room with Charlotte in her arms. Kenzi reached out her arms.

"Gimme!" Lauren smiled and handed Charlotte carefully over to Kenzi.

"Hey gorgeous… Did you miss me? Yeah, I missed you too" Kenzi smiled as Charlotte stuck her tiny hand out to touch Kenzi's chin. Just then Lauren's phone started to ring, looking at the number she knew it was Nadia. Her ex had been calling her all week, the first time she answered it because she hadn't seen the number before. But now she knew it was her. "That her again?" Bo asked coming up beside her girlfriend. Lauren nodded and then pressed the decline button on her screen. "She can call as much as she wants. I'm not answering" she said throwing her phone on the bed.

"I can take care of her for you if you want, all it would take is 20 bucks and a meatball sub" Kenzi said. Bo and Lauren were instantly confused. "How can you take care of her with 20 bucks and a meatball sub?" Bo asked. Kenzi shrugged, "I know a guy" she said. "Thanks Kenzi, but Nadia will back off eventually" Lauren said hoping. The blonde had thought she would have given up by now. "And if she doesn't… I'll make her" Bo said with a smile. The brunette was sick of Nadia always trying to get between them, she had done the impossible and broken her curse. And this was how she repaid them. Not that the human knew she was cursed in the first place.

Once everything was put away, Lauren and Bo were sitting on their bed. Kenzi had taken Charlotte downstairs to be fed. Thanks to her newly purchased breast pump, Lauren had made a few bottles ready. "You okay?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded. "I'm fine Bo, you don't have to keep asking me" she said. Bo had been hovering a lot since they left the hospital. She was just worried about her and wanted to keep her safe. "Sorry, you're right…. I'll stop" Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "I love that you care so much, but I promise… I'm fine" she said. Bo turned her head and kissed Lauren on hers. "Okay. How about we take Charlotte to see Trick?" Bo suggested. "You want me to take my baby daughter to a bar?" Lauren said with a frown.

"**Our** baby daughter… And yeah I guess you have a point. But I have to go and see him about something" Bo said sadly. She didn't want to leave. "Bo, you can go… We'll be fine" Lauren assured. Bo was reluctant but Trick said he needed her help with something. "Okay, I'll be an hour… 2 tops" The succubus said getting up. Both of them made their way downstairs, where they found Kenzi telling their daughter a story of one of their cases. Normally, they would have told her to stop with the gory details. But they couldn't because when Kenzi was speaking, Charlotte was smiling. It was the first time she'd smiled. "Mama wants hugs before she leaves" Bo said holding her arms out to Kenzi.

The human handed the girl to her mother, Bo wasted no time in giving her a gentle cuddle and a kiss to her dark blonde hair. Bo handed her to Lauren before giving her girlfriend a loving kiss. "You guys are so sweet, it makes my stomach hurt" Kenzi said. "I'm gonna stay" the human added. Bo knew she just wanted to be around Charlotte more. "Okay, well I'll be back soon" Bo said before making her way out of the house. Lauren yawned slightly as she held her daughter in her arms. She was still tired, and still healing from her surgery. "Why don't you take a siesta? I can watch the monkey" Kenzi said. "Are you sure?" Lauren asked. "Positive, go" Kenzi said taking Charlotte from the blonde.

"Thanks Kenz… I'll just be an hour or so" Lauren said walking upstairs.

**1 Hour 15 Minutes Later**

Lauren had fallen asleep rather quickly, she was more tired than she thought. But the blonde was woken up by the loud cry of her daughter. Lauren sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Kenzi?" She called out. Nothing, Kenzi didn't answer. Lauren got up and made her way downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Kenzi on the floor unconscious with a large gash on her head. The blonde knelt down, "Kenzi? Can you hear me?" Lauren asked checking the girl's pulse, she was breathing. But whatever had hit her had knocked her out good. Lauren looked up when she heard someone shush. There was her daughter, still crying her eyes out in Nadia's arms.

"Nadia? What the hell are you doing?" Lauren exclaimed.

"She's beautiful babe… You did well" the human said. Nadia had clearly lost it, Lauren was so scared for her daughter's safety. "Nadia, please. Just give her to me" Lauren tried to walk forward but stopped when she saw Nadia had a gun tucked into her jeans. "What's her name?" she asked. "Charlotte" Lauren breathed out. The blonde looked at the clock on the wall, she had been asleep for a good hour and a bit. It wouldn't be long before Bo got back. All she had to do was stall. "That's a beautiful name…. I didn't realise you were that much along when I saw you" she said.

Lauren shrugged slightly. "Looks can be deceiving. I guess I just carried her well" The blonde said. She couldn't take her eyes of her daughter who was kicking her legs up still crying. She must sense that Nadia is a threat. "Why don't you give her to me? I'll feed her and then we can talk" Nadia looked up at her ex. "I'd love that" she said approaching Lauren and handing the screaming baby to her. "It's okay, shhhh…. Mommy's here. You're okay" Lauren soothed her daughter stroking her cheek as she stopped crying. Lauren made her way over to the kitchen and prepared Charlotte's bottle.

Nadia walked up to the kitchen island and looked around the house. "You really like living like this?" she asked. Lauren started to feed her daughter while catching Nadia's gaze. "It's a home… It's **my** home" Lauren said. "You can do better Lauren, better than this and definitely better than **her**" she said referring to Bo. "What do you want Nadia?" Lauren asked. Nadia sighed and went to move closer to her. "I want you… I want her and I want a life with you. I know we used to fight a lot but, Lauren I love you" she said looking to Charlotte. Lauren rocked her baby girl as she finished her milk. She didn't know what to do, there was no way she was leaving Bo for her.

Lauren walked over to the bassinet that they had next to the couch and laid the baby down gently, she was tired after her bottle. The blonde turned around only to be met with a kiss from Nadia. It was sloppy and rough. Lauren pulled away and pushed Nadia back. "STOP! I love Bo, it's always going to be Bo!" Lauren said. Suddenly, Nadia's expression turned very dark. "What does she have that I don't have?" she asked. Lauren's answer was instinctual. "My heart" Nadia stepped back before pulling the gun out of her waistband. Lauren put her hands up, "Nadia, just calm down… It doesn't have to be this way. Are you really going to kill me in front of my daughter?" Lauren said.

Nadia looked at her. "You don't understand, this is all wrong!" she said.

"You're supposed to be with me! And if I can't have you… Then neither can Bo" Nadia placed her finger on the trigger and pulled slowly. Suddenly, Bo came out of nowhere and tackled Nadia to the ground. Lauren sighed in relief, if Bo had been 1 second late she would be dead. Nadia struggled in Bo's strong grip. "I'm going to kill you!" Bo yelled hitting Nadia repeatedly in the face. How dare this woman come into her home and try to harm her family. Thanks to all the commotion, Charlotte was crying again. Lauren lifted the baby out of the bassinet and brought her close to her body. "Bo! Stop it" Lauren walked over to her girlfriend and tried to pull her away with her free hand.

Bo was lost in her rage. Nadia was unconscious by now, but Bo kept hitting. "Babe! Please, you're scaring Charlotte" As soon as Bo heard her daughter's name she stilled her fist. Looking up she saw Lauren in tears with her daughter crying loudly. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Bo asked bringing them both in for a hug. "We're fine. Here, take her. I need to check on Kenzi" Lauren said handing the screaming baby to her girlfriend. As soon as she was in Bo's arms, Charlotte stopped crying. "I'll call Dyson" Bo said reaching into her pocket for her phone. The brunette filled Dyson in on what happened, he was on his way. Kenzi was coming around and groaned as she felt the pain in her head.

"I'm gonna need to stitch this Kenz" Lauren said checking the girl's gash.

"I don't do needles Doc" Kenzi moaned. Lauren smiled half-heartedly. "It's just a little one, it won't hurt I promise" she said. Kenzi nodded and followed Lauren upstairs to where the blonde's medical kit was. Bo cradled her daughter in her arms as she rocked her back to sleep holding her tiny hand. Just then Dyson entered the house with Hale. The wolf took in the sight as he saw Bo rocking her daughter gently. "Everyone okay?" he asked. Bo nodded, "Kenzi got hurt, but Lauren is stitching her up" she said pointing to her room. Hale rushed off up to the brunette's room, he was obviously worried about Kenzi.

Dyson walked over to Nadia, seeing the human's black and blue face. Bo really did a number on her. "I kinda lost it" Bo said from behind him, she knew what he was thinking. The wolf understood, he would have done worse if it was his family in danger. "Trust me, she'll be going away for a long time. And just to be safe, I'll have her memory erased. She won't remember you or Lauren" he said lifting the human up over his shoulder. Bo gave him a smile. "Thank you Dyson" she said. "Anytime, is she okay?" Dyson said looking to Charlotte. Bo looked down, seeing her daughter fast asleep with her tiny hands on her face. "Fast asleep" she smiled. "Good, I'll call you later to check in" he said making his way out.

Bo leaned in to kiss her daughter on her head and then her small button nose. "No one will ever hurt you… I will strike them down before they even have a chance" she whispered. "I have no doubt that you will" The succubus looked up to see her girlfriend walking towards them. "I really thought she'd back off… Bo I had no idea-"Bo shook her head and wrapped her free arm around Lauren hugging her from the side. "It's not your fault babe, the coma must have made her crazy. Being trapped in that state for 5 years would break anyone… Everything is fine, you hear me?" Lauren nodded as Bo kissed her on the head. "C'mon, let's put her down" The brunette said walking over to the bassinet.

She gently lowered her daughter down, and covered her tiny body with her pale yellow baby blanket. Both women looked in awe as they watched their daughter sleep. She was so innocent, they hoped that she would handle this world better that they did. "Do you think she already has her powers? I mean, she did feed through you" Bo said. Lauren raised her eyebrows and gave a small shrug, "It's possible. But we don't know if she's fully Fae. I'm human, she could be too" Lauren explained, they hadn't really thought it over. If Charlotte was half succubus and half human, then that would make her the first being to be both species in history.

Some of the elders might not like that fact. "If she is, she's extra special. However she turns out, I won't love her any less" Bo said. "Me neither" the blonde agreed with her girlfriend. Kenzi and Hale then walked down the stairs, the Goth felt like all this was her fault. She didn't hear Nadia come behind her. "You guys? I'm really sorry, I had no idea she was here and then I blacked out-"Bo cut her off by bringing her in for a crushing hug. "Everyone needs to stop blaming themselves. Got it?!" Bo said pulling back from Kenzi, this was Nadia's doing not theirs. Lauren smiled and nodded, "You got it Bo-Bo. Is the lil monkey okay?" Kenzi asked. "She's fine, we put her down for a nap" Lauren said.

They were glad that Nadia was taken care of now. At least now they could all move on from this nightmare of a day.

…**.**

**A/N: Short one. Just a filler. I think I will wrap this up in a few more, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this, with the storyline of S3. Let me know what you guys think, thanks for stopping by ;]**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here it is the last one, just because I think it's time has come to an end. But the sequel is in the works. Promise. Hope you guys enjoy :]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

…**.**

**Chapter 17: The Birthday**

**Clubhouse (2 Months Later)**

Bo awoke to the sound of Charlotte crying, the brunette groaned opening her eyes. Looking to the clock, she was too tired to open her eyes fully to see the time. Bo turned to her side to see Lauren out cold on the bed. The blonde had been up most of the night trying to get the baby to sleep. The succubus got out of the bed and made way to Charlotte's room, which was literally right next door to their room. Over the last 2 months, Bo had the box room next to hers cleared out and decorated. She had the room painted in a pale yellow, and had stencilled a bunch of zoo animals all over. It was so cute. They had also had her crib put up, it was better that everything was put away in the baby's own room.

Bo walked into her daughter's room, seeing the girl waving her small fists up in the air while still crying. The brunette reached in to pick her daughter up, bringing her in for a gentle cuddle. "Hey, shhh… I got you, you're okay" she whispered kissing her head. Charlotte's hair was starting to get darker as the weeks went by. "What's the matter monkey? Hmm? You want a bottle? Yeah, okay let's go" Bo said bouncing the girl gently in her arms as she stopped crying. The brunette made her way into the kitchen and prepared a bottle for her daughter. Bo settled herself on the couch and began to feed her daughter.

"That's my girl" Bo smiled as she watched her baby girl drink her milk. She looked to the clock on the wall, it was well past midnight. It was officially her birthday. Bo never thought she would celebrate the birthday again. And even though she was born over 2 months ago, Charlotte was still the greatest gift the brunette could have ever gotten. She didn't care about anything else. After Charlotte was finished it didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep. Bo returned to her daughter's bedroom and kissed her on the head before lowering her down gently in her crib. The succubus pulled up the bars of the crib, making sure she was secure. She turned on the mobile above her crib, the device playing a soothing lullaby.

"Good night baby girl" Bo whispered leaving the room and heading back to bed.

**Later On**

Bo woke up to an empty bed, the brunette got up and slowly made her way downstairs. Once she was at the ground floor, she was startled by a both Kenzi and Lauren. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both yelled. Lauren was bouncing Charlotte in her arms who was grabbing fist fulls of her mother's hair. Bo approached the kitchen island that had an impressive spread on it. There was waffles, pancakes. You name it, it was there. "You guys didn't have do all this" she smiled. "Of course we did…. Happy birthday babe" Lauren said giving the succubus a gentle kiss. Charlotte chose that moment to grab Bo's hair and tug on it. "Ow! Okay, come here…. Can mama have a birthday kiss?" Bo said taking her daughter from the blonde's arms.

Charlotte didn't know the meaning of the word kiss, so she just kept tugging. Bo had to pull her hands away and held them in her own so she wouldn't grab at her hair again. The succubus kissed her daughter on her cheek. "Happy Birthday Bodacious!" Kenzi said with her mouthful. Obviously she was enjoy the birthday spread. "Thanks Kenz" Bo said taking a seat with Charlotte still in her arms. "So what does the birthday girl want to do today?" Lauren asked while pouring them both some coffee. Bo shrugged while playing with her daughter's hand. "I dunno, we could just stay in" she said. "Stay in? If that's what you want, I guess we can" the blonde said. Bo reached her free hands over to squeeze her girlfriend's knee.

"It is" she winked. Bo then started to smell something awful, "Someone needs changing" Bo said scrunching up her face. "I'll take her" Lauren said reaching out her arms. The brunette shook her head, "Nope, I'll do it… I'm getting pretty good at it. As long as she doesn't pee on me this time" Lauren laughed as Bo set off to change Charlotte's diaper. "Okay, we're having a party right? I mean it's her b-day, she needs a party. It's like a rite of passage" Kenzi said. The Goth had a point, Bo should have a party. Although, it wouldn't be a head banging, drinking all night party. They were parents now, and that meant they needed to be responsible.

"Yes we will throw her a party, but low key and not an out of control party. Just friends" Lauren said. Kenzi gave a thumbs up, "Got ya doc… Leave the deets to moi. Oh, but can I borrow some seed money for the bash. In case you forgot, we're kinda broke" Kenzi smiled sheepishly. Lauren got up and grabbed her purse. The blonde took out her credit card and handed it to Kenzi, instantly regretting the action. "Please don't go overboard" she said sitting back down. "We're going to have so much fun together" Kenzi whispered to the credit card. Lauren raised her eyebrows as she watched Kenzi talk to a plastic card. "You do know you're going to have to get her out of the house for while" Kenzi said.

Lauren nodded, "I'll take care of it" she said.

After Bo returned to the kitchen, the three women finished their breakfast. Lauren suggested that they go out for a bit, even though Bo said she wanted to stay in. Lauren insisted that Charlotte needed to be out in some fresh air to build up her immune system. Although it was a fabrication, the brunette caved and went to get dressed. Kenzi said she would call Lauren when everything was done, so they could come home.

**7 Hours Later**

Lauren hadn't realised how long they had been out for. Once they were out of the house, they went to the mall, where they looked for some more clothes for Charlotte. The little girl was growing by the second. Then Lauren treated her girlfriend to a birthday lunch, it was so weird for them to be out in the open together. And now they had a baby, they actually looked like a normal family spending the day together. It was nice. After a while, Kenzi had texted Lauren to say it was okay for them to come home. The blonde wondered if Bo had any idea what was actually going on. As they got to the house, Bo carried Charlotte who was getting very squirmy while Lauren held the shopping bags.

As they walked in, the lights came on to reveal Hale, Kenzi, Trick and Dyson. Who funnily enough, had brought dates. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. Bo laughed as she took in the sight. It was strange to her to feel like this, so care free. She had a family now, one that loved her for who she was. Did it bother her that her own parents couldn't accept her? Of course it did, but she didn't need them anymore. She was now a mother, and she vowed to never treat her daughter the way she, herself was treated. Kenzi approached her first. "I got you didn't i?" she said. Bo nodded, "Yes, you did… Thank you Kenz" the human shook her head.

"Don't thank me, thank your lady lurve… Without her I wouldn't have been able to do all this. Lemme take her" Kenzi said taking her niece from Bo's arms. The brunette turned around to see Lauren's guilty smile. "So that's what our outing was all about huh? Just needed to get me out of the house?" Bo said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "You knew didn't you?" Lauren said. Bo nodded. "Kinda. But still, I love that you went to all this trouble… I haven't been spoiled like this in a very long time" Lauren held Bo's face in her hands. "You deserve to be spoiled babe, everyone does on their birthday" Lauren said leaning in for a sweet kiss. Bo hoped that she would spend many of her birthdays to come with this woman.

After everyone had greeted Bo and wished her a happy birthday, Dyson gave his gift to Bo. It was a knife, not quite the gift she was expecting but a girl could never have enough sharp pointy objects. Lauren had promised an extra special gift for the succubus, which Bo was looking forward to. Trick also gave Bo a weapon, but at least his had a meaning behind it. The barkeep explained that it belonged to his late wife. Trick never spoke much about his wife, Bo didn't even know her name. At first the brunette refused to accept something so valuable from him, but Trick insisted.

Kenzi opted for a scrap book of pictures of all of their fondest memories. There were ones of her and Bo when they'd had a lot to drink. When they would be in the bar. And then there were Bo's favourites, pictures of her and Lauren when Charlotte was born. And everything leading up to today. Bo was speechless. This was turning out to be the best birthday she had ever had. Dyson introduced Bo and Lauren to his date, Ciara. He explained how she was an old friend and that she was married to his best friend. Bo was happy that Dyson was moving on, so was Lauren. They didn't want the party to last long, since they had a baby now they had to put her needs before their own.

Kenzi lit the candle on Bo's cake and everyone gathered round to watch her blow out her candles. Charlotte started to squeal with joy when she saw the pretty flames of the candles. Bo picked her up in her arms. "You wanna help mama blow out the candles baby?" Charlotte just kicked her legs and mumbled something in baby speak. She was going to take that as a yes. Although she couldn't really help her blow out the candles, Bo wanted her to feel like she could. The brunette blew a hard breath at the flames as they all went out. Charlotte gave a toothless smile and giggled. After cake was cut, everyone took their pieces to go. Charlotte was falling asleep in Trick's arms, so they wanted to put her to bed and call it a night.

"I'll go put her down" Lauren said taking her daughter from Trick's arms.

Bo nodded and saw everyone out while thanking them for coming. Since it was only 9 p.m. Kenzi wanted to continue the party somewhere with Hale somewhere else. Bo didn't mind as long as she didn't stumble in the house at an ungodly hour and wake Charlotte up. Once everyone was gone, Bo ran upstairs to get ready for her surprise from Lauren. "She is out like a light" Lauren said walking into the bedroom to find all the candle lit, and Bo very naked under the covers. "How long was I gone for?" The blonde asked herself. "I am just getting ready for my surprise" Bo said smirking. Lauren nodded, before she started to take her clothes off.

Once she was stripped down into nothing, she got in the bed and made a move to straddle the brunette. "Your surprise is… You, get to do anything you want" Lauren said seductively. Bo perked up. "Anything?" she asked. The blonde nodded as she started to kiss Bo's neck. "Anything" Bo smiled as she thought of all the things she could do to this human. But of all the things she wanted to do, she could only think of one. To make love with her girlfriend on her birthday, and not the rough and quick kind. The slow and gentle kind. Bo shifted her legs and Lauren's so they were both joined in their most sensitive places. "This is what I want… You" Bo whispered as they kissed.

Lauren was expecting something a little more adventurous but if this is what Bo wanted, then who was she to deny the birthday girl of what she wanted? They kissed languidly for a long time, their mouths moving in sync with one another. Lauren's hands were in Bo's hair as she devoured the brunette's mouth. The succubus had her hands all over the blonde's back, pulling her closer as they started to rock against each other. After a while their breathing became heavier as they moved faster. They hadn't really had a chance to have a proper night to themselves since Charlotte was born. They would have a few quickies here and there. But since the girl was starting to get better at sleeping through the night, they thought maybe it was okay to try now.

"Oh god!" Lauren husked out on her girlfriend's lips.

There was literally no space in-between them, Bo moved faster as she felt herself starting to fall over the edge. "I love you" she breathed out. Lauren smiled, thrusting her hips harder. "I love you too" they kissed again, deepening it. "I'm gonna…. I'm…. I'm coming!" the succubus cried out as she buried her head in the blonde's neck. Lauren wasn't far behind her, one more thrust and she was done for. Both of them fell back on the bed. Breathing heavy, "Best… Birthday… Ever" Bo said laughing. It really was, she never thought she would have this kind of life. A life where she had a family of her own, a partner who gave her a beautiful daughter. Friends who adored her, and would do anything for her.

This was the life she had always dreamed of having, and it was only just the beginning.

…**..**

**A/N: I know short but I felt like there was nothing more I could add. Ending this one here. But I will do a sequel, so stay tuned. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


End file.
